The Dragon Prince and The Azure Phoenix
by fearhim
Summary: On the same day he's to be challenged by his father to Agni Kai, Zuko's life changes forever during a sparring match with Azula that will lead to bloodshed, revelations, and tragedy as the two realize neither was born lucky.
1. Book One: Spark

So long story short, I never watched a full episode of Avatar the last Airbender. The only two characters that appealed to me was Azula and Zuko so that's why I decided to write a story about them. I'll do my best to keep the characters and setting true to the source.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Agh!" Zuko yelped in pain as he was sent flying back into the grass of the fire nation's fields on the outskirts of the crater of the capital city.

Landing on the tip of her boot across from him, Azula let out a grunt of satisfaction as she brought down her other boot and moved a lock of hair out her face with her thumb and index finger.

"Agh…" Zuko winced in pain as he rose to his knees and hovered his hand over a red welt over his left eye.

"Did little Zuzu hurt himself falling down?" Azula called out in a mocking tone of sympathy.

Zuko looked up to her with a glower as she smirked at his anger.

"You…What if this leaves a scar?!" Zuko yelled.

"I don't know…" Azula said indifferent as she folded her arms and cocked her head back and to the side.

"Maybe you'll thank me. Some girls find scars attractive." Azula said smirking.

"You…" Zuko seethed as he rose to his feet in rage. Rumbling through clenched teeth and trembling fists, Zuko glowered at Azula's smirking face.

"I hate you!" Zuko shouted, flames igniting from his hands as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"And I you…brother." Azula said with a smirk as she dropped into a fighting stance as well.

Ten yards was all that separated the two as they stared each other down. Zuko's eyes glaring in an angry edgy quiver as Azula's watched him calm and coolly.

Zuko made the first move as he shouted thrusting his two fists in succession, launching fireballs from each blow toward Azula.

Smirk widening as the fireballs approached, Azula hopped into the air as she negated the two projectiles with a spinning kick each of her feet. Turning in midair Azula shot out two more spinning kicks toward Zuko that unleashed waves of blue azure fire, before dropping to her feet and dashing toward Zuko.

Scowling at the incoming projectiles, Zuko dove under them as they slashed over and past his head.

Rolling onto his knee from the dive, Zuko looked up in surprise to see Azula in front of him smiling sinisterly with a loaded back fist.

Rising to his feet, Zuko barely managed to put his hands in the shape of an X to block as Azula unloaded a bone shattering blow into his body. Zuko's entire body resonated from the force of the blow as it shook in place.

Dropping his guard, Zuko scowled as he sprung forward and threw a heavy right at Azula's face. Azula smirked as she sidestepped past the blow and gripped Zuko's arm with her hands. Zuko's eyes rose in shock as Azula using his momentum span him around in a 360 before flinging him forward.

Zuko fell into a roll as he turned on all fours and scowled over at Azula. She smirked enthusiastically at him, seemingly getting a thrill out of this.

Taking off toward him, Azula sprinted as Zuko rose to his feet and scowled at her.

She was doing this on purpose, Zuko knew she knew as well as he did that he couldn't hold a candle to her when it came to firebending. The only area he stood a chance against her was hand to hand combat. Despite him being older than Azula, the two were practically equal in hand to hand in relative terms compared to firebending. Zuko was even known to come close to beating her a couple times. Azula was more agile and faster than him, but he was still stronger than her… barely. Was fighting him in his strongest field of combat, hand to hand just to make defeat that much more painful, Zuko thought with a glower.

Dropping into a defensive stance, Zuko affirmed to himself that the closest times he ever came to winning against her came was when he out powered her.

Azula opening up with an elbow missed as Zuko moved to the side.

Passing by each other, Azula smirked at Zuko as he scowled at her, winding back his fist ready to swing at her.

Shooting off her back foot, Azula quickly stuck a fist into his cheek as Zuko's feet slid back in the dirt from the blow.

Scowling in a half grimace, Zuko pushed back against Azula's fist with his face giving her an enraged glare, before making a swing at her face.

Azula easily ducked under the blow as she shot a quick blow at his cheek again.

"Agh!" Zuko shouted in a rage as he ignited his fists in flames and swung at her wildly, leaving trail of flames behind his blows. Azula backed up smirking as she easily dodged the heavy fists from Zuko.

Grabbing onto one of his arms, Azula kicked one his one leg out from underneath him, digging her knee into his body as soon as he fell to his knees, before kicking him behind his back sending him forward into the ground.

Sliding face first into the dirt, Zuko quickly blasted back at Azula with an explosion of flames he used under his hands as he came at her with a flaming fist. "Aghhh!" Zuko shouted throwing the fist at her head.

 _ **Foom!**_

Zuko's punch missed Azula's face by inches as she moved it to the side. The two stood face to face, Zuko's right arm still extended past Azula's left shoulder from the punch as she smirked at him and he scowled at her.

Just then Zuko's face contorted in pain as coughed up blood.

Looking down, Zuko saw the cause of his pain: a flaming fist into his gut.

Grimacing, Zuko fell to his knees gripping his stomach as Azula backed up away from him.

There was only one thing better than torturing her brother verbally and that was torturing her brother physically, Azula thought as she watched him grovel in pain. It actually made these otherwise pointless sparring sessions with him worth her time. She even went so far as to go out of her way to arrange today's session here in the fields where she could….kill him if she wanted, Azula thought brimming with sinister delight.

"You know I don't know why father wastes my time making me spar with you. You don't even make a good punching bag." Azula said hands on her hips as she put on a look of indifference.

Zuko groaned in pain angry at her words as Azula looked back at him smiling sinisterly.

"You should get used to that position you're in. When I'm firelord you'll be groveling at my feet all the time." Azula said arrogantly as she leaned slightly forward, hands on her hips.

Zuko grumbled out something inaudible as his face still lay face down in the dirt.

"What was that? You're going to have to speak up Zuzu." Azula said smirking as she cupped a hand behind her ear and squatted down next to him.

"Aggggh….I said…" Zuko groaned lifting up his face off the ground.

"You'll never be firelord…" Zuko grumbled angrily glaring at her.

"Oh, tell me dear brother why's that?" Azula asked her eyes flat and stoic.

"Because…" Zuko choked out. "Everyone would hate you…" Zuko spat.

Azula's eyes twitched, narrowing in anger as she stood to her feet, winding back a fist and throwing it down at him.

Zuko's eyes widened as springing toward Azula he dodged the incoming punch and winding back his own punch, unloaded it under her chin.

Azula snapped her head back invading the punch at the last moment as Zuko's eyes widened in shock.

Shifting her feet, Azula winded back a punch and stuck it into Zuko's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Head bowing, Zuko's body drooped from the punch.

Eyes narrow and icy, Azula watched Zuko's body begin to fall from the punch when suddenly her eyes widened in surprise as his hand gripped her wrist.

Raising his head, Zuko glared at Azula as he held her wrist tightly in his hand.

Struggling to release herself from his tight grip, Azula glared at Zuko as his face reflected his iron resolve.

Winding back her other fist, Azula shot it at Zuko's face, only for it to be caught in his other hand as Zuko now had both of her hands subdued.

Azula struggled to squeeze her hands free from his hold as a grin crossed upon Zuko's face.

He did it; he had got her in a hold where she couldn't bend or escape due to his superior strength.

"Lets see you get of out of this, Azula." Zuko thought smugly.

Azula suddenly stopped struggling as the scowl on her face suddenly changed into a smirk, causing the grin on Zuko's face to fall.

Jumping off her feet, Azula wrapped her calves around Zuko's neck.

Zuko looked down at her with a look of shock as she smirking up at him in a suspended slanted position, tensed her legs.

Zuko's bottom sides of his face squeezed in and his eyes shut as he could feel his throat constrict between the enormous pressure of her legs.

"Dammit…" he choked out as he forced back open his eyes and looked down at Azula. She gave him a sinister smile as Zuko glared at her.

"At this rate…" Zuko choked out closing his eyes as he could feel the increasing deprivation of air.

Zuko didn't want to do it, but he had to let go of his hold on her arms.

He was the only thing holding her up; if he just let go he could…, Zuko thought releasing her arms.

Zuko's hands were gripped back as his eyes shot open in surprise.

Looking down grimacing, Zuko saw Azula holding his wrists as her sinister smile widened.

"You…." Zuko choked out in a seethe. Azula smiling tensed her legs even further as Zuko's eyes clenched shut and he began visually choking.

Zuko's hands flailed to free themselves against Azula's tight grip as she used her body weight for additional pull.

Focusing, Zuko finally managed to free his hands as Azula gripped onto his garb instead to support herself.

Opening his eyes, Zuko brought his hands up to up neck as he tried to loosen her grip around his neck.

No good.

His arms may have been stronger then hers, but her legs were a completely different story.

He felt at any second his head would pop off like a cork if he didn't stop her.

Darkness began to overtake his consciousness as he felt his body begin to feel heavy.

"No…" Zuko choked out his hands trying to pry off Azula's legs.

"Not…" his grip began to falter as his eyes closed.

"Not like this!" Zuko shouted his grip reaffirming under Azula's legs as he hoisted her up into the air.

"Agh!" He shouted as he brought all his weight down on her.

Just before it would seem she would hit the ground, Azula caught herself in a one armed handstand as she released her grip on Zuko's neck with her legs.

Zuko let out a gasp for air as he fell down to his knees.

Only he never reached his knees as something pointy under his chin stopped him from falling.

Opening his eyes, Zuko had his worst fears confirmed as Azula stared face to face with him, her fingers under his chin.

"Funny isn't it?" She asked smirking as electricity cackled around her fingers.

Zuko scowled rumbling nervously through clenched teeth as Azula rose from her crouch

"I hold your life at the tip of my fingers. I only have to will it and…Bang!" She said making him flinch.

"You'd be dead." She said smiling sinisterly.

Zuko gulped much to Azula's delight as she could feel it travel down his throat.

"If you killed me, someone would find out and-" Zuko started before Azula cut him off as she jammed her fingers up his chin.

"Aren't you paying attention, dum dum?" Azula asked disenchanted as she tilted her head to the side.

Zuko looked at her confused.

Azula sighed. "We're in the middle of nowhere in this field. If I killed you no one would know." Azula said dully.

"Tsk." Zuko let out angrily. "So that's why you wanted to train out here today. I should have known you were lying about wanting to see the beauty of the nation." Zuko said.

"Not my fault you're so gullible Zuzu." Azula said smiling sinisterly.

Zuko rumbled angrily through gritted teeth.

"People would suspect you were involved. Father would suspect-" Zuko started before Azula cut him off again as she rammed her fingers up his chin.

"Suspect what? He hates you. All he would suspect of me doing was getting rid of his biggest failure." Azula said cruelly with a smile.

Zuko grunted angrily through gritted teeth at her words as her smile widened.

"Besides…" She said bringing her face close to Zuko's.

"You of all people should know what a great liar I am." Azula said.

Zuko looked at her taken back and confused as she smiling slyly drifted her head back into her hair as her facial features became concealed by it.

Zuko felt increasingly unsettled as her demeanor became completely unreadable and she still kept those two fingers under his chin.

"Dammit…" Zuko thought. "What was she up to…?"

 _ **Drip...**_

Zuko's eyes raised in shock as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Rolling down Azula's porcelain cheeks were tears...

Azula let out a soft whimper before lifting up her head slowly to reveal her face.

Zuko gasped ever so softly as he beheld her.

She...She was crying.

Her big golden orbs staring at him were drooped in sadness as tears streamed freely down them. Her thin pink lips curled in a frown quivered as they tried not to cry.

Taking a step closer to him, Azula kept her eyes locked with his as they seemed to bore into his soul.

Placing a hand softly on his chest, Azula looking up at him seemed to begin to break down as she bowed her head and began sobbing.

Zuko was completely dumbstruck by this development as he stared down at her trying to wrap his head what was going on.

Hand twitching at his side, Zuko rose it up slowly behind Azula before placing it comfortingly on her back.

Azula nestled her body into his chest as she sobbed pitiably in his half embrace.

"Ha…haha…" Azula's crying distorted.

Zuko's eyes widened in shock.

Her features hidden by her bowed head, Azula swayed back from Zuko.

"Haha..Hahahahaha!" Azula lifted up her head from behind her hair as she laughed manically, tears flying from her eyes.

Zuko was taken back once again as his face lit up in surprise and confusion.

"You should have seen your face! You're such a sucker!" Azula laughed cruelly.

Realization hit Zuko hard as he felt like an idiot for not seeing it earlier. The whole thing was an act. She never had even removed her two fingers from under his chin, Zuko thought as his hands curling up into fists.

Azula continued to laugh cruelly as he clenched his teeth and glowered at her stupid face.

His fists trembling in anger it looked like he would strike, but then suddenly, the trembling stopped.

Zuko's glower changed to a look of bitter disappointment as his eyes drooped ever so slightly in sadness.

"Well aren't you going to beg for your life, before I fry you Zuzu?" Azula asked still laughing.

Zuko didn't so much as acknowledge her words as he just stared at her seemingly lost in thought.

Azula's vein in her temple bulged in a cross as her laughing ceased and she rammed her fingers up his chin.

"Earth kingdom to Zuko." She said irriated but, her voice and demeanor composed.

Zuko snapped out of his stupor as a look of surprise then anger washed over his face.

"What?!" He shouted completely oblivious.

"I was asking aren't you going to beg for your life?" Azula asked coyly smirking with a tilted head and raised eyebrows as she seemed happy again now that he was angry.

"What for, nothing I can say would change your mind anyway." Zuko spat as he turned his head and seemed resigned to accept his fate.

"True…" Azula said jaded as she leaned back slightly and tilted her head.

"But, I'm curious…"

"What were you thinking just a moment ago?" Azula asked keenly looking at him dully.

Zuko's entire body tensed, something that didn't go unnoticed by Azula as she smiled sinisterly and leaned back forward into Zuko.

"Oh, keeping secrets from your sister? Shame on you Zuzu." Azula said teasingly.

Zuko grunted nervously through clenched teeth.

"Come on Zuzu, spit it out. You know how I hate waiting." Azula said as she pressed her fingers more firmly into his chin.

"What were you thinking…?" She asked in a whisper.

Zuko grunted angrily through clench teeth before answering.

"I was thinking about how much of a pain in the-" Zuko was stopped as Azula dug her fingers into his chin.

"Wrong." Azula said unamused, making lightning crackle at her fingertips.

"I'm getting bored. I'll give you to the count of three to tell me or I'll just kill you anyway." Azula said with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"Dammit." Zuko thought. No way could he tell her what he was thinking, it was way too embarrassing and even if he did she was more likely to fry him if he did tell her...Right?

"One." Azula started, smirking, lightning cackling at her fingers.

"I…" Zuko hesitated. Maybe he could just lie to her and-

"Two…" Azula seem to read his mind giving him a small nudge with her fingers.

Dammit he couldn't even plan to lie to her without her reading his mind. No way could he slip one past her without her seeing right through it.

"I was thinking…" Zuko struggled to finish.

Dammit I can't do this, Zuko thought closing his eyes as he bowed his head.

"Three-"

"I was thinking you looked pretty!" Zuko blurted out.

Zuko opened his eyes shocked he said the truth as he looked at Azula. She had a look of shock equivalent to his as the two stared at one another.

Snapping out of their shock at the same time, Zuko turned his head away with a look of defiant embarrassment as Azula scowled and reaffirmed her fingers under his chin; both of them blushing as they did.

"When you're not smirking and leering I mean…" Zuko clarified in a defiant mumble eyes cast sideways.

That's it, Zuko thought. He was dead for sure. She was going to kill him, he thought, closing his eyes and waiting for certain death.

A few seconds passed…nothing.

Zuko opened back up his eyes as he mustered the courage to look at her. Her face was stoic and unreadable as she looked deep into his eyes, almost as if she was looking for something. Zuko didn't dare as so much as blink, when suddenly…

 _ **Slap!**_

Zuko's face recoiled from the blow as he stared in surprise his face now to the side.

He had prepared himself to be electrocuted, incinerated, punched, kicked, and maybe even all of the above, but never did he think he would be…

Zuko rumbled aggravated as he turned his head back toward Azula.

Soon as he did his face lit up in surprise as his pupils dilated.

There in front of his eyes Azula stood leaning to one side, arms folded, looking away annoyed and embarrassed with the faintest of blushes. The sun seemed to shine around her illuminating her in a ray of divine light as she almost seemed to sparkle.

"She looks…" Zuko thought.

"Close your mouth if you're going to gawk idiot." Azula chided half-heartedly looking at him, before her cheeks brightened in a deeper shade of red and she looked back away.

Zuko realizing he was gawking and with his mouth open to boot, composed himself, before he turned his head and looked away embarrassed.

A gust of wind blew through the grass and by the two as they stood in silence.

Turning around with her back to Zuko, Azula spoke in a soft voice. "Let's go home." She said trying to have mustered up as much scorn in her voice, but failing miserably.

Watching her begin to walk forward, Zuko raised an eyebrow at her tone of voice before following her.

* * *

Let me know what you thought and feel free to leave constructive criticism if you want.


	2. Book One: Out Of The Fire

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Zuko and Azula had just about reached the halfway mark back home as they continued their way across the vast grassy fields of the fire nation that stretched as far as the eye could see.

Trailing behind Azula about ten feet, Zuko watched her with narrowed eyes as she walked forward.

"Something was wrong." Zuko thought uneasily.

Azula hadn't said a word or so much as turned around since they departed back home.

This was completely unorthodox as Azula never passed up on a chance after their sparring sessions to belittle and berate him on how weak he was, how much stronger she was than him, and how their father hated him; the usual when there was idle time between the two.

"She's up to something…" Zuko thought suspicious as he watched her edgily.

No way had she just decided to shut her fat trap and cut him a break out of the kindness of her heart.

This was Azula after all; her maliciousness being matched only by her cunning as she was always three steps ahead with a plan to make you go tumbling down the entire staircase if you weren't careful.

This had to be a trap…and this entire act of ignoring him was the bait.

Well he wasn't going to fall for it.

Only a few seconds passed before, Zuko's mind was set into dissension once again as a look of agitation shot across his face.

"No, this couldn't be a ruse Azula was playing." Zuko thought.

Too many things just didn't add up.

But, if it wasn't a ruse then why was she ignoring him…

Zuko scoffed as he turned his head to the side with a look of defiance on his face.

"Who cares?!"

If it would have gotten her to shut up and leave him alone he would have did whatever he did to warrant this a long time ago, Zuko thought defiantly.

Zuko continued forward with his head to the side pouting before his teeth bore in a frustrated clench.

Why was he even assuming it was his fault for her ignoring him in the first place?!

He didn't do anything wrong to her. If anything, he should be ignoring her! She's the one who almost killed him!

"Gah!" Zuko huffed in frustration.

He couldn't even enjoy this moment of respite of her. Even without speaking or acknowledging him she still tormented him.

"Just ignore her…" Zuko said to himself taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, imagining that's what his uncle would tell him to do in this situation.

Agitation flashed across face once again as Zuko's eyes opened and he glared at Azula.

Why, was this bothering him so much?! He already established that this wasn't some stupid trick she was playing on him so why question it further!

He had to be a masochist to be this bothered from this.

Zuko gripped the fabric over his heart where the nagging feeling seem to originate.

Could it be this feeling… was he actually worried about Azula…

"Ridiculous!" He declared to himself, swiping out his hand.

No way he cared about her!

Walking forward glaring at her, Zuko suddenly busted into hysterics as he ruffled his hair with his hands wildly.

"Dam it! Dam it! Dam it!" He shouted, this was driving him insane!

Zuko let out a sigh as he calmed down and ceased ruffling his hair.

"It wasn't always like this…" he thought.

There was a time when the two of them actually stood side by side and not head to head.

"That felt like an eternity ago…." Zuko thought closing his eyes and leaning his head back facing the sky as he reminisced back to that time.

The two of them were only children back then, young and naive, but in that innocence they were friends. They played, laughed, and even shared secrets with one another, and for a while he was truly happy the two of them with their parents were like a real family.

Zuko opened his eyes.

But then, everything changed when Azula's firebending manifested itself.

Their father changed.

He became obsessed with power; prizing strength above everything else, as the only way to garner his praise and approval was to earn it. And the only way to do that was to be the strongest.

Unfortunately for Zuko however, the strongest wasn't him, it was Azula. Her power dwarfed his several times over from the moment she displayed it.

Something their father was all too keen to point out to him. Compared to her he was weak and their father wouldn't accept weakness, especially not from his first born son.

No matter how hard he tried however, Zuko could never catch Azula. With every firebending form he learned she would master three in the same amount of time.

Zuko became the scorn of his father's eye and Azula the gem.

Their father making no effort obscuring the pride and approval he felt for her, and the shame and frustration he felt for him and his shortcomings to her.

Azula knew their father favored her, and it turned her rotten.

Pride and arrogance filled her heart, as she started to resent Zuko out of his weakness like their father.

She began taking delight in his pain and suffering as every praise she received and insult he received, she reveled in and rubbed in his face.

As the years went by her resentment for him would grow as she would eventually come to hate him and him her.

She had become a monster, and as far as he was concerned, Zuko walked forward, stoic eyes fixed on her, she was no longer his sister.

Zuko closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he put his head back, facing the sky.

"Dam it all…"

Suddenly Zuko felt something wet hit his forehead as he opened his eyes.

The sky was grey and completely covered in clouds as it looked like it was about to rain any second.

Zuko frowned angrily.

He loathed getting caught in the rain.

It meant getting wet. And getting wet meant getting annoyed; he hated being annoyed.

Zuko looked back toward Azula.

"Case in point."

As much as he disliked the rain however, he knew Azula hated it substantially more.

Rain was water, the natural weakness of any firebender and she hated anything to do with weakness.

Case in point himself, Zuko remarked dryly.

Just then a thought seem to come into Zuko's head, one that didn't seem to bode well with him as he let out a gruff grunt and turned his head away defiantly.

A few seconds passed before a conflicted look shot across Zuko's face as he grunted irritably with clenched shut teeth.

"Dammit!" Zuko busted into hysterics once again ruffling his hair wildly.

Ceasing, he stood up straight and pouted with his head to the side.

"Better hurry, if we don't want to get caught in the rain."Zuko blurted out begrudgingly trying to extend out an olive branch.

Azula suddenly came to a halt in front of him.

Noticing this Zuko stopped as well.

"Why'd she stop?" He wondered.

Azula stood facing forward, back to him, still as a statue as Zuko stared at her confused.

Suddenly, a sense of danger shot across Zuko's mind, his face lighting up in shock, as a giant blue fireball came hurling at him directly ahead.

Frozen in panic as he watched the attack close in, Zuko narrowly snapped out of it in time to avoid the giant fireball as he dove to the side and it soared past him.

Rolling from his dive into a knee, Zuko looked back at the fireball as it exploded off in the distance behind him.

It was massive... It could've taken him out had it been aimed better.

Turning his head back in front of him, Zuko scowled at the person who threw the attack at him.

Azula; She stood facing him sideways, one arm extended out, smoke rising from her open palm, hair shrouding her eyes with a frown on her face.

Zuko seethed at her with clenched teeth.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled.

Azula offered no response as she slowly dropped her hand and faced him directly.

Fire suddenly exploded from under her feet as Azula blasted off toward Zuko.

Face lighting up in shock, Zuko was sent hurdling backwards as Azula stuck a flaming punch straight in his left eye.

Coming to a stop, Zuko ended up on all fours as he grimaced in pain and held a hand over his left eye.

Hearing footsteps sprinting toward him, Zuko looked up in horror to meet Azula's boot across his left eye again as his head contorted with the blow and he went flying back with a face full of pain.

Landing on his face, Zuko slid across the ground.

Hand grasping the back of his head, Azula lifted his face up and the smashed it back into the ground deeper as she blasted off with fire at her feet and hauled Zuko along with her.

Dirt and grass came up around Zuko's face as he was dragged across the field.

Winding her hand back, Azula flung him forward as Zuko lifted off the ground and went flying forward.

Shooting past him, Azula turned around sharply and buried her fist into his gut, stopping him as Zuko's whole body contorted into the blow.

Winding back her other fist, Azula then unloaded it in a diagonal uppercut that made Zuko's body spin in place.

Ramming her head under his chin, Azula stopped him from spinning as his head snapped back.

Falling onto his back foot with his head still snapped back, Azula mounted Zuko's face with her two boots, igniting blue flames from underneath them as his face was engulfed in an explosion of blue flames.

Flying out of the explosion, Zuko crashed on the ground and slid on his back.

Back flipping in air, Azula landed on her feet and winded back her arms, before thrusting them forward as she unleashed a giant stream of blue fire at Zuko.

Shooting toward him the blue stream of fire consumed Zuko as it traveled past him.

Stifling off the flames after a couple more seconds of sustaining, Azula lowered her hands and looked in front of her with hair shrouded eyes and a frown.

A wide blanket of smoke covered the field ahead as she stood up straight and waited for it to disperse.

Smoke clearing, a ditch of dug up earth spanning 15 yards long and about 1 foot deep was revealed with pockets of flame at its sides.

At the end of this ditch, propped up against a pile of dirt, sitting down, was Zuko, arms crossed in an X shielding his face and chest.

Azula's frown deepened as she set eyes on him.

Arms falling limp into his lap, Zuko's head dipped down as his body slouched forward.

Raising his head back up slowly, Zuko glowered at Azula behind his hair shrouded eyes.

Matching his glower with her frown, Azula watched as Zuko picked himself up irately.

Standing up and facing her, Zuko seethed at Azula with clenched fists that trembled in rage.

Flames igniting out of them, Zuko brought his fists together with a yell and unleashed a ball of giant red fire that shot toward Azula.

Soaring toward her, Azula made no attempt of getting out of the way of the slow moving fireball as it collided with her and exploded on impact.

A giant explosion erupted on Azula, followed by a cloud of smoke as Zuko glared behind hair shrouded eyes waiting for the smoke to disperse.

Soon as it did, Zuko's eyes widened in horror as his bloody upper face came into view from behind his hair.

Azula was still standing exactly where she was before his attack, completely unscathed.

"No way… She should have taken at least some form of damage from that…." Zuko thought shocked.

Glaring at him from behind her hair, Azula's frown contorted into a teeth bared scowl.

Zuko was taken back. She looked pissed.

He had never seen Azula this angry before.

Annoyed, sure, irritated, yeah, but enraged…

Zuko felt fear strike the core of his being.

Blue fire beginning to swirl at Azula's feet, Zuko's eyes widened in shock as four tendrils formed out of the fire and erected up around her.

Sneering, Azula willed the blue fiery tendrils at Zuko as they shot forth toward him.

Grimacing as they approached, Zuko conjured flames in his hands and discharged them below his feet, causing a giant cloud of smoke to appear where he was and him to go soaring into the air, avoiding the tendrils as they stabbed at the ground beneath him.

Azula brought her open hand in front of her face into a fist as she controlled the tendrils to shoot out from the smoke and upwards toward Zuko.

Zuko's face contorted in horror for a brief moment, before the tendrils pierced through his body and out the other side as his face contorted in agony.

Blood spurted out of Zuko's mouth as he let out a cough of it that fell down from the air where he was suspended.

All four tendrils had pierced through him, one through his left shoulder, another through his right side of his chest, one in his right leg, and the last in left side of his stomach.

Releasing her fist, Azula willed the tentacles back to her as Zuko fell from the air.

Landing with a thud, he laid face down unmoving.

Fiery tendrils fading around Azula, she frowned over at Zuko as she waited for movement from him.

The sound of Zuko rumbling in pain cut through the quiet air as trying to get up, Zuko found his left arm and right leg unresponsive.

Face quivering in pain and grit, Zuko struggled to one elbow with the use of his remaining working appendages.

The holes in his body caused by the fiery tendrils had closed up upon point of their extraction from his flesh, but even with the wounds closed, Zuko had lost most function in those muscle groups in his body.

Still, even with his uncooperative muscles and immense pain he felt from his wounds, Zuko forced himself up to his feet as he stood up shakily against Azula.

She seemed blasé as she looked at him slouched over holding his shoulder with a look of pain on his face.

Glaring at her, Zuko brought himself to stand straight as he wiped all pain from his face and replaced it with grit and ire.

Azula's lips parted and her teeth bore in a scowl as she glared at him menacingly.

Overhead, thunder boomed in the sky as a few droplets of rain falling down onto blades of grass soon turned into a steady shower over the entire field.

Drizzling down on their heads, rain seeped down their faces as they stared one another down.

Lightning flashed in the sky illuminating both of them in a blue glow as they stood apart 10 yards from one another.

Making the first move, Azula launched toward Zuko with flames at her feet as Zuko dropped into a defensive stance.

Springing at him with a loaded back straight right, Azula missed as Zuko leaned back and avoided the attack.

Flying over him, Azula and Zuko glared at one another.

Ramming her knee into his chin as she passed by him, Azula sent Zuko flying forward with her.

Directly above him, Azula threw a punch at him as Zuko blocked it and threw a punch back of his own that she blocked.

The two began exchanging punches midair as they soared forward.

Slipping in a lucky punch, Zuko clipped Azula across the jaw with a fist.

Retaliating in anger, Azula threw a heavy right hand punch that stopped both of them in place as Zuko blocked it with his forearms, but was sent crashing into the ground from the impact.

Rebounding off the ground, Zuko looked up from his guard in shock just in time to roll out of the way as Azula threw a flaming fist into the ground where his head was.

Rolling into a crouch, Zuko sprung back at Azula as she did the same.

The two loaded back and crashed their fists together as they locked in the middle.

Struggling against one another, whilst grimacing, the two of them both threw their other fist as they collided and locked in the middle of them as well.

Linking their fingers together the two of them began pushing against one another.

Zuko, gaining a slight edge over her, recoiled back in pain as she ignited her hands in blue flames.

Coming across his face with a flaming fist, Azula sent Zuko to the ground as she pounced on him and shoved his face into the ground with her hand. Zuko flailed his arms out trying to reach Azula as extending out her fingers she plunged them into his wound on his left shoulder.

Zuko let out a yell of pain, writhing in agony as she twisted her fingers around in his wound.

Grabbing a handful of her hair, Zuko yanked down on it as it became undone and Azula's head bent toward him.

Removing her fingers from his wound and winding back her leg, Azula kneed Zuko right between his legs.

Zuko letting out a groan in pain released Azula's hair as she wound back a ball of flame and brought it down toward his head.

Zuko moved his head just in time as the fireball hit the ground and exploded, knocking the two back and apart from one another.

Zuko went sliding on his side as Azula went sliding on her back.

Fire igniting out of her feet, Azula blasted off back onto her feet as she curved around and zoomed toward Zuko.

Coming toward him as he kept sliding, Azula used the fire from the propulsion at her feet as she front flipped out of it and brought her heel in a downward strike generating a vertical arcing wave of blue fire that ripped through the ground and shot toward Zuko.

Digging one hand in the ground, Zuko stopped himself from sliding, swinging to the side avoiding the vertical blue flame as it passed by him.

Kicking the air in front of her, Azula unleashed more waves of blue fire toward Zuko.

Rising to his feet, face full of determination, Zuko ducked and maneuvered past the waves of fire that came at him at different angles as he sprinted toward Azula.

Making it past all her attacks, Azula ceased with the waves of fire as she glared at Zuko approaching quickly.

A ball of fire igniting in her hand, Azula shot it toward Zuko as it fell short and exploded well off in front of him, creating a shroud of smoke in the middle of him and her.

Approaching the cloud of smoke at full speed, Zuko suddenly saw a horizontal wave of blue fire cut through the shroud of smoke.

Threatening to cut him in halves, Zuko front flipped over the wave of fire as it passed by him, slicing off a snippet of his hair.

Landing on his feet in front of the cloud of smoke while still in full momentum, a hand suddenly popped through the veil of smoke in front of him.

Zuko's eyes slowly widened in horror as the open palmed hand came toward his face in slow motion, before igniting blue flames point blank on the left side of his face.

A controlled explosion of flames blasted forward as Zuko went flying back out of it.

The cloud of smoke being blown back from the explosion of flames forward, Azula emerged out of it as she threw forward her other hand with a ball full of flame at Zuko.

Sliding on his back, Zuko pried his right eye clenched in pain open as he spotted the incoming fireball.

Putting his hands behind his head he sprung backwards onto all fours, avoiding the ball of fire that crashed in front of him and created a cloud of smoke.

Sliding to a stop and taking a knee, Zuko, head bowed down with hair shrouded eyes and clenched teeth, wiped the blood dripping down from his busted charred lips with the back of his hand.

Springing out of the cloud of smoke in front of him, Azula threw a flaming punch at Zuko that connected into his face.

Zuko's feet slid back in the dirt as Azula stuck the punch into him.

Scowling with teeth bared as she kept the punch burrowed into him, Azula's lips parted slightly in surprise as looking at her fist she saw it was caught in Zuko's hand not his face.

Raising his head, Zuko scowled at her with his upper face shrouded, before winding back a fist and throwing it at her.

Azula managed to free her fist from Zuko's hand as she sidestepped out of the way.

Gripping his arm that threw the punch, Azula then used his momentum to throw him over her body as she slammed him to the ground on his back.

Rebounding off the ground, Zuko looked up in shock to see Azula's hand over his face as she ignited flames out of they could spill out however, Zuko gripped Azula's wrist and pointed it up and away from his body.

Azula retaliated with a boot to Zuko's left eye as the ground caved in around his head from the impact.

Grabbing her collar, Zuko tossed Azula forward as she went flying off her feet.

Landing back onto her boots, Azula turned around, her face flashing in shock as she barely moved in time to elude Zuko as he lunged at her with a fiery dagger in his hand.

Scowling as they passed by each other in slow motion, Azula wound back her fist in blue flames and swung it at Zuko. Blocking it with his forearm, Zuko slashed back at Azula with his dagger as the two began swinging viciously at one another, Azula with her fiery fists and Zuko with dual fiery daggers.

Cuts and splits began appearing over Azula's skin and through her clothing as no matter how much she battered Zuko with her fiery fists he wouldn't stop coming at her. Coming across his chin with a flaming uppercut, Azula went for the finishing blow as she unloaded everything she had into the punch.

Zuko's head snapped back as he fell backwards.

Azula's cold calculating face watching him fall, suddenly flashed in shock as Zuko catching himself on his back foot, raised his daggers above his head and brought them down on Azula.

Reacting barely in time, Azula raised and locked her forearms against Zuko's as she halted the daggers above her head.

Teeth bared in rage, Zuko edged his daggers closer to Azula as they began inching down.

Azula's face contorted in determination as she visually struggled to stop Zuko from advancing, but couldn't.

Arms trembling, the daggers crept steadily closer to the top of her head as her knees began to buckle.

Sinking to one knee, Azula was on the verge of being completely overtaken by Zuko.

Mustering up the last of her strength, Azula gave one final push off her back leg against Zuko, creating narrowly enough room for her to slip by and sidestep past him as she delivered a backwards kick into his back.

Letting out a gasp for air, Azula bent forward panting, the struggle having taken everything out of her.

Hearing something approaching behind her, Azula turned around to meet a flaming fist across her face from Zuko as he stuck it into her cheek.

Feet lifting off the ground, Azula's entire body contorted into the devastating blow.

Winding back his left fist, Zuko ignited it in orange flames before burrowing it into Azula's gut. Azula's body contorted again into the blow as she coughed up blood onto Zuko's enraged face.

Winding back his right fist he ignited it in flames, before throwing it up in a fiery uppercut under Azula's chin snapping her head back.

Feet still off the ground, Azula had her legs taken out from underneath her as Zuko grabbed them and tackled her to the ground.

Pinning her beneath his body, Zuko then began swinging loaded back fists across Azula's face brutishly.

Blood splattered onto the rain soaked ground as the cracking sound of the blows cut through the sound of the rain.

Azula's legs jerked from every blow as Zuko continued to wale on her.

Throwing another one of his fists, Zuko had it caught in Azula's hand as she quickly came across his face with her other fist and switched their positions.

On top of him, Azula threw a loaded back right and left fist into Zuko's face, before having her third and fourth punch caught in his hands.

Pulling her in, Zuko head-butted her in the face as she fell back off of him.

"Aghhhh!" Zuko shouted tackling her to the ground as he wound back a flame dagger in his hand and thrust it down.

 ** _C-crack!_**

Lightning flashed in the sky.

Zuko, frozen in shock, dagger stopped halfway, stared down below him with his right eye widened and mouth agape.

 ** _C-Crack!_**

Lighting flashed again illuminating his face in a blue light and what he stared at beneath him.

Soaked in rain and mud, hair wildly strewn about her face, blood running down her nose and mouth, glowering with utter hatred, was Azula…crying.

Zuko was dumbstruck as he stared into her golden eyes that reflected his own.

There was such pain and turmoil in them.

Not physical pain, but…

Suddenly feeling something hot under his stomach, Zuko looked underneath him before being propelled into the air from a blue fireball stuck in his gut.

Sitting up with her eyes shut, Azula gasped trying to catch her breath.

Crashing back to the ground face down ten yards away, Zuko laid sprawled out unmoving.

Listening to him begin to stir back to consciousness, Azula opened her eyes and glared at him.

Rising slowly to all fours, Zuko coughed hoarsely into one of his hands as looking into it he saw blood splattered over his palm.

Clenching his teeth and fists tightly he slowly began rising to his feet.

Azula hastening to her feet shakily, made sure he didn't rise before her.

Rain was now pouring down as the two stood up hunched over facing one another.

A mixture of rain, tears, and blood ran down Azula's hair and face as she breathed heavily and stared Zuko down with a derisive glare.

Zuko, breathing slightly strained, glared back at Azula with his right eye, blood and rain running down his soaked hair and face.

Catching his breath, Zuko stood up straight and took a fighting stance.

Azula still hunched over breathing hard, bared her teeth in a frustrated snarl as igniting her hands in blue fire punched them forward sending forth two balls of fire toward Zuko.

Watching the incoming attack approach, Zuko's right eye suddenly widened in surprise as he effortlessly evaded left and right out of the way of the ill aimed fireballs.

Staring back at Azula with a look of mild confusion Zuko seemed to incite her fury further as winding back her hands she thrust them forward unleashing a giant stream of blue flame at him.

Grimacing, Zuko sprinted off to the side as the blue flames shot passed him.

Following him with her arms, Azula chased Zuko with her stream of flames licking at his back as he tried to get around her in large circle.

Coming around the side of her, Azula cut off the flames in her hands as she blasted off with fire at her feet toward Zuko in an attempt to cut him off.

Seeing her coming out of the corner of his eye, Zuko slid to a stop on his heels as Azula lunging out at him with her fist missed him by inches.

Shooting past him, Azula slid on her feet from her momentum, before slipping and falling face first into the mud.

Zuko stared in shock, as Azula rising to her feet slipped and fell back into the mud.

Zuko couldn't believe what he was seeing…

Rising to all fours, a blast of fire detonated from under Azula's hands as she sprung back at Zuko with fists full of flame.

Eye widening in surprise, Zuko evaded Azula's fiery fists aimed at his face with fluid effortlessness as he began back treading away from her.

Her attacks…they were so sloppy, Zuko thought continuing to evade with ease.

Every punch she threw was so telegraphed and clumsy it made it child's play to avoid them.

Looking at her crazed face, Zuko could see the desperation she had in her eyes to hit him as she continued swinging at him wildly: desperation, born from anger and rage.

Although the two emotions were indeed great conduits for firebending and her raw power had undoubtedly benefitted from it for a while, she had become completely blinded by it to the point now it was actually making her weaker.

It had consumed her and her reason and she was no longer thinking, only acting out of pure emotion.

The way of bending with your anger and rage was an art, albeit a more crude form then what Azula usually used, it involved tapping into one's anger and rage for more fuel for your fire.

When done properly it resulted in considerably increasing the intensity of the users output of flames.

There were however, noticeable drawbacks to using this method.

In addition to taking a heavier toll on the user's body and stamina, (varying in degree on the user's experience and aptitude using the method) and use higher thinking, the entire method was in itself a wager.

The more anger and rage you used the harder it became to remain control over yourself, and although one might think that this wasn't important it was actually fundamentally so.

For losing control spelled certain defeat for any method of firebending.

It was for these reasons Azula deemed the method subpar and why she never used it up until now.

The flaws far outweighed the benefits, and with her superior utilization of method of bending with concentration and sheer force of will, augmented by her cunning mind, she didn't even need to best him in raw power (which she did); she could pick him apart a hundred times over with her wits alone.

For whatever reason Azula had turned to her anger and rage, it was a mistake.

Lunging at him with another heavy punch Zuko moved to the side to avoid it as Azula slipped and fell into the mud again.

The candle that burns twice as bright burns out twice as quick.

Although she was a little stronger there for a short while, she had lost control fairly early and burned through her stamina ten times as fast.

Zuko watched still a little surprised as Azula rose to her knees, panting heavily covered in mud slithering down her face.

Perhaps the most ironic thing about this whole ordeal was Azula knew the dangers of bending with your anger and rage especially if you were inexperienced in it, better then him.

Yet, she still turned to it.

Rising wobbly with her back turned to him, Azula turned around and faced him.

Her breathing was haggard and strung out as she bent over glowering at him with her hair wildly strewn about her face and her hands on her knees.

This was the reason control was so important.

She was completely winded because of it.

Glaring at him as she tried to catch her breath, Azula winded back her hands and ignited flames in them, thrusting them forward.

Only no flames ignited.

Azula's face lit up in surprise as she tried again but nothing.

And the thing a firebender's power most was most dependent on was breathing.

Looking at her soaked hands in frustration, a look of genuine surprise seem to wash over her face.

"Was she just noticing it was raining? " Zuko thought incredulously.

Clenching her fists as she bowed her head, Azula seemed to focus intensely into hands as they shook.

Blue flames suddenly erupting out of them, Azula wound them back and flung a ball of fire at Zuko.

Eyes narrowing at the incoming attack, Zuko stood his ground as the fiery projectile approached him.

Winding back a hand, Zuko swatted the fireball out of the air as it dispersed into steam.

Azula grimaced angrily as Zuko glared at her unflinchingly.

Punching forward her fists, Azula shot more fireballs at Zuko as they soared toward him.

Not even raising his hands, Zuko took the attacks head on as they dissipated into steam on contact with body.

Continuing to fire more attacks, Azula finally stopped as she grimaced in pain panting and the flames in her hands extinguished.

Looking at her palms, Zuko could see the burns on them from her lack of control over her flames.

Looking up at him from her grimace, Azula saw Zuko's cold eyes staring at her charred hands.

Face filling in rage, Azula charged off at Zuko with a loaded back fist.

Swinging it at him as she approached him, Azula had her fist caught in Zuko's hand.

Face scrunching up in effort to free her hand from his grip, Zuko looked at Azula with cold eyes that burrowed into her soul.

Snarling at him, Azula threw her other fist at him, only to have it caught in his other hand.

Azula writhing around bowed her head as she tried to free her hands.

"It's over Azula." She heard Zuko say stonily.

Azula looked up at Zuko equally enraged and shocked by his words.

A form of grave confidence exuberated from Zuko as he stared at her grimly.

Pulling back her hands so hard her arms felt like they would rip off, Azula finally freed herself as she fell back onto her knees.

Panting heavily, she glared up at Zuko as he glared down at her.

Teeth bearing in rage, Azula rose to her feet.

Watching her as she stood up shakily, Zuko glared as she panted heavily hunched over scowling at him.

Catching her breath and standing straight, Zuko's eyes narrowed slightly.

Scowling at him, Azula extended out two fingers and dropped into a familiar stance.

"That's…" Zuko's eyes widened shocked.

Electricity began sparking in Azula's fingers as she started twirling her fingers in front of her body.

Zuko let out a nervous grunt as his teeth bore in a nervous scowl.

A stream of lightning forming crackled as Azula weaved it in front of her body and an intimidated Zuko who began slowly back stepping away from her.

Face filling in rage, Azula tucked her hand with her two finger tips filled with lighting pointed toward Zuko into her stomach, before thrusting it forward.

The sound of crackling lighting was followed by a blood curdling scream that filled the air.

Zuko stared in shock.

Azula was being electrocuted alive.

Covered in the lightning she tried to fire at him, her attack had backfired on herself.

Zuko watched with a wide eye as Azula felt like she was being torn apart from the inside out, her muscles having seized up so tightly, she felt like they would crush her bones any second.

The agonizing pain she felt seemed to last an eternity as nothing she had ever experienced even came close.

Then suddenly, the pain lessened to about half as she felt something wrap around her.

Eyes clenched shut up until now from the sheer pain, Azula was able to crack open her eyes as her eyes widened in surprise.

Zuko was face to face with her arms linked around her back as he glared at her, face contorted in pain, covered in lightning now as well.

Before she could even question herself what he was doing, Zuko unlinked his hands behind her back and ran them down her arms until he linked their hands together.

Azula looked with a face contorted in pain and confusion at Zuko as scowling at her with his pain filled face he turned his head and brought their right hands extending out together.

Extending out his two fingers, Zuko then looked back toward Azula.

Looking at him grudgingly, Azula seemed to get the idea as she turned her head and extended out her two fingers as well.

Lighting began to channel into their fingertips forming into an unstable ball of electricity as the two of their faces contorted in concentration.

No good they needed to stabilize it.

Unlinking their left hands, Zuko brought Azula's left hand around behind his waist, before bringing his behind hers.

Azula's face lit up in surprise and a blush appeared on her face before she glared over at him accusingly.

Zuko glared back, before raising his hand a little higher and bringing them closer together.

Now cheek to cheek the two glared at one another in a sideways glance, before looking ahead at the task at hand.

Both concentrating, they managed to stabilize the ball of electricity as it tried to dispel out of their fingertips.

Only it wouldn't. "Dammit why wouldn't it work?!" Zuko internalized.

Feeling Azula's grip slack, Zuko looked at Azula whose head began to dip and her eyes began to close.

Zuko's eyes widened in horror as Azula's body began to go limp.

Numbness began to wash over Azula's senses as darkness set in.

She was so tired…

Azula's eyes sprung open as she felt something moist press up against her cheek.

Zuko was kissing her…

Lighting blasted out of their fingertips as it went flying into the sky and exploded.

Falling apart from one another both of them landed on their backs.

The sound of rain and the two breathing heavily was all that was heard.

 **…**

"How did you know that would work?" Zuko heard Azula's still slightly winded voice call out after a while.

"I didn't." Zuko responded back still a little winded as well.

"What?!" Azula exclaimed sitting up shocked.

"So that was just dumb luck?!" She shouted astounded.

"It worked didn't it!" Zuko shouted back.

"Tch. I'm washing my face in acid when I get home." Azula stated wiping her cheek.

"Be my guest." Zuko said sitting up and propping himself against a nearby rock, before closing his eyes.

Azula stared at him edgily.

"Why'd you do it?" Zuko heard Azula's voice call out softly as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

She was looking away frowning bitterly almost as if she was nervous to hear the answer.

Zuko laid his head back against the rock and closed his eyes.

"Who knows." He answered lamely.

Zuko's eyes opened in surprise as a small pebble bounced off his head.

Looking at who threw the pebble, Azula pouted at him fiercely.

Zuko glared clicking his tongue annoyed, before resting his head back against the rock and closing his eyes.

A huge rock slammed inches from his face into the rock behind him.

"Alright!" Zuko shouted conceiting.

Opening his eyes, Zuko looked at Azula soberly.

Azula matching his look locked eyes with him as she waited anxiously for his answer.

Rain poured down as tension filled the air.

"I did it because… I couldn't watch you die…" Zuko pouting turned his head away before finishing.

"I care about you." He said clearly unhappy about the notion.

A light pebble hit Zuko's head again as his face lit up in surprise, before contorting into annoyance as he glared at Azula.

"Liar." She said eyes hidden by her hair.

"Your jealous of me and you hate me….You don't care about me." She said before winding back her hand to throw another pebble.

Zuko caught her wrist before throwing it.

"Idiot." Zuko said bluntly.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" He said with a faint blush.

Azula's eyes widened behind her hair.

Clenching her teeth, Azula bowed her head.

"Why….?" She whimpered.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Azula punched Zuko's chest childishly.

Grasping his collar, Azula whimpered bowing her head again.

"So why do you…"

Azula felt a hand rest on top of her head as she looked up surprised at Zuko.

He looked at her sincerely.

"Because… I love you." He said.

Azula was completely blown away.

Tears pouring down her eyelids, Azula's bottom lip quivered before throwing her arms around him as she began wailing loudly.


	3. Book One: The Rain

Sort of a short chapter bridging the last chapter with the next one.

Bold lettering is Azula narrating this chapter in case that isn't obvious and I wrote that confusingly.

* * *

 **"I've always hated the rain."**

Rain continued to fall down from the dark grey sky as on the ground kneeling down Azula held onto Zuko with her arms wrapped around him.

Her wailing had died from earlier, as frowning with soaked hair covering her eyes and her cheek resting on his shoulder she sniffled softly.

 **"The way it made me feel weak..."**

Feeling as Zuko put a hand behind her back comfortingly, Azula's eyes widened behind her hair, before her bottom lip quivering and her eyes drooping back down, she buried her face into his shoulder.

A few moments passed before Azula removing her arms around Zuko, slowly pulled away from him.

Both of their heads bowed down, they exchanged no words as rain continued to fall down on them.

 **"Alone..."**

Extending out a shy hand, Azula brought it to Zuko's cheek as he flinched upon her touch.

Azula shot back her hand like she had been burned by fire.

 **"Unloved..."**

Gripping back her hand gently, Zuko brought it back to his cheek as Azula lifted her head up and looked at him.

Lips parted and eyes hidden by her soaked hair, she lifted Zuko's face gently up.

Zuko frowned ashamed as his face full of burns, blood, and cuts, came into view.

The horrified shock was evident on Azula's face, despite the upper half being concealed by her hair.

Running her shaky fingers over his cheek, Zuko looked sadly as Azula took in the damage she had done to him.

His skin on the upper half of his face had been completely burned off along with some flesh as his left eye seemed to have taken the worst of it.

He'd probably never see out of it again.

Zuko's eye drooped in compassion as Azula's eyes looked over the rest of his body and took in every burn, bruise, and cut she caused.

Bottom lip quivering as tears began to pour down her cheeks; Azula put her hand over her mouth as she bowed her head crying.

 **"Like a monster."**

Hand cupping her cheek, Azula looked up at Zuko as he brought her face eye to eye with him.

A warm smile spread across his face as Azula's eyes widened.

 **"That was the day…"**

Azula's eyes quivered looking at Zuko and his bright closed eye smile.

 **"I stopped hating the rain."**

* * *

So yeah hope that made sense. If it didn't let me know and I'll try and fix it.


	4. Book One: And Enter the

Another two months another chapter. This one takes place right after the last.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The storm was taking a turn for the worse, Zuko observed as he looked into the dark sky pouring down rain.

A moment ago, it seemed like it was letting up, but now he was sure the opposite was true.

"We should get moving." Zuko said before turning his head back down to Azula.

She was staring at him in a daze, before snapping out of it as she gave a nod of her head in agreement.

Trying to rise up, Zuko nearly fell forward on his face had Azula not caught him in her arms.

"I must have lost my footing." Zuko said wearily as Azula helped him back to a sitting position.

"You better let me help you." Azula said.

"Wait, you're seriously offering to help me?" Zuko asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, unless you don't want it tough guy." Azula riposted.

"No, I'll take you up on the offer…thanks." Zuko said.

"Good, now try and not to squirm too much." Azula said wrapping his arm over her shoulder and helping him to his feet.

Zuko hissed in pain as he stood to his feet with Azula.

"Hurts like hell." He said.

"We need to get you to a healer quick." Azula said beginning to move forward with Zuko slowly, mindful of his injuries.

"Really wish you were a water bender right about now." Zuko remarked referring to their healing capabilities.

"Thirty minutes ago probably wouldn't have been so bad either." Azula bantered looking at Zuko with a small smile.

Zuko smiled back at her when suddenly she stopped and looked up at something to the side of him with eyes wide in horror.

Looking to see what it was, Zuko could barely see anything in the poor weather conditions other than a dark mountain off in the distance.

Zuko's eye squinted before it widened in horror.

"Wait…That wasn't a mountain…"

Towering about 50 feet, covered in black rigid scales, wings partly extended, perched on a small ridge with its enormous talons dug in, and staring at him with dark yellow reptilian eyes, a low audible rumble escaped from its mouth.

"Pathetic."

It…It was a dragon. Zuko stared completely in shock of the legendary beast.

Snapping out of it, Zuko looked to Azula who was in equal shock of the beast staring up at it.

Grabbing her by the hand, Zuko pulled her with him as he began sprinting away from the dragon as fast as he could.

They had to get as far away from it as they could, Zuko thought adrenaline driving his broken body.

Dragons were secluded creatures by nature; maybe if they just left it alone it wouldn't…How was this even possible?! His uncle supposedly had slain the last dragon.

An increasing strain on his arm with his hand connected to Azula's brought Zuko's attention back to reality as he looked back at her. He grimaced as he did. She was panting, struggling to keep up. Dammit, she was still exhausted from their battle from earlier! No way was she going to be able to keep this pace.

A pillar of green fire suddenly shot down through the clouds in front of Zuko as he slid on his feet to a stop with Azula. The pillar spreading out created a wall of fire blocking the fire sibling's path as Zuko grimacing nervously watched as the dragon descended down from the clouds in front of him and touched down about thirty yards away. Dammit, he hadn't even noticed it move…

The dragon let out a low rumble as it stared at the two irritably.

"Run Azula." Zuko said as he pushed her behind him.

"What? What about you?" Azula asked shocked.

"I'll try and distract it and buy you some time. Get to the city and send help." Zuko said grittily.

In truth Zuko knew what he was doing was almost certain suicide, but at least this way one of them would live.

"I'm not leaving." Azula said defiantly seeing through his attempt of self-sacrifice.

"Stop being stubborn and listen to me for once!" Zuko snapped turning to her.

Meanwhile, the dragon didn't take too lightly to being ignored as it opened its mouth and unleashed a deafening screech that made Zuko and Azula cover their ears.

Rising up its talons, the dragon then brought it down toward Zuko and Azula.

"Look out!" Zuko shouted tackling Azula out of the way as the dragon's talons shattered the ground where they just stood knocking the two back from the force of the impact.

Rolling on the ground with Azula in his arms, Zuko took a dagger out of his boot and stopping face up, remembering what Mai had taught him about throwing weapons, threw it at the dragons face.

The dragon let out a screech as the dagger grazed its right eye.

Eyes clenched shut as it brought its wing to the injured eye; the dragon slammed its other talon into the ground blindly.

Zuko rolled over with Azula narrowly avoiding the attack, but was sent flying from the impact.

Taking the blunt of the harsh landing, Zuko slammed into the ground and rolled with Azula roughly before finally stopping face up and eyes closed as his arms fell from around her.

"Zuko..?"Azula called worried moving her wet hair back out of her face as she rose to her hands on top of him.

"Come on, get up, talk to me…" Azula said shaking Zuko's unconscious body concerned.

Suddenly, Azula's eyes went wide in horror as looking at her hands she saw them covered in blood.

Looking back at Zuko she could see the force of the impact from being blown back had reopened some of his wounds from earlier.

"No, no, no, he's losing blood fast." Azula thought upset.

She had no choice, she thought, putting her hands over the open wounds. Turning her face away uneasily, she heated up her hands hot enough to close Zuko's wounds. A grimace came across Zuko's face.

"Az…" He spoke blearily.

"Zuko I stopped the bleeding, but we need to-" Azula said frantically.

"J-Just go…you have to…leave me…" Zuko said.

"Stop being a self-righteous fool Zuko, I already said I'm not leaving you!" Azula pleaded upset.

"You aren't going anywhere." Azula heard a deep voice growl behind her as her eyes lit up in shock as she turned around to see the dragon glaring at her with one eye cut.

"You insects think you can wound me and simply walk away?!" The dragon boomed.

Azula scowled nervously as she rose to her feet and stood between the now unconscious Zuko and him.

"I'm a god compared to you worms!" The dragon stuck his face into Azula's.

Something on Azula caught the dragon's nose as it began sniffing her.

"Roku…" The dragon growled.

"I can smell his stench on you like a decaying corpse!"

"And yet, at the same time I can also smell…Sozin." The dragon said perplexed.

"Could it be that their offspring have made some sort of covenant and have decided to abandon old aggressions?!" The dragon fumed.

"My kin served Sozin, we remained loyal to him even after he hunted down my kind to extinction. But, this…If his descendants have decided to give up on tradition and embrace the enemy then they are the enemy!" The dragon rumbled.

Azula's mouth, teeth clenched nervously, suddenly twisted into a smirk.

"What's so funny?" The dragon fumed.

"It's just I've read and heard so much about the legendary dragons of old." Azula said beginning to slowly pace around the dragon.

"About their power, ferocity, cunning, and even how the rarest of type could even speak." Azula continued as she had almost completely walked around the dragon as it followed her with narrowed eyes.

"Just a little bit further…" She thought.

"But now that I'm face to face with one, I have to ask…." Azula said coming to a stop and facing the dragon with a smirk.

"Is all of your kind exaggerated, lizard brain, pathetic over grown snakes? Or is it just you?" Azula asked insolently.

Rage shot across the dragon's face as opening its mouth it shot out a stream of green fire at her.

"Perfect, it hadn't taken a breath before unleashing its flames." Azula thought as she watched the approaching flames.

Leaping to the side to avoid them, Azula put her hands in the green flames that shot past her as face scrunching up in exertion, she redirected a small stream of it back at the dragon as she spun around and hurled it at it.

The dragon roared in anger as the fire exploded in its face blinding it as it recoiled covering its eyes with its wings.

Running off to the side, Azula stopped and faced it.

Breathing erratic, she stood up straight and taking a deep breath whilst closing her eyes, brought it under control.

Sticking out two fingers, Azula then dropped into a familiar stance.

Groaning as he began to regain consciousness, Zuko rolled over onto his stomach. Coughing up blood, he opened his eye slowly as his blurry vision began to focus on Azula standing to the side of the dragon in her lightning bending stance.

The dragon roared in anger still blinded as he spewed torrents of green flames in front of him.

Lifting up her two fingers to the sky, Azula held them there in a state of deep concentration as lightning flashed sporadically in the sky above her.

Seething in rage, the dragon began to regain his sight as he looked around for Azula with his cracked open eyes.

Lightning struck down into Azula's fingers like a lightning rod as the dragon snapped his head to her.

Azula opened her eyes as she stared at the dragon eye to eye.

Inhaling a deep breath, the dragon's chest expanded and glowed green as Azula weaved the lightning in her fingers around her body before tucking it into her abdomen.

Time came to an almost standstill as Azula thrust forward an arc of powerful lightning at the dragon as he opened his mouth pouring out a river of flames.

Just before the dragon's flames poured out however, a small fireball, weak but unexpected made the dragon flinch and delay its attack as its eyes snapped to where it came from.

On the ground, on his stomach, hand extended out, breathing strained, was Zuko glaring up at the dragon.

Eyes snapping back to the threat in front of him the dragon's black pupils widened as they reflected the lightning incoming too fast for it to react.

The dragon let out a shrill shriek as electricity shot through its entire body.

Its dark yellow eyes bulged and its entire body seized up from the excruciating pain as finally the electricity ceased.

The dragon's eyelids drooped as limbs giving out it collapsed onto the ground in front of Azula with a thud.

Breathing heavily with her fingers still extended out, Azula's serious expression softened, as she fell to her hands and knees exhausted.

On his stomach watching, Zuko bowed his head as he rested on his elbows.

Rain still poured down from the sky as Azula after a couple of moments of catching her breath raised her head up to look at Zuko. He raised his head as well as the two stared at one another. Fatigue wore heavy on their faces as sticking out his hand Zuko gave Azula a thumb up.

A small smile came to Azula's face as she began to pick herself up.

Rising to her feet, Azula winced a little holding her right arm that she had used to redirect the lightning as she began to walk toward Zuko.

Watching Azula smile at him as she approached, Zuko couldn't help but feel like things were going to be different between the two from now on.

A sudden twitch in the dragon's wing behind Azula made Zuko's eye snap to it in horror.

"Azula!" Zuko shouted as the dragon's eye shot open.

"Watch out!" He shouted. Azula turned to her side shocked as the dragon rose to his feet knocking her on her rear.

Looking up, Azula looked in horror as the dragon staring down at her irately with an already full breath, unleashed it on her.

Green flames poured from the dragon's mouth as Azula didn't have time to evade the wide spread attack.

Powerless to do nothing, but stare at the flames as they approached her, Zuko suddenly appeared in front of her back toward her with his arms spread out to the sides.

"Zuko…?" Azula uttered surprised.

Peering back behind him with his right eye, Zuko uttered something inaudible to her.

Eyes widening in shock, Azula wished for once she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Zuko…!" Azula called getting up and frantically reaching for him.

Azula was forced to cover her face as the blinding green flames that Zuko shielded her from hit him head on and he shouted in pain.

The two were lost in a torrent of green fire as the dragon continued the devastating attack.

Cutting off the flames a couple seconds later, the dragon stared closely as the smoke dispersed from the location of his target.

The image of Zuko came into view from behind the smoke as it dispersed around him.

Trembling with hands still extended out, Zuko stood a charred remainder of a man.

A smirk came to the dragon's mouth as he let out a satisfied grunt.

Azula on her knees stared at Zuko in a state of complete horror and shock.

Arms drooping to his side, Zuko fell back into her arms as she held him with tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

Her mouth trembled trying to speak, but nothing would come out.

Raising a shaky hand up, Zuko held it out as Azula clasped it.

Zuko's hand squeezed hers as his charred lips quivered.

"A-A-Az- r-r-ru…." Zuko struggled to choke out throatily.

Hand going limp, it fell down to his side as Zuko let out his final breath and expired in her arms.

Azula's irises shrunk in horror.

"Hmph, good riddance." The dragon spat cruelly.

Tears streamed down her grief stricken face as images of Zuko flashed across her mind of him earlier: blushing, staring down at her surprised, smiling at her, and peering at her over his shoulder.

Azula let out a loud cry of pure agony as red flames shot out around her.

The dragon's face lit up in surprise as he looked down at Azula who was now surrounded in an aura of red flames.

Laying Zuko down gently on the ground, Azula stood up and looked down at him with shrouded eyes and a frown.

She was completely dry as rain dissipated around her aura. Her hair danced in the fire that surrounded her as did the sparkly tears that flew from her eyes before evaporating.

Looking up at the dragon with a glare behind her hair covered eyes; Azula balled her fists and clenched her teeth as she stood poised to fight the dragon.

The dragon had never seen anything like this before. Up until now it had all been cheap imitations of his kind and their movements, but this….This was completely unique.

A combustion suddenly erupted below Azula's feet as she blasted off toward it.

Eyes widening, the dragon was taken by surprise as charging forward with a flaming fist Azula slammed it into its gut.

Scales on the dragon's belly shattered around the impact of her attack as the dragon's mouth opened from having the wind knocked out of it.

Combustion erupting at her feet in midair, Azula soared up to eye level with the dragon.

Glaring at her as he regained his composure and closed his mouth the dragon swiped at her with his left talons.

Avoiding the attack by flipping with one arm on top of its paw, Azula squatted perched with her hands and feet on it.

A combustion of flames suddenly erupted from Azula's feet as the dragon's paw exploded into pieces and she went flying forward at its head.

The dragon snapped its head back letting out a shrill scream of pain as Azula came with a fist full of flame in her hand.

The dragon's right paw came out of nowhere as Azula was swatted down to the ground like a meteor.

On her hands and knees on the ground the dragon crashed his paw on top of her as he stared at it.

A combustion suddenly exploded the dragon's paw as it shrieked as it brought its maimed appendage to its face.

Standing in a crater with blood trickling down her forehead, Azula glared up at the dragon her red aura still burning.

Staring down at Azula with eyes that bulged in anger, the dragon let out a ferocious roar at her.

Drawing its head back the dragon inhaled a deep breath of air.

Balls of red flame ignited in Azula's hands that she kept down and to her side as she watched it.

Thrusting his head forward, the dragon unleashed a torrent of green fire from his mouth at Azula as she bringing her hands together in front of her shot forward a torrent of red flames at him.

The two flames clashed in the middle of them creating a yellow center point as although considerably smaller than the dragon's flames Azula's flames held even with the dragons.

Azula's teeth clenched in concentration as the dragon stared enraged and confounded of how she was matching the power of his flames.

Shifting his feet the dragon leaned his body forward for better control as he began pushing back Azula's flames.

Azula's faced scrunched up in grit as she tried to stop his advance.

The dragon's mouth opened wider as green flames began spilling over her red flames that barely now kept the dragon's at bay from completely overtaking her.

Falling onto her knee, Azula bowed her head struggling to hold on.

The image of Zuko peering at her over his shoulder came back into her mind, only this time she could hear what he said.

"Goodbye, Azula."

Azula screamed lifting her head as her red fiery aura grew causing the dragon's eyes to widen in shock.

Standing on two feet her aura and her flames turned a dark blue as they overtook the dragon's green flames.

The dragon's eyes widened in horror as the clash of flames center zoomed toward him, before going down his throat.

The dragon screeched in agony as cyan flames erupted from his mouth and he thrashed in suffering.

Falling to the ground with eyes still wide open the deceased dragon's body began burning away from the inside out.

Azula's giant blue aura decreased as it turned to red before finally disappearing completely.

Breathing heavily she stared at the ginormous best laying on the ground in front of her, before turning her attention behind her.

Zuko's disfigured body laid in a puddle of muddy water as Azula walked over to him weakly with a frown.

Kneeling down in front of him, Azula picked him up into her arms and held him close to her.

The sound of weeping could be heard through the rain that wouldn't stop falling.

* * *

The end.

Well probably not.


	5. Book One: Rekindle

So yeah, decided to continue this thing. This chapter will be a part of a 2 part chapter that I'll be adding the following one within the next couple days, maybe sooner.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning as Azula stood back against a wall with her arms folded, outside. She had a bored look on her face as she appeared to be waiting for someone.

Eyes spotting that somebody as they walked up to her a smile spread across her face.

"About time you showed up." Azula said smiling. "I was beginning to think you weren't looking forward to this as much as I was."

"Why?" The person revealed to be Zuko asked seething.

"Huh, why what?" Azula asked feigning ignorance.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Zuko roared.

A smirk came across Azula's face.

"I don't know why you're so mad at me. I just mentioned the idea to father, Zuzu" Azula said slyly.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Zuko shouted angrily.

"But that is your name isn't it?" Azula asked feigning ignorance again.

Zuko stared daggers at her.

"Well hey, if you don't like that name we can always give you a new one." Azula said jauntily."Let me think…" she said bringing a finger to her chin and staring up.

"How does imbecile sound?" Azula asked.

Zuko's face grew angrier.

"No? Probably too many syllables for you. Hmmm…How about moron? Stupid? Dunce?"

"Oh, I know!" Azula exclaimed.

"Disappointment." She said with a cruel smile.

Zuko enraged, snapped as hands balling into fists he swung at Azula.

Within seconds he was face first in the dirt with his arm behind his back as Azula twisted it with her boot on the back of his head.

"You're so impatient, Zuzu." Azula said smirking.

"Don't worry this day will be one you never forget…" Azula declared sinisterly.

"Open the gates!" Azula shouted releasing Zuko as she stood straight up.

The wall Azula was leaning on earlier opened as bright light shone through revealing the rocky fields of the fire nation.

"Time to spar." Azula said sinisterly.

* * *

 **Present…**

Rain still poured down as Azula kneeled on the ground holding Zuko in her arms.

It had been only minutes since she had defeated the dragon that she lost him to, but to her it had felt like an eternity she had been away from him. The one person, who despite the horrible things she did and said to him….actually said he loved her; the only person in her life to say those words.

Azula cupped his charred face weeping over it.

"Please…don't leave me here alone Zuko….Not again…" Azula whimpered holding him closely.

That's when she heard it.

 ** _Thump_**.

A heartbeat.

Azula's eyes went wide as she pulled away from Zuko and looked down at him.

"Zuko…?" She uttered almost too afraid to ask if this was just her imagining things.

Zuko's face shuddered in pain as he took in a small breath.

"Zuko!" Azula exclaimed full of mixed emotions as tears flew from her eyes.

"Hang on; I'm going to get you some help." Azula said moving to pick him up.

Soon as she touched him however, he moaned in pain.

Azula put a hand over her mouth. Tears welled back up in her eyes as they poured down the sides of her face and hand as she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry…" She whimpered.

"Be strong, he needs you…" Azula reprimanded herself raising head back up.

"I'm going to pick you up Zuko. I'll try and be gentle." Azula said sensitively.

Picking him from under his arms, Azula put his belly over the width of her upper back as rising up as she held one of his arms in one hand and his leg in the other.

Getting ready to move toward the way home it suddenly struck Azula that she had no idea which way home was.

She knew it was to the north, but she had no way of finding out which way north was. The sun was blocked by the rain and even worse on the ground there was now a dense fog that prevented her from seeing more than a couple feet in front of her face.

"Dammit there weren't even any landmarks either! Just stupid grass and rock-" Azula panicked turning around looking for something, anything that could be of help.

A crunch sounded from underneath Azula's foot as looking what she stepped on she saw a crushed flower among a pile of ashes.

"That's…." Azula's mind flashed back to earlier.

* * *

 **Earlier that day...**

"We've been walking for an hour already! How much further are you going to drag us out here?!" Zuko griped walking behind Azula a fair distance, in the sunny sky fields of the fire nation.

"Just far enough where no one can hear you scream like a whimp when I start thrashing you." Azula quipped not even bothering to turn around.

"You-" Zuko fumed before something caught his eye below him.

It was a small bunch of flowers.

Zuko stopped and squatted down in front of the yellow plant life in full bloom.

They were daffodils. He knew this from spending so much time in the fire palace gardens with his mother. Odd thing was, they were the only plant life other than grass and weeds he had seen since the four miles he had been walking out here. That and daffodils weren't even native to this region. They like most flowers were from the earth kingdom.

A breeze blew by as Zuko took the chance to inhale a whiff of the flowers. That sweet fragrance… it reminded him of his mother.

Staring at the flowers with a small smile, Zuko's face suddenly widened in shock as they ignited in blue flames.

Looking up in front of him, standing with her fingers extended was Azula.

"A pansy gawking at pansies. So fitting and pathetic." Azula insulted smirking.

Zuko scowled at her angrily.

"My, my, Zuko, it was an accident. No need to get your pansies in a bunch. Hahahaha! I am hilarious!" Azula boasted turning around and continuing walking.

"Hurry up or you're the next thing I incinerate!" Azula barked.

Glaring at her as she left, Zuko looked back down at the burning flowers. Putting his hands over them he snuffed out the flames as smoke rose from them.

Getting up to leave, Zuko stopped as he noticed one single flower remained completely untouched. Before he could question this, Azula barked calling his name again.

"Zuko!"

Zuko glaring in front of him gave one last look at the flowers before leaving to catch up with Azula.

* * *

 **Present...**

"That flower…it had to be the one from earlier." Azula thought.

"Wait; if her memory served her correctly she remembered the flowers being arranged in a horizontal line in the direction of the way they were judging by the singed ground and the fact that they had traveled a little more south then this point before stopping… that meant that…that way was north!" Azula exclaimed turning her head.

Moving as fast as she could with Zuko, Azula estimated roughly if she kept this pace it would take her thirty minutes to reach the gate of the capital.

Seconds turned into minutes as before Azula knew it she had reached the main road of the fire nation that connected the capital with almost every village and smaller city. This meant she was halfway there.

Looking down the road, Azula had to make a choice. It was a straight shot if she crossed passed the road and kept going the way she was, but she would have no real way of telling if she strayed from it. The rain and fog made it almost impossible not to get lost and it was a miracle she had even found this road.

The safest bet would just be to follow the road back to the capital. Problem was it wasn't exactly a straight road so it would take her extra time.

She could feel Zuko's weak heartbeat on her shoulder as she knew she had to hurry and decide.

She couldn't risk getting lost; she would just have to make up lost time by moving even quicker, Azula thought making her way down the dirt paved road.

Almost running, Azula felt like her legs would give out with every step, but she wouldn't allow it. She would follow this road to the end, even if it killed her.

A couple of minutes passed, as continuing down the road, Azula began to hear a faint rumbling off in the distance. The sound growing louder Azula tried to pinpoint its origin through the sound of the pouring rain and thunder. Just then Azula saw a dim yellow light through the fog ahead of her swaying back and forth.

Squinting, Azula's eyes widened in shock as suddenly a horse led carriage came speeding out of the fog ahead of her threatening to run her and Zuko over.

The sound of wheels screeching to a stop and horses neighing were followed by a thud hitting the ground.

The yellow lantern on the carriage creaked swaying back and forth, before a hand reached out and grabbed it off its hook.

Sliding down the sloped side of the elevated road with said lantern, a man veiled in a hooded tunic began searching the ground around him.

Coming upon a body, the man raised his lantern over it revealing Zuko's charred visage.

The man stared emotionlessly when he heard a voice demand weakly.

"Get…Get away from him…"

The man raised his lantern up ahead of him causing his face to go wide in shock at what he saw.

Lighting flashed above revealing a rain soaked Azula rising to her feet.

"Or the next accident you're in…is going to be the fatal kind…." She threatened icily with narrowed eyes.

"P-Princess Azula…?!" The man with the lantern stammered shocked.

"Are you alright? Please forgive me, I didn't see you on account of the rain and fog and-Please allow me to help you-" He asked frantic taking a step over Zuko's body.

"I said get away from him!" Azula shouted making the man back up from Zuko quickly. Stumbling over to Zuko, Azula kneeled down in front of him before putting her ear to his chest.

"I'm sorry for the delay brother; please, keep hanging on a little while longer." Azula beseeched lifting her head up and staring down sorrowfully.

"T-That's the prince Zuko?" The man asked unsettled.

Azula shot a scowl at the man making him recoil back in fear. Picking Zuko up in her arms and putting him across her shoulders, Azula's knees buckled trying to stand up as she fell down onto a knee.

"Princess please allow me to assist-" The man implored reaching for her.

"Don't touch me!" Azula snapped at him.

Trying again as exerting herself to the limit Azula managed to stand on her two feet. Trudging forward slowly Azula began setting out to hike back up the slippery slope to the road.

"Please princess, I can get you to the capital much quicker if you just-" The man followed her with the lantern.

"I…don't…. need… your… help!" Azula seethed scaling up slowly up the slippery slope with her boots and hands.

"But the prince does!" The man said boldly.

Azula was taken back in shock as she slid back down the slope from the minimal progress she made.

What…What was she thinking…? She had become so concerned with helping Zuko that she let her pride blind her to what was best for him…

"I can get you two there in an half hour if we-" The man started.

"Half hour?!" Azula repeated shocked.

"Well yes…even if the weather wasn't so bad it's still at least a 20 minute trip by horse." The man said.

"Where…Where are we?" Azula asked horrified.

"About a quarter mile south of Yujin city…" The man said.

Azula's eyes stared downward mortified. "Yujin city…. That was in the complete opposite direction of the fire capital. How could she have blundered so massively at such a dire time?"

This isn't the time; Azula's logical part of her mind forced its way to the forefront. Right now all that matters is getting Zuko help.

She could figure out her punishment for herself later, Azula affirmed before turning to the man.

"Do you have a rope in your carriage?" she asked hastily.

"No, but I have some spare reins." The man offered.

"That will have to do, toss them down and exercise the upmost caution. This is the prince of the fire nation; you will do well to remember that." Azula said sternly.

"Right, names Jun by the way." The man replied before scaling back up the slope.

"Just a little longer Zuko." Azula whispered to him.

A few moments later a long pair of reins came falling down the side of the slope as reaching up Azula grabbed them and wrapped them around her waist. Giving a small tug on them Azula holding Zuko in her arms, began scaling up the wall with her feet.

Jun strained pulling the rope with his two hands as Azula reaching the top stepped back onto the road. Jun fell onto all fours breathing hard as Azula undid the reins before walking past him.

"Hurry, no time to waste." She said walking to the back of the carriage.

"Right…right behind you…" Jun said gasping getting up.

Laying down Zuko gently down on the wagon floor in back of the carriage that had a blanket covering it; Azula knelt over him grasping his hand as Jun sat at the driver's seat.

"Hold on." He said peeking through the tented divider.

Azula could feel them start moving as being too exhausted to kneel any longer she laid beside Zuko still holding his hand.

Her eyelids became heavy as the rhythmic rumbling of the carriage moving on the road began to lull her to sleep.

"Almost there…Zuko…." Azula murmured her eyelids closing.

* * *

 **A couple minutes later…**

Jun's eyes were fixed on the road as he held the reins in his hand and hurried the horses forward.

"How's the road?" Azula asked stepping out from behind the divider of the tented wagon leading to the driver's seat.

"Still pretty bad princess, but don't worry I do this for a living." Jun replied assured.

"Save royalty?" Azula retorted with a smile as she sat next to him.

"Well I'm not sure it can be considered saving after I almost ran you off the road." Jun said shamefaced.

"You're far too modest." Azula flattered.

Jun smiled as peering over at her he noticed she hadn't fastened her seat belt.

"You should really put on your seat belt princess." Jun pointed out.

"Mind if I rest my head?" Azula ignored, leaning her head against his arm.

"Oh, um, sure go ahead princess." Jun said nervously.

"I don't think my father will see it that way." Azula said drowsily.

"The king?" Jun asked surprised.

"Mhmmm. He'll want to thank the man who saved the prince and princess." Azula said.

"Thank me…?" Jun asked a hint of eagerness in his voice.

"Oh yes, he'll make you nobility and shower you with wealth, land, and whatever your heart desires." Azula said as she pressed her body against him.

"Even my hand in marriage if that's what you want…" Azula whispered alluringly.

Jun looked at Azula with wide eyes. She was staring up at him with soft glistening eyes.

Soaked in water and blood, battered and bruised, none of it took away from the beauty that was young girl before him. She may have only been 11 years of age, but the beauty of the fire nation's princess was already a thing of legend that spanned all across the four kingdoms. Every woman envied her glamour and every man wanted the young flower that had yet to even fully blossom to its full potential. Suitors flocked in the form of politicians, generals, high ranking nobility and even foreigners from other kingdoms all vying for the young princess's hand in marriage when she reached legal age.

Azula's hand cupped Jun's cheek as she brought their faces closer together. Their lips about to touch Azula closed her eyes as did Jun.

"Move and I'll blow your brains out through your skull." Azula's cold voice threatened.

Opening his eyes shocked, Jun was met with a glaring Azula with her fingers under his chin.

"Turn this dam thing around." Azula said austerely. "Now.

* * *

So yeah, hope that scene with Azula trying to "Seduce" Jun didn't creep anyone out too much. By the way, let me know if anything I wrote was confusing, stupid, too inappropriate for rating, nonsensical, or all the above. Feedback (any feedback) would be appreciated to help me improve, because frankly I feel I really need to.


	6. Book One: Interference

So my computer crashed couple days ago, but fortunately (or unfortunately) I was able to recover what I wrote, so here it is the second part to the two part chapter.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Princess Azula." A man in light firebender military armor called approaching a bored Azula leaning against the side of the gate leading outside the capital of the fire nation with her arms folded.

"What do you want captain Jiahao?" Azula asked annoyed not even bothering to look at him.

The captain of the fire nation capital police exhaled tiredly.

At least she remembered his name, he thought.

"Sorry to bother you your highness, but I'm obligated to show any person leaving the capital city gates a list of the capital's most wanted criminal's renderings in case they-." Jiahao started.

"Stop." Azula interrupted.

"Captain, are you aware of who I am?" Azula asked coolly.

"What?" Jiahao asked confused.

"Are you aware of whom I am?" Azula repeated.

"Of course." He answered.

"So you know I'm not just "any person" leaving these gates?" Azula asked pretentiously.

"Yes princess." He answered already knowing where this was going.

"So maybe then you can explain to me dear captain your reasoning of treating me, the princess of the fire nation, like some commoner." Azula said.

"My apologies princess." Jiahao said.

Azula scoffed turning her head away, "I will allow you to show me one rendering, choose wisely." Azula said.

Handing her a sheet of paper of the most wanted criminal, Azula snatched it out of his hand before looking at it derisively.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She asked looking at the captain.

"Human trafficking, manslaughter, rape, kidnapping?" Azula tossed the paper back at him.

"This is the capitals most wanted man?" Azula mocked.

The captain remained silent as Azula continued.

"There are conspirators, traitors, and spies lurking in the shadows and you have the audacity to put this clown as the capitals police highest priority?" Azula scolded.

"I'm relieving you of your duty captain Jiahao, indefinitely. You're dismissed, goodbye." Azula said folding her arms and turning away from him.

The captain even though humiliated and visibly furious bowed gracefully before leaving.

The piece of paper of the most wanted criminal of the fire nation capital laid upright on the ground beside Azula. Turning her head to it, she ignited it with a finger.

Turning her head back away, the piece of paper with the rendering and the bold lettering of the name Fang crumpled up as blue fire consumed it.

* * *

Azula's eye lids shot back open as she sprung sitting up.

It's him. Jun, the man who almost ran them over and then helped them, the man driving the carriage right now, he was Fang, the capitals most wanted man.

"Dammit…" Azula's hands balled up into fists.

She should have seen it sooner. She only had gotten one really good look at his face when she was being pulled up the side of the road by him, but she should have made the connection then.

Azula's teeth clenched in anger, this also meant the lying snake probably lied about her going the wrong way and he was taking them further from the city.

Azula's mind began racing with her and Zuko's options. With the condition Zuko was in simply jumping out of the carriage at this speed wasn't a possibility. A head on confrontation was also too risky and would probably result in them crashing, same for a sneak attack. She needed to get Fang out of the picture, but she needed this wagon to make up lost time.

Azula sat deep in thought when suddenly an idea hit her. Adjusting the upper half of her training garb, Azula fixed her hair before rising to her feet in a crouch and made her way through the tented divider to the driver's seat.

* * *

 **Present time…**

"P-princess Azula what's gotten into you?" Jun stammered shocked.

"I'm not telling you a third time. Turn us around or die." Azula said pressing her fingers under his chin, her face serious.

"But, I thought you wanted to get the prince back home-" Jun started before Azula interrupted him by ramming her fingers up his chin.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do, Fang." Azula said grittily.

Jun let out a big sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Hmmph…Hmmp hmmph….ha...haha…hahaha…" he started laughing heartily.

"Man… Guess a royal brat is a cut above your typical one, ha? You figured me out." Fang said smiling inappropriately.

"Not that it's going to make a difference…" He said darkly his eyes narrowing.

"You see I figured you out too. You're bluffing with these fingers under my chin. You're too exhausted to bend and you wouldn't dare kill me and risk dooming your precious brother in the back." Jun said looking at her intensely.

Azula matched his intense look. "You willing to stake your life on it?" She asked grittily.

The two stared each other down as neither gave way until….

Jun sighed. "Okay, okay." "You win, I'll turn us around." He said dolefully.

"Oh, but just one question…" He said turning his face to Azula with a big smile.

"You're wearing your seatbelt right?" He asked smiling.

Azula felt her body flying forward through the air as the last thing she heard was the sound of screeching tires and horses neighing, before she hit the floor and darkness took over her senses.

* * *

"Get up." Ozai's cold voice cut through Azula's unconsciousness as she opened her eyes.

She was lying face down on the ground of the palace training grounds with her father sitting in his throne off in the distance glaring at her angrily.

Rising to her feet, an exhausted and battered 6 year old Azula stood and faced a smirking lieutenant Zhao standing across from her.

"Again!" Ozai shouted angrily pounding his fist against the arm of his throne.

Both fighters dropping into a firebending stance, stared one another down, Azula glaring with tense eyes and Zhao with haughty arrogance.

Taking the offensive quickly, Zhao shot out flames from his fist.

Diving to the side to avoid it, Azula shot out two weak fireballs back at him.

Swatting them away easily Zhao stepped forward as he unleashed more powerful flames.

Azula bringing her arms in the front of her face to block his attack was pushed back by its force as her feet slid on the ground.

Knowing she couldn't block for much longer, Azula noticed Zhao's steps forward with every blast of flame.

Rolling forward underneath another blast of flame from him, Azula shot forth a blast of fire of her own aimed at his feet.

Zhao ceased firing as he stepped back from the flames.

Shooting forward more fireballs aimed at his feet, Azula began sprinting toward him.

Zhao back stepped completely off balance as Azula closing in on him in a dash, came under his chin with a flaming uppercut.

Only she stopped just inches from Zhao's face.

Ozai's lips curled into a sinister smile.

"Very good, Azula." he said.

Azula looked to her father with a relieved smile.

That was until a flaming fist into her gut knocked the wind out of her as she was lifted up in the air by it, before being slammed down by another fist from Zhao into her back.

Grasping her stomach, Azula had her face buried into the ground by Zhao's boot into the back of her head.

"F-Father…" Azula whimpered tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Let this be a lesson to you, my naïve daughter." Ozai said callously walking up to her with his hands behind his back.

"Never let your guard down around the enemy unless he's dead." Ozai said coldly.

Tears fell from Azula's closed eyes as she sobbed tragically out of consciousness.

* * *

The sound of rain woke Azula up as she cracked open an eyelid to see the lantern on the wagon swinging in the distance.

Her entire body was unresponsive as focusing on the lantern, she watched as it stopped swinging and began moving toward her.

"Hey, you're still alive!" Fang said excitedly coming upon her.

"I got to hand it to you, when I saw your body go flying out of the carriage I thought "There goes my ticket to an easy cushioned life." I was afraid I was going to just have to settle for selling your brothers organs." Fang said squatting down beside her.

"But, here you are, still kicking!" Fang said standing up and delivering a kick into Azula's gut turning her over onto her back.

"Get it, kicking?!" Fang laughed manically as he stomped on her chest and stomach.

Azula coughed up a spurt of blood out of her mouth as she held in her cries of pain.

"Aww, she even tries to hide her pain, you are really are grade A stock, princess." Fang said pitilessly.

"Shame I got to sell you to some smelly old rich pricks, I would have loved to break you down myself." Fang said smiling sinisterly with a hint of regret.

Looking at her blood stained mouth, Fang's eyes drifted down lower to her whole body.

"You know…" He said his eyes filled with lust as he brandished a dagger.

"This is probably going to affect the buying price…" He said kneeling over her and tracing the dagger down her neck.

"But, I'm sure they won't be too upset…" Fang said as he began cutting down the middle of the top of Azula's training garb.

"If the merchandise is slightly used…" He said sinisterly reaching to pull back the clothing and reveal her chest.

Fang's sinister grin on his face contorted into a look of pain as he let out a choke of pain.

On the side of his neck, dug completely in were Azula's fingers.

Pulling them out the fiery blue residue of her flames evaporated the blood on them.

"You…little…shi-"Fang toppled over the side of her grasping his wound with both hands.

Rising to her feet, Azula hobbled past Fang picking up his lantern as he stuck out a hand reaching for her fruitlessly.

Making her way to the back of the wagon Azula came back out from behind it with Zuko wrapped in a blanket over her shoulders.

Placing him over one of the horses, Azula began limping toward Fang again.

"Come back for a kiss goodbye?" Fang asked with a raspy voice, holding his neck as he smiled evilly at her coming upon him.

Ignoring him, Azula picked up the dagger he dropped as she stood over glaring at him.

"Going to finish the job, huh? Well go ahead, not very princess like to leave unfinished business." Fang said smiling.

Azula scowled at him with vengeful eyes, before turning around and began limping away.

"Don't know why you're packing that corpse brother along with you." Fang called out as Azula stopped in her tracks.

"He's just dead weight, ha, ha….literally." Fang chuckled cruelly.

Hand squeezing around the dagger, Azula turned around and marched back to Fang.

The sounds of his chuckling grew louder before distorting into a choke as the sound of slicing cut through the air.

Walking back to the carriage, Azula cut the harnesses around the horse with Zuko on, as she led it away from the rest to face the direction leading back home.

Mounting the horse with no saddle and Zuko hanging over it, Azula got low with one hand holding Zuko and the other the lantern, before giving a heel to the side of the horse making it take off as she disappeared into the foggy air.

The sound of mutilated laughter rang faintly in the air as Fang held his throat laughing… his cut off tongue lying to the side of him.

* * *

Leave me a review letting me know what you think. Next chapter should be out sometime in the next 2 weeks hopefully.


	7. Book One: Homecoming

So this took a bit longer then I originally hoped. Not perfect by any means, but I admit I enjoyed writing it even though I got frustrated on how to write it just right and with smooth wording. If you can look past the bad format of writing I think there's a good(?) or at least halfway interesting story being told.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Form up!" A voice shouted as a group of armor clad Imperial Firebenders formed into rows of five by six next to their horses and stood at attention.

Mounting a horse in front of them the captain of the Imperial Firebenders faced them.

"Earlier today the princess and the prince ventured outside the capital to spar, but have yet to return despite the less then pleasant weather." The captain spoke loudly over the pouring rain.

"Our orders come directly from Firelord Ozai, and are to retrieve them by any means necessary and escort them immediately back to the palace. Questions?"

A soldier stepped forward.

"Yes, Qing?" The captain asked.

"What if the prince is injured sir?" He asked.

"Right, in the case the prince is injured you are to treat to him to the best of your ability and escort him immediately to the palace healer for further examination." The captain said.

"Sir?!" A female soldier shouted stepping forward out of line.

"Yes, you have a question I take it?" The captain asked.

"Does the same go for the princess, sir?" She asked.

The sound of hearty laughter echoed through the entire ranks as the female soldier looked around confused.

"What's your name solider?" The captain asked amused.

"It's-It's Shun, sir!" She shouted nervously.

"Oh, your Qiang's daughter." The captain said fondly.

"Sir, yes sir, forgive my greenness sir!" She replied.

"Nothing to forgive, so I take it you haven't seen the prince or princess yet?" The captain asked smiling.

"Sir, no sir, I haven't had the honor yet!" She said.

"Well after you see her I'm sure you'll understand like the rest of your fellow comrades, the prince may still need our help from time to time, but the princess…She's far beyond needing our help." He said.

"Rider approaching the gate!" a voice shouted down from the top of the capital wall. The captain looked up at the solider giving the news.

"It's the princess!" The solider shouted.

"Well see it's just as I said the princess didn't need us after all." The captain said.

"Open the gate!" the soldier on the wall shouted as the ginormous gate began raising up.

Turning around to greet her, the captain's smile on his face faded as Azula came into view from behind the gate. She was heavily injured and completely soaked in rain and blood barely hanging onto the horse as she rode in on.

"Princess…what happened?" The captain asked shocked.

"Get me another horse." Azula demanded practically falling off of her horse onto the ground.

The captain turned around and gestured for a horse, before turning back to Azula.

"Princess, I have orders to-" the captain started.

"Clear a path for me to the palace." Azula cut him off as she put Zuko wrapped in a blanket over the new steed.

"But, princess what about the pr-" The captain tried to inquire.

"That's an order captain." Azula glared at him angrily.

The captain only hesitated for a second.

"A-All units mount up!" The captain yielded to her demands, turning around.

"We're escorting the princess to the palace!" The captain shouted as he took his position in front of his men as they all formed a spear head with Azula in the middle.

"Move out!" He shouted as they took off down the street.

* * *

The sun had begun to peek out from behind the clouds and the rain had died down to just a drizzle as the fog on the ground dispersed and the citizens of the capital had begun to fill back up the streets, commuting as they walked around with either hooded tunics or umbrellas.

Hearing a growing rumbling coming from down the street the people looked onward, before scurrying out of the way as a group of royal procession members came charging past them on horseback. Leading the charge, the captain of the royal procession raised his head as he spotted something up ahead.

Splashing his feet in a puddle in the middle of the street, a small boy in a hooded tunic frolicked about happily ignorant to the incoming charge of horses.

Raising his hand into the air with one finger, the captain motioned it forward as a member of the spear formation broke off and zoomed up ahead as someone took his place in the formation.

Snatching up the boy the member pulled off to the side of the road as the formation continued past him up.

"Lan!" The captain called the name of a solider as she rode up to the front of the formation.

"Take your squad and scout ahead!" The captain ordered.

"On it, sir!" Lan replied, before turning her head back and raising her hand.

"Dawn squadron, we're up." She called motioning forward as she rode through a hole in the formation the captain had made as four members followed her.

Galloping forward at full speed as they broke away from the main formation, they were completely out of the line of sight within a couple of minutes.

Though they would reach the halfway point faster, the scouting party would begin to fall behind by the three quarter mark. Their job while they were ahead was to make sure there weren't any obstacles that would get in the way of main formation.

Approaching the halfway mark, which was a narrow channel of water with a bridge crossing over it, everything seemed to be going smoothly until they came upon a broken down wagon facing sideways, blocking the bridge.

Coming upon it, Lan quickly dismounted her horse with the rest of the squadron. This was the only bridge in a mile radius they couldn't afford the time to use anything else.

"Hui, Gang, check the damage." Lan ordered as two men one muscular and one skinny walked toward the wagon.

"Nuan, take care of the horses and survey the area." A female soldier nodded before walking off.

"An, you keep watch." Lan finished pointing upward as a slender female soldier hopped on a building and began scaling up it.

"Damage report." Lan commanded.

"Back wheel's busted." The big muscular man named Gang answered as he held up a large broken off wheel.

"Most likely from the broken tie rod." Hui elaborated examining the vehicle.

"Any solutions?" Lan asked.

"I can rig the tie rod, but I won't be able to do anything about the wheel." Hui replied.

"We'll just have to move it by hand then." Lan said.

"Alright, now you're talking. Hope you brought your weight belt Hui." Gang giving a slap on Hui's back.

"Lan." Nuan called walking up to her.

"I've found some volunteers to help." Nuan said, three city police guards standing next to her.

"Mam." They saluted.

"Good we'll need the extra muscle." Lan said as she turned around and looked up.

Sticking up her index finger in the air she twirled it in a circular motion. Scaling back down the building, the slender female An hopped back onto the ground.

"How far out?" Lan asked referring to the main formation.

"Three minutes." An signaled with her hand.

"Alright, all hands on deck." Lan said turning around as the group walked toward the wagon.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Lan asked.

"Ready." Gang and two of the city police guards said, squatted down on the corner of the broken wheel.

"Were ready here to Lan." Nuan said alongside Hui, An, and the last city guard on the front side of the wagon.

"Alright…" Lan said taking her position next to Nuan.

"Go!" She commanded as Gang and his group lifted up the corner of the broken wheel off the ground and her group began pushing the side of the wagon.

The remaining three wheels turning, the wagon began straightening out so it was now facing in line with the street.

"Alright now everyone push from the back." Lan said as everyone in her group began pushing the wagon forward down the bridge.

"Why's this so much harder...!" The city guard behind the wagon strained out.

"Angular momentum, it's harder because-" Hui strained out.

"Shut Hui...!" Gang strained.

The group was making little to no progress as Lan ordered, "Stop."

Everyone let out a breath as the wagon's corner fell and it recoiled back a little and clotheslined Hui down on the ground.

"Lan." Nuan called out as she turned her head to her and An standing next to her.

"One minute." An motioned with her hand referring to the arrival of the main formation.

They had to move 20 feet when they couldn't even budge the thing.

"Get up Hui." Lan called out as he stood up breathing hard.

"I'm going to give us a boost."

* * *

"Remember we'll have only a short window of opportunity for this to work." Lan emphasized standing on top of the wagon.

"Please be careful Lan." Nuan said concerned as she, Hui, and the city police guard stood behind the wagon.

"On the count of three." Lan said.

"One…" her fists tightened as Gang and his group squatted down on the corner of the broken wheel getting ready.

"Two…" Lan wound back her hands as Nuan, Hui, An, and the city police guard readied themselves.

"Three!" Lan shouted as the wagon lifted up and she pushed forward her fists in unison unleashing a concentrated stream of orange flames from them.

The wagon moving forward began picking up speed as Lan kept up the stream of flames.

In the distance the main formation came into view as the wagon moved speeding toward them.

The distance closing between the two it appeared they would crash into each other as they approached an intersection in the street.

"Now!" Hui shouted as the group carrying the corner of the wagon dropped it.

"Aghhhh!" Everyone shouted in exertion including Lan as she increased her flames as the wagon jerked to the side and turned down the intersection.

Riding through as the tip of Lan's flames dissipated the captain and the formation charged through crossing the bridge unhindered.

* * *

"It should be a straight shot from here princess!" The captain called out turning his head back to her.

"P-Princess?!" he said shocked as he watched as her split off the formation and down an alley.

"I'll follow her!" The rookie Shun shouted turning down the same alley.

Speeding her horse along quickly, Azula made it hard for Shun to keep up with her as exiting out the other side of the alley she made a series of turns down a couple of streets.

Turning down a street corner that she saw Azula use seconds prior, Shun looked around for her.

Spotting her down the street dismounting her horse in front of a hospice, Shun sped forward to her.

"Princess!" She called out dismounting her horse behind her.

"Please excuse me, I know you must be in a lot of pain to stop here, but the palace isn't too far off and if you need me to I can escort you personally…" Shun stopped as she watched Azula take off what she didn't know to be Zuko's body under covers off her horse and put it over her shoulders.

Completely ignoring her, Azula started toward the door of the hospice.

"Princess, it is the fire lord's orders that you return to the palace straightaway." Shun said grabbing her by her the fabric of her clothes on her lower back.

"Unhand me." Azula's cold voice ordered.

"I'm sorry princess, but I-" Shun was interrupted by a boot into her gut as she was sent sliding back.

Dropping her foot, Azula turned back as she approached the door of the hospice.

Before she could knock however a fireball flew by her head and crashed into the door.

Turning her head, Azula looked at the young woman grasping her stomach on her knees.

"I…I have orders to bring you in….by any means necessary…" Shun said grittily.

Azula's scow intensified as she bore her clenched teeth in anger before turning around and charging back at the still downed imperial firebender.

Rising to her feet hurriedly, Shun shot a fireball from her fist at Azula.

Jumping into the air with a twirl, Azula reflected back the fireball at her with a kick.

Winding back her arm, Shun swatted it away, soon as she did however, she was met with Azula who used the attack as cover for her advance.

Face widening in surprise, Shun's face recoiled from a kick from Azula across her face.

Ramming her knee into her, Azula then sent Shun flying back.

Rushing forward, Azula kicked the still midair Shun under her chin as she went sliding back on the wet ground.

Chasing after her, Azula jumped into the air and drove her feet into Shun's stomach stopping her in place.

Scowling as she stared down on top of her, Azula's attack was stopped by Shun's hands that caught Azula's feet.

Pushing her off her, Azula jumped back as Shun rose to a crouch.

Coming at her head with a cross kick, Shun lunged at Azuala with a fist as the two struck each other across the face.

Recoiling from each other's attack, Azula recovered quicker as she rammed her knee in Shun's stomach.

Grimacing in pain, Shun grabbed Azula's knee with her hands and head-butted the princess's face with her metal helmet.

Falling back as blood spurted out of her nose, Shun realized what she had just done in her fit of rage.

"Oh my gosh, princess, I didn't mean to-" Shun started apologetically as she walked toward Azula who was leaning her head down with blood dripping down.

Approaching her, Shun's head snapped back as Azula brought her boot under her across her face with the same boot, Azula brought it back across her face with her heel, before bringing back her leg and shoving it forward, square in Shun's metal helmet.

Helmet rolling onto the ground, blood dripped down at Shun's feet as she ran an arm across her broken had brown eyes and short brown hair that was wrapped into a pony tail with a tom boyish look to her as she winced in pain staring at Azula.

Scowling at her, Azula rushed toward her as Shun dropped into a defensive stance.

Coming at her with barrage of kicks aimed at her upper body and face, Shun blocked them with her arms as she backed up. Changing the tide, Shun began stepping forward throwing punches causing Azula to back step and dodge.

Lunging forward, Shun slipped slightly on the rainy ground as Azula having evaded to the right prepared to deliver a devastating kick in it coming, Shun put out her arm quickly in a vain attempt to block it.

Face widening in shock, Azula jumped back a couple of steps.

"What was that?" Shun thought looking at Azula incredulously.

"She jumped back in fear, but why?"

She was in no position to block the blow and Azula could have ended the fight right there, but something scared her off.

Replaying the moment back in her head, Shun realized she backed off the moment she put her arm up to block.

Staring at Azula intensely, Shun tried to figure it out.

That's when it hit her. She was fighting this entire time whilst carrying that thing wrapped in a blanket over her shoulders.

When she put her arm up to block she was in perfect position to hit it, that's what must have scared her.

She didn't know what it was she was holding, but whatever it was, Azula cared about protecting it more than winning.

Charging toward her, Shun threw a light but quick left hand at the thing on Azula's shoulders making her dodge wide in the same direction.

Unfortunately for Azula Shun had anticipated this and had swung a heavy right hand in preparation as it connected with Azula's face and she went flying back skidding on the ground.

"It worked. She could beat her like this." Shun thought.

Rising back to her feet shakily, Azula stood up with Zuko.

"Give up princess." Shun said.

"You can't win, with you guarding that thing." Shun said.

"Idiot…Idiot, idiot, Idiot!" Azula snarled surprising Shun.

"Did you even for a second consider what I was carrying?!"

"Just get out…get out…Get out of my way!" Azula screamed.

Shun was taken back for a moment, before regaining her composure.

"I'm sorry princess, but I'm a soldier and I have to follow orders." Shun said stonily.

"You want orders…" Azula seethed as Shun charged her again.

Swinging at Azula again with a quick left that made her dodge wide again, Shun prepared to connect her right hand against her face again, but instead… ** _Crack!_**

"Aghhhhh!" Shun screamed in pain holding her right leg that was now broken in her hands as she lay on the ground.

"Stand down." Azula spat before walking over her.

The slightest bit of hesitation in her right leg, Azula had noticed it when she had almost slipped, most likely from an old childhood injury. It didn't take much, one swift kick with the ample amount of force in the right place and it cracked.

Azula didn't care, if anyone stood in the way of helping Zuko, than they would fall.

* * *

Okay, so a couple of things I wanted to mention.

1\. Truth be told I've written everything up until now before. Thing is I've never published it before and either through me hating what I wrote and or having the file deleted through my computer crashing, I've rewritten this about at least 10 times. So honestly I have no real idea where to go from here. I mean I know how I want it to end kinda, but I honestly don't know how to bridge everything in between. So in short, either one of three things can happen.  
A. I drop the story and leave what I believe to be a at least halfway decent story well enough alone.  
B. I just start writing and try and make it work along the way.  
C. I try and plan out every chapter meticulously and take longer to upload.

Honestly I'm more for either A or C, but not B. There's so many great stories on this site that start off so well and I'm so engrossed in them, but as time goes on they just to lose what made them great, because lack of planning when writing. If I'm going to write a story I want it to be consistent, if not improve over time.

2\. Let me know if you hated the minor characters I added in this chapter, I didn't really want to add so many, but just kinda happened.

3\. I know this is terribly cliche, but please review let me know what you think of the story so far. I know when I used to read stories on this site and would hear writers saying to review I really didn't put any significance on it at the time, but now that I'm writing and I received the few reviews I have I understand how even one can motivate you to be a better writer and write more frequently.


	8. Book One: Requiem

So I finally finished up another chapter, picks from the end of the last one per usual.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 ** _Thud! Thud! Thud!_**

"I'm coming!" an elderly man shouted as he approached his door that someone was banging on.

 _ **Thud! Thud! Thud!**_

"Do you not know how to use a knob?!" The elderly man said angrily as he opened the door, soon as he did his eyes widened in shock.

"P-Princess Azula?" he uttered shocked at the sight of princess covered in rain and blood on his front doorstep.

"I need your help." Azula said straight away.

Hearing screaming in the not too far distance the elderly man looked behind Azula to see a young woman screaming in pain holding her leg lying on the floor in the street.

"Who is-" The elderly man started.

"Don't worry about that!" Azula snapped at him. Deciding not to question it further and anger the princess, the elderly man invited her in.

"Come-Come in." The old man said moving to the side as Azula began stumbling in.

"Let me get that for you-" The old man reached for what he didn't know to be Zuko over her shoulders.

"Don't touch him-" Azula shouted causing the elderly man to jump back startled.

The elderly man watched as a look of uncertainty washed over her features.

"Are you the owner of this place?" Azula asked in a demanding tone.

"Yes, I opened this place to help the sick-" The elderly man started.

"Is it true you're the best healer in the nation?" Azula asked cutting him off.

"W-What?" The old man asked.

Azula's teeth clenched in edginess as the old man swallowed a lump in his throat. Walking over to a table, Azula laid down Zuko carefully on top of it, before opening the blanket revealing his charred body.

"Good Lord…" The elderly man uttered.

"This is the prince of the fire nation." Azula said tragically.

"This is prince Zuko? What happened?" The elderly man asked dazed.

"That doesn't matter!" Azula shouted causing the old man to step back in fear.

Azula tried to compose herself.

"Can you help him?" She asked.

"Princess, these injuries there-" the elderly man started.

Azula bowed her head and clenched her teeth in edginess once again. She could tell he was hiding something.

"Listen to me…" She said softly as she turned to him.

"I know what people like you think of me and my father. You think we're war mongers who care nothing about the health or well-being of the common man. You're not wrong in this assumption. But, Zuko…He's different. He's kind and gentle. He cares about the common man like you. So please..." Azula said looking at him pleading eyes.

"I'm begging you, not for me, but for my brother if you can help him please do so." Azula bowed halfway over in front of him.

The elderly man was taken back. Fists clenching, a look of anger washed over the elderly man's face, before closing his eyes and donning a firm demeanor as he unclenched his fists and walked over to Zuko on the table. Looking him over with his eyes the elderly man spoke.

"Bring him to the door at the end of the hallway." He said sternly.

Azula rising up quickly did what she was told as she carried Zuko carefully to the room.

"Place him on the table." The old man pointed out to the operating table at the center of the room.

Azula placing Zuko down gently put her hand over his affectionately.

"Leave." The old man said causing Azula to turn around shocked.

"Trust me; if you truly care about him you're not going to want to watch this." The old man said gravely.

"What are you going to do?" Azula asked shakily.

"I'm going to try and save him." The old man said solemnly.

Turning her head back to Zuko, Azula bowed her head over him frowning, before removing her hand over his. Walking outside the room, Azula watched Zuko on the operating table as the elderly man closed the door. Leaning her back against the wall on the opposite side of the door in the hallway, Azula slouched down to the floor as she began sobbing quietly.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity the door finally opened and elderly man walked out. Azula could tell by the look on his face, it wasn't good news.

"Is he…" Azula asked emotionally.

"I'm sorry…" The old man said.

"I've done everything I could really, but he's too far gone."

"No..no…" Azula uttered tears welling up in her eyes.

"I've made him as comfortable as I could, you should probably-" The old man started.

"No!" Azula screamed ramming her forearm against his neck and pushing him against the wall.

The old man's eyes widened. Azula was completely engulfed in a red fiery aura with tears flying from her eyes sparkling in the air before evaporating.

"Save him, save him right now! Or I'll kill you! I'll burn down this entire place and do the same to everyone you love if you don't get back in there and help him!" Azula screamed in tears.

"There's nothing I can…" The elderly man said.

"Don't tell me that!" Azula screamed.

"He can't die! I won't let it happen! I don't care what I have to do I won't let him-" Azula screamed shaking her head wildly.

The old man put a hand on her shoulder making her stop.

"I'm sorry." The elderly man said with sad eyes.

Shock was written over Azula's face. Closing her eyes and screaming in rage, she threw her fist forward as the old man's legs jerked. Blood dripped down onto the ground at his feet.

Opening his eyes the old man saw Azula's fist smashed through the wall to the side of his head. Falling onto the ground, Azula cried tears of blood from her eyes as her aura faded away.

"You should say your goodbyes, not everyone gets the chance." The old man said before leaving her side.

Raising her head as red tears still fell from them Azula looked at the door to the room. Sniffing, she got up and walked over to it. There Zuko was lying on the operating table wrapped in bandages from head to toe. His chest barely rose with every breath as they became less and less frequent. Bottom lip quivering, Azula moved slowly over to his side before falling to her knees in front of him.

"Zuko…" She cried bowing her head in front of him.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…!" She blubbered.

"This was my fault… This was all my fault… I should be the one on this table not you… I hate myself, I hate myself more than anything in the world… Mother was right; I'm just a stupid monster!" Azula cried.

"But you…You loved me anyway…Even after all the horrible things I did and said to you…You said you still loved me…" Azula whimpered with a smile looking at him.

"And look how I repaid you…" Azula cried bowing her head back down, before raising it back up as she looked at Zuko pleadingly.

"Please Zuko I don't want to say goodbye…I want…I want us to be together…So please…I'm begging you…don't die…" Azula sobbed bowing her head.

A warm feeling suddenly touched the top of her hands. Looking up, Azula saw Zuko's bandaged hand resting on hers. Azula let out a shaky breath as she stared at him.

* * *

"I can't explain it." The elderly man said inspecting Zuko.

"His body has seemed to slip into an almost comatose like state to heal. His vitals are stable and his body seems to be responding to the medicine impeccably."

"I'm not going to lie, it's not going to be an easy road to recovery for him and there's no real saying when he'll wake up, but for the moment I can say with almost certainty he's going to make it." The elderly man said turning to Azula.

"Princess, why are you crying?" The elderly man asked surprised.

"Mmm. Just tears of happiness, that's all." Azula said smiling as she wiped away the tears.

"Yes, well perhaps I should get to treating you now. Forgive my saying, but you look more like a girl from the slums right now then the princess of the Fire Nation." He said making Azula let out a small laugh.

"Yes, that be appreciated, but first if you don't mind I'd like a few moments alone with my brother first." Azula said cordially.

"I understand. I'll be in the room at the end of the hall when you're ready." The elderly man said turning around to walk out the door.

"Sir." Azula called making him turn around in the middle of the doorway.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

The elderly man gave a small nod, before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Azula turning to Zuko smiled warmly at him.

* * *

"Ahhhh…" The elderly man sighed out at his desk filing out some old paperwork.

"What are you doing old man?" He asked himself.

"By the looks of it, talking to yourself." Azula voice answered.

Turning around the elderly man saw Azula leaning against the doorway holding her body in pain, a playful smirk on her lips.

"Princess, I didn't hear you there. I assume you're ready for me to treat your injuries?" The elderly man asked.

"Yes, I'm ready now." Azula said before cringing in pain as she felt sharp pain shoot through her side.

"Very well, take a seat on this table." The elderly man said as Azula limped over to the operating table and sat down.

"Right, let's assess the damage." The elderly man said.

* * *

 **A few moments later…**

"Busted lip, numerous cuts and bruises ranging over your entire body, severe concussion, almost all your ribs are either broken or bruised, first degree and second degree burns, broken hip, dislocated shoulder blade, broken knee, your left and right hands are broken, fractured femur, and a broken nose." The elderly man finished with a sigh as he sat back in his chair in front of Azula who sat on the operating table.

"It's a wonder how you're sitting up, let alone conscious." The elderly man commented.

"Zuko always did say I was stubborn." Azula said with a small smile.

"Yes, well we best begin with the treatment." The elderly man said reaching for a vial of medicine.

"You're not going to use your waterbending to heal me?" Azula asked.

The elderly man's face shot up in surprise as he stared her horrified.

"I mean, I'm sure you're competent in traditional healing, but wouldn't the other way be faster." Azula said.

"How did you-?" the elderly man asked.

"Know you were a waterbender?" Azula shrugged.

"I had heard rumors of a waterbender living here in the capital. Of course, I also heard rumors of a great healer. I just kind of put two and two together." Azula said.

The elderly man had a worried look on his face.

"You need not worry; I wouldn't sell out the man who saved my brother's life. In fact, I'll make sure no one ever does such a thing and I'll arrange generous funding to this place once I get back to the palace." Azula said.

"You're serious?" The elderly man asked incredulously.

"Of course, you did save the prince of the fire nation such an act calls for reward." Azula said.

"That isn't in your nature. I've heard stories of you…" The elderly man said.

"Let me guess, they all paint me out to be some big scary monster." Azula said.

The elderly man nodded his head.

"Well, they're right of course." Azula said nonchalantly.

"But, ever since Zuko told me he loved me…" Azula said blushing with a smile as she looked off distantly.

"It's made me want to become someone better…someone who's worthy of that love." Azula said sweetly.

"So you're not the one who…?" The elderly man asked.

Azula's smile instantly dropped off her face.

"Not all of it, no. But, I did do terrible things to him…" Azula's eyes looked off distantly in misery.

"Unforgiveable things…"

"And in the end no matter how you put it…what happened to him...was my fault." Azula said completely distraught.

The elderly man regretted asking the question. There was an awkward silence that followed, before the elderly man spoke again.

"So do you love him back?"

Blood spurted out of Azula's nose like a firehose.

"W-What?!" Azula asked blushing.

"Forget, I asked." The elderly man said peeved taking out a handkerchief and wiping off the blood on his upper garment.

"No…it's just…." Azula said embarrassed.

"I've never loved anyone before…" Azula said softly.

The elderly man looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Surely, you love your parents." He said.

Azula shook her head softly.

"No, and to be honest I'm pretty sure the feeling was mutual." She said sadly.

"You didn't have had a close relative or friend you had a semblance of love for?" He asked.

"All my friends and relatives only feared or hated me. Not that I blame them." She said.

"So your brother…" He asked.

"He feared me, and even said he hated me at times…" She said with a wistful smile.

"But, despite those other feelings, I know now he's the only one who ever truly loved me." The elderly man was taken back by her sincerity, before collecting himself.

"…Your brother sounds like a good person." He said softly.

"He is." Azula said smiling warmly.

"I…I love him." she uttered blushing her eyes closing as she began falling forward.

Face lighting up in surprise, the elderly man caught Azula by her shoulders.

He placed a hand on her forehead. She was burning up with a fever. Laying her down on the table, the elderly man bent some water from the sink in the room as it traveled in a thin stream to him. Bringing it hovering above her body, the elderly man hesitated as he stared down at her bitterly. The water that once was fluid and shapeless turned dense and took the shape of a spear pointed toward Azula as the elderly man's hands trembled in rage.

"Z-Zuko…" Azula mumbled out distraught while still unconscious.

The elderly man sighed as the water turned fluid and shapeless again. Closing his eyes the elderly man spread the water over her entire body as it glowed blue. He couldn't heal her fever per se, but if he healed the rest of her body her fever should break.

Cuts, burns, and bruises began to fade as Azula's face fidgeted, before her eyes opened. Finishing, the elderly man let out a tired breath as he sat back in his chair. Sitting up, Azula looked at her hands and the rest of her body that were now completely healed.

"Perfect." Azula said, a wicked smile coming across her face.

* * *

"I have to say pops, I feel almost as good as new." Azula said smiling smugly, sitting down on the operating table as she looked over her body.

"Now…" She said looking at the elderly man. "Let's take care of you." She said sinisterly pulling back a hand.

The elderly man clenched his eyes shut waiting for imminent death.

"Here." Azula's voice called out making him open his eyes and look at her.

She was holding out a handful of gold coins in her hands.

"It's all I have on me, but this should be about tenfold the usual fee." Azula said.

"I…Your…" The elderly man stammered confused looking at the completely sincere Azula.

Sighing, the old man bowed his head.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Doing what?" Azula asked confused.

"Treating me as if I actually matter to the likes of you." The elderly man said.

"Because, you would matter to Zuko, so by extension you matter to me." Azula said.

"Your brother sounds nothing like your father." The elderly man said.

"He isn't." Azula said trying to slide off the table, but falling back onto it on her behind as she felt a dizzy spell hit her hard.

"That injury to your head was severe, I may have healed it, but you should take a few minutes to let your body adjust." The elderly man said.

"Very well." Azula said bringing a knee up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around it.

"I'm curious, how did a waterbender like you end up in the fire nation and for what reason?" Azula asked.

The elderly man looked away uncomfortably.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, just trying to make small talk until my body adjusts." Azula said.

"No, I'll tell you." He said.

"I come from a village in the south water tribe. I was son to a great warrior and yearned to make him proud and follow in his footsteps like my other brothers. Alas, my aptitude wasn't in combat it was in healing much to my father's shame.I was so desperate to not disappoint my father however that I joined the military anyway and served as a combat medic. One day on the way to a battle, the naval fleet I was with encountered a fire nation vessel. We didn't stand a chance against the armored monstrosity and our forces were crushed. My brothers however, who I always thought held no love for me, sacrificed their lives to save me by throwing me off their ship and bending a huge icy spear at the front of it and ramming into the side of the fire nation vessel sinking it. I awoke later amid the wreckage of the battle washed up on a deserted island, the sole survivor of the horrible incident."

"Or so I thought, days later I found a woman slightly older than me washed up on the shore. She was alive, but had severe frostbite over most of her body and was unconscious. The thing was, she was from the fire nation. She had to have been from the same vessel my brothers destroyed. I wanted to leave her there, I wanted to watch as she suffered and died for what she was a part of, but I couldn't… I wanted to, I wanted to honor my fallen brothers and make my father proud. But, I couldn't….I wasn't them…no matter how much I wanted to be...I realized that that day.

"I carried the woman to my makeshift hut and healed her as best I could, but hypothermia was something that would take time to recover. Cracking her eyes open, she looked at me with sad brown eyes and ragged breathing."Please kill me…" She beseeched. Over the next few days I would have to force feed her and try and keep her warm with my coat. "Please…I'm sorry…just let me die…" She begged weakly. I suppose she thought I was keeping her alive to torture her. Winter had begun to set in and the measly fire I had in the hut wasn't going to be enough for us to survive through the harsh season. What's more food was becoming a major problem as I wasn't strong enough to hunt for any stronger game then just fish. I was sitting by the dying fire one day tired and starving trying to keep myself warm when all of a sudden it grew twice in size. The woman I saved was a firebender and had it stoked the fire to keep us warm. Over the course of the following months, she would fully recover and we would work as a team to survive. During which time we got to know each other. She was quiet, mild mannered, strong and we got along well enough, but there was always an air of sadness about her that made me wonder about her. One day when we went out to watch the sunrise together she told me her past."

"She had joined the fire nation military years prior with her childhood sweetheart, determined together to make their dream of a better the world come true. She killed hundreds of my people both men and woman during her time of service all for the sake of their dream, and their soon to be child. She had just learned the exciting news from a field physician who told her she was pregnant when she went to find her lover on the battlefield and tell him. When she found him, she realized the harsh truth. Water tribe children, from infants to adolescents laid on the floor at his feet burned alive. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to. Their dream…it was a lie. She ran away to their vessel they were stationed, hysterical, where her lover pursued her. He tried to calm her down and explain that the children were benders and their deaths were for the greater good, but she wouldn't hear it, how could she when she herself was with child. She screamed and cried in wretchedness that it had to be some kind of mistake, that he really didn't mean to kill those children, that their superiors didn't really order to kill those children, that the killing of innocents wasn't part of their childhood dream. She told him she was pregnant and begged him to leave with her from their life of wrong. Unfortunately, her outburst had attracted the attention of her captain who convicted her of treason. He pulled out his sword and she looked to her lover for aid. He only bowed his head away as not to see what was to happen next. In that moment she lost everything, as the fiery blade of the captain went through her stomach. She was then kicked into the cold sea and left to die, where the icy waters would seal her wound. Hours later that same vessel would be destroyed and days later she would drift upon the same island I was shipwrecked on. I had never felt such empathy for a person until that day and that's when I realized I loved her. Spring arrived shortly after and with it the blossom of our love for one another. I wish it could have just been the two of us on that island forever." The old man said with a wistful smile.

"Years passed and the two of us exchanged vows and became husband and wife. For the first time in my life I was truly happy. She and I needed no one else but each other. As you know however, all good have to come to an end. She was out hunting one day while I was making some repairs to our shelter when I heard a sound that I hadn't heard for years, the sound of water and fire clashing. It was coming from where my wife had gone hunting. I ran as fast as I could up a steep hill following the sounds of battle just over them when suddenly I heard the sounds stop. Reaching the top of the hill I looked down to see my wife lying down defeated with ten waterbenders surrounding her. "Stop, Stop, please!" I screamed as I practically tumbled down the hill running so fast. "Don't hurt her." I plead to them. "So you survived." I heard a voice I hadn't heard in years call from behind me as I turned around and looked at the visage of the broken man that was my father staring at me. He looked like a mere shell of the man he once was. The death of his sons must have weighed hard on him. I tried to explain to him that she had changed that she no longer sought to kill our people. But this wasn't the great warrior of integrity that fought to defend his people anymore; I could see it in his sunken in eyes. This was a grieving father who was looking for revenge. He pushed me out of the way and ordered for his men to raise my wife to her feet. He then bent from the snow on the ground an icy spear that he grasped in his hands tightly. I looked at my wife who stared at my father with fear, but understanding as she resigned herself to her fate as penance for her past sins. My father thrusted forth his spear and blood gushed forth onto the white snow: my blood. I'd taken the attack for her. That's when it happened, she transformed like you."

"You mean?" Azula asked surprised.

"Yes, she became surrounded in a fiery red aura and her power…it was like nothing I've ever seen before. She defeated my father and the others with ease. After which she rushed over to me, begging me not to die. I told her the spear was preventing me from healing myself. So she melted it and by some miracle I was able to heal myself. My wife however…" The elderly man said looking down sadly.

"The transformation hadn't come without its price; her entire body's molecular structure had become unstable. She was dying. I watched helpless as she became embers and faded away into the wind." The elderly man finished a tear running down his cheek.

"That's…very unfortunate…" Azula said sympathetically.

"After her death I felt it was time to move on, so I traveled to the place where she told me she was born, the fire nation capital. I posed as a regular healer and opened up a clinic here where I could help those in the nation most in need of my healing…I think she would have wanted that."

"You don't hold any animosity towards these people for what happened to your people and brothers?" Azula asked.

"They're my wife's people; they like her were lied to, so I cannot blame them for being complicit in the crimes against my people. Who I do hold enmity for is the ones responsible for the atrocities that have been committed and their spread of lies justifying them, because of their greed and desire for power." The elderly man said his fists clenching in anger.

Azula wasn't ignorant to that it was her father to whom the man was referring to. It was all true of course, her father and his father before him were the ones who began this war and had waged it over the past hundred years all under the guise of "spreading the nation's prosperity". She knew the real reason however; her father craved power and wished to control everything and everyone, a trait he probably inherited from his father. Until today, she was the same way. She wanted to control people through fear, because that way she would never have to be alone and everyone would have to love her. But, she was no longer alone, she had Zuko and that was all Azula needed.

As honorable as he was however, Zuko couldn't see through their father's ruse of making the world a better a place, he was far too busy trying to earn his affection. Why was it just now she was realizing how tragic that was?

"I said before that you mattered to me because of Zuko and I'm sure the true nature of my father along with the suffering of your people and the rest of the worlds would matter to him as well. However, Zuko's recovery right now is the only thing that truly means anything to me right now." Azula said.

"I understand, but please give an old man some solace. If you become Firelord, will you rule like your father?" The elderly man asked.

"No, I would not." Azula answered sincerely.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

The sound of someone banging on the front door of the clinic alerted the two as the elderly man rose to his feet.

"I'll see who it is." he said.

"It could be the royal procession; you better let me get it." Azula said.

"Alright, but let me help you to the door." The elderly man said extending out his hand.

Taking it, Azula leaned on the elderly man for support as the two made their way to the banging increased as they drew nearer.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" The old man shouted reaching for the door knob.

 ** _BOOM!_**

The entire door was blown to smithereens causing Azula and the old man to be sent flying back.

A loud ringing was all Azula could hear as she opened her eyes and rose to her knees looking around disoriented. There was debris, smoke, and pockets of fire all over the floor. Scanning around, Azula's spotted the elderly man through the smoke laying on his back. Stumbling over to him she saw him with his eyes open wide trying to say something, but she couldn't hear anything over the ringing.

Kneeling down as she tried to help him rise to his feet, Azula found the man uncooperative to move. Looking back down on him, Azula's eyes widened in shock. There was a huge piece of broken wood from the door lodged in the man's chest, dead center in his heart.

The ringing began to fade as the man's whimpers became audible through the pool of blood oozing out of his mouth.

"I-I'll get some water!" Azula said rising up rapidly.

A hand from the elderly man grasped her arm.

"N-No, not-not this time…" The elderly man choked out.

Extending out his shaky hand, Azula grasped it tightly. The elderly's man breathing became uneven as he looked up.

"Zhi…Zhi...Zhi...I'm sorry…" The elderly man exhaled out, before expiring as his hand went limp in Azula's.

Azula bowed her head as she ran a hand gently over the elderly man's face closing his eyes. Footsteps started approaching from the smoke shrouded door.

"Princess!" A royal procession guard called coming out from the smoke.

 ** _Foom!_**

Azula turned around and blew the guard back through the smoke with a blast of blue fire out of her hand.

There was a bit of clamoring behind the smoke before a set of more footsteps approached.

"Princess, where's the attacker?" a group of royal procession members asked coming through the shroud of smoke before being blasted back by Azula with a swipe of her hand and a large blue stream of fire following after it.

"Azula." Her eyes widened in shock at the familiar voice calling out from behind the shroud of smoke.

"F-Father?" Azula called stunned.

"Why haven't you and your good for nothing brother returned to the palace like I ordered?" Ozai asked stepping out of the cloud of smoke with his hands folded behind his back irate.

Azula's surprise quickly turned back into anger.

"Zuko was injured, I was here getting him aid... Your men just killed the man who saved his life." Azula said indignant.

"Hmph, were you too rough with the weakling again?" Ozai asked with a cruel, but proud smile.

Azula grunted angrily through bared teeth.

"That "weakling" is your son and your men just rewarded the loyalty of the man who saved him with death under your orders." Azula seethed.

"What of it?" Ozai asked dauntingly as he stared her down.

Azula matched his glare.

She knew Zuko would want to avenge the elderly man's death and up until now she had been trying to act on his behalf, but she couldn't afford to get into this right now. Zuko was stable right now, but he still needed constant medical attention. She felt remorse for the elderly man, but Zuko came first, she hoped he would understand.

"Nothing." Azula conceded turning her head with a pout.

Ozai narrowed his eyes at her.

"Explain what happened." Ozai ordered, now not so sure that it was Azula who was responsible for Zuko's injuries with her strange behavior.

"We were attacked." Azula answered.

"By whom?" Ozai questioned, curious to know who could be powerful enough to defeat both of them in combat.

"A dragon." Azula answered.

Ozai's narrowed eyes widened slightly before returning to their original state.

"Impossible. Iroh killed the last dragon." Ozai stated.

"Apparently he missed one."

"Where is it now?" Ozai asked demandingly.

"Dead."

"How?" Ozai questioned.

"I killed it." Azula declared stoutly.

"But I never would've been able to have done it if it wasn't for Zuko… He saved my life by putting his own life on the line to protect me." Azula said emotionally.

"Why would he do that?" Ozai asked with a sneer.

"Because he cares about me... and I him." Azula proclaimed shamelessly.

"What stupidity did that fool plant in your mind?!" Ozai spat annoyed.

"He's opened my eyes and showed me what it's like to be-" Azula started before looking at her father sadly.

"To be what?!" He barked.

"It doesn't matter; all that does is Zuko's going to live." Azula said.

Ozai stared at Azula irately before an evil smirk crept across his face.

"Why don't you show me where your brother is?" Ozai asked sinisterly.

Azula was a bit taken back by her father's demeanor, but she knew refusing to obey him would result in the undoubted worst case scenario, so with reluctance she took him to Zuko. Soon as Ozai saw him his sinister smirk widened.

"So this is the power of a dragon?" Ozai asked fascinated.

Azula shot her father a dirty look.

"How did you say he was struck by its fire again?" Ozai asked cruelly.

"Protecting me." Azula answered unhappily.

"Ah that's right." Ozai said smirking.

"You must be very curious." Ozai said causing Azula to look at him confused.

"Will he still feel the same way about you after he wakes up from this?" Ozai asked sadistically.

Azula's eyes widened in horror at the thought as Ozai walked past her.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

So yeah this chapter might be completely redone or at the very least improved in the future. Next chapter will be a 1 year time skip into the future in case your curious. Leave me a review on your thoughts, questions, or anything else I would greatly appreciate it.

One last thing if anyone has a idea for a better summary and title for the story feel free to share it because I think mine is kinda stupid.


	9. Book Two: One Year Later

Haven't really been feeling myself lately, but hopefully that doesn't reflect in my writing.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The vast fire palace hallways were softly lit as the faint sound of the torches cackling on the walls illuminating them was joined by the sound of highly refined footsteps that walked across the marble floor halls.

The person belonging to these refined footsteps was none other than Mai, Azula and Zuko's childhood friend.

"One year, it had been just over one year since the terrible incident involving Zuko and the monster that did it to him." Mai thought walking.

Since that time Firelord Ozai had forbidden anyone from seeing Zuko as he "recovered from his battle with the dragon that the water tribe and earth kingdom sent to assassinate him."

Mai scoffed.

A convenient cover story, one that the ignorant masses ate up, but she knew better. This was the work of no dragon; it was the work of an even bigger monster, one that had been with Zuko for years.

Azula.

Never before had such a person got under her skin as much as she did. The self-entitled, heartless, shrew lived to torture Zuko, all because their mother loved him more. She honestly couldn't blame Ursa for it; Azula was rotten to the core. Mai had never liked her, even as a child and only pretended to be her friend out of fear and to be near Zuko.

"Now Zuko was…"

She knew the extent of his injuries, all it took was a bag of gold coin dangling in front of their face and the people that tended to him that were supposed to be sworn to secrecy under the penalty of death told her everything she wanted to know. Or more didn't want to know. He was maimed. Burned from his head to his toes in fire so devastating they were sure not even the best imprisoned water bender could heal. All this because of her. Even worse, now Ozai had ordered…

"No more. Today the princess of the fire nation died." Mai declared to herself as she gripped a concealed dagger tightly in her hands.

This assassination was a long time coming and one that required her to know Azula. She had become extremely reclusive after the incident, and the rumor was she hadn't left her room since that day. True or not and for whatever reason Mai didn't care, she was still going to end her. She knew she couldn't take her in a straight up battle for a plethora of reasons, that's why she was hoping if she could went under the guise of a friend visiting she would drop her guard just enough where she would get an opening to stab her in the back.

Mai was approaching Azula's room when she noticed the hallways getting dimmer and dimmer. Coming to a stop at her chamber doors, Mai looked around to see all the torches from the left and right leading up to Azula's room got increasingly dimmer the closer they were to it. Mai re-tightened her grip on her concealed dagger before knocking on Azula's door.

 _ **Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

…

No answer.

"Azula it's me Mai, can I come in?" Mai asked loud enough where she hoped she could hear her through the door.

…

Still nothing.

Mai wasn't going to be thwarted so easily. She tried for the door handle.

Locked.

Taking out a lock pick from her sleeve, Mai stuck it through the lock until...

 _ **Click!**_

"The door's open Azula is it alright if I let myself in?" Mai asked.

…

Mai pushed gently as the door creaked open. It was pitch black in the room.

"That was odd, was she sleeping? It was the middle of the day." Mai thought.

Mai walked in slowly as she tried to navigate through the dark with her hands outstretched. Reaching a wall, Mai traced along it until she reached what she was looking for. Giving it a tug, Mai pulled back the drapes covering the windows as sunlight beamed through the window illuminating the majority of the room.

Empty.

Her informants told her explicitly that she never left her room.

Upon closer inspection, Mai noticed how it looked like the room hadn't been used in months. There was thick cake of dust on everything including the bed.

This was her room, no doubt about it, she remembered from when she used to come in here as a child.

"Something wasn't right," Mai thought, "Azula was a stickler for cleanliness."

Walking over to Azula's desk, Mai picked up the lantern on it and lit it. Taking it with her, Mai went to explore the still dim parts of the room hoping to find a clue.

Reaching a particularly dark corner, Mai smelled a horrible odor permeating from it as she had to cover her nose with the back of her hand to approach further. Mai stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened as she saw it.

A dead body sat propped up against the wall.

Outstretching her arm with the lantern Mai examined the dead body.

Long hair covered the face of what looked like to be a pale, skin and bones face of a woman. There were cuts all over the girl's wrists and arms as Mai could see the wounds through the ratty clothing of what looked like to be old battle beaten armor.

Suddenly an eye opened and looked directly at her from behind the long hair.

Mai was taken back.

"This person was alive?!" Mai thought.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mai questioned raising back her lantern on the person.

"…"

There was no answer as the person only stared at Mai.

"Wait a minute…" Mai's eyes widened. "Those golden eyes…. "

"Azula…?" Mai questioned shocked.

The person looked back down to ground.

"What happened?" Mai asked.

" …"

"Was she ignoring her?" Mai thought.

Mai's grip on her dagger tightened. This was her chance; it didn't look like she had her guard up… No not yet, first she wanted some answers.

"Azula can you hear me?" Mai bent down on one knee in front of Azula taking the opportunity to examine her closer.

Mai couldn't believe who she was staring at. Azula used to be the picture of perfect hygiene and grooming. Now however, she looked like a corpse off the street.

Her clothes were ragged and grimy. She was severely underweight as she was mainly just skin and bone. Her hair was an oily knotted mess and she could tell clumps of it were actually falling out in places. Her skin had brown splotches, acne, warts, and the smell permeating off her…. It was the most repugnant odor which suggested she hadn't bathed in months. The thing that stood out most to Mai however, was her eyes. They were drooped down and completely lifeless, like someone had snuffed out the flames that once dwelled in them and left nothing but an empty husk.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened to you and Zuko a year ago?" Mai asked, seeing if she would get a reaction.

Azula's eyes immediately widened at the sound of Zuko's name.

"Z-Z-Zuko…?! No, no, no!" Azula started screaming hysterically as she held her head and started shaking it violently.

Azula trembled curled up in a fetal position with her eyes wide in horror with tears streaming out of them.

Mai stepped back from her writhing with a look of disgust on her face.

"So this is what's become of the once proud princess of the fire nation, reduced to a blubbering, reeking, lunatic." Mai thought coldheartedly.

Mai didn't know what made her snap, but she wasn't going to get any answers from her.

Still…That left the matter of her assassination.

Mai brandished her dagger concealed in her sleeve, before kneeling down in front of Azula.

"So yeah surprise, I didn't come here because I actually care about you, I came here to kill you." Mai said dully.

Azula didn't show any sign of response.

"You know part of me wants to actually let you live just so you can continue to wallow in your own cesspool of filth and madness." Mai said coldly.

"But, if Zuko has to die then so do you." Mai said winding back her dagger and thrusting it forward.

Azula's hand caught it.

"What did you say?" Azula asked with crazed pupil dilated eyes staring at her intensely as she sat up.

Mai struggled to release her dagger from Azula's grip as blood seeped down Azula's hand and unto the floor.

"What did you just say about Zuko...?" Azula repeated herself.

"Your father has ordered his execution. Don't act like you didn't know-" Mai started before Azula squeezed the dagger tighter surprising Mai.

Looking at her eyes, Mai was shocked as she saw tears streaming down Azula's cheeks.

"Was she actually…" Mai thought.

Azula tossed the distracted Mai aside as she rose to her feet.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done here." Mai said annoyed to Azula as she began walking away.

"I won't let it happen..." Azula murmured.

"Won't let what?" Mai asked rising to her feet with her dagger.

"I won't let anyone hurt Zuko…Anyone who even tries, I'll kill them." Azula said turning her head to Mai with one crazed eye peeking through her hair.

"The same goes for anyone who tries to stop me." Azula said intensely.

Mai was taken back.

The sound of metal hitting the floor echoed as Mai dropped her dagger.

"I don't trust you, but I have no other choice. You're the only one who can save Zuko." Mai said.

"Tell me what I need to know." Azula commanded.

"The execution is to take place in Zuko's room sometime within the hour." Mai said.

Azula began running toward the door as she flung it open and left without another word.

"I regret that decision already." Mai said to herself watching her leave.

* * *

Two guards were posted in front of Zuko's chambers as one of them suddenly noticed a figure running in the distance approaching them.

"What in the…" The first guard spoke out loud.

"Is that a girl….?" The other guard asked.

"Hey, you there, stop this instant and state your business!" The first guard shouted.

The girl, who was Azula, ignored them as she charged them in a full blown sprint.

The two guards readied their weapons as descending upon them the first guard swung at Azula horizontally with his war scythe.

Jumping over the attack, Azula kicked the second guard in his face. Grabbing his scythe as he fell to the ground, Azula quickly turned around and blocked the first guard as he swung at her with a vertical strike. Clashing scythes in the air as they swung at each other, Azula used the bottom end of the scythe to hit the guard's groin making him instantly drop his weapon. Bringing the wooden end across his face, Azula knocked him out.

Rising behind her quietly with a dagger in hand, the second guard had the same end of the scythe smacked across his face as Azula turned around and knocked him unconscious.

Taking the scythe with her she opened the door to Zuko's room quickly as she stepped in.

The room was dimly lit and quiet as Azula spotted Zuko on his bed.

Tears welled up in her eyes and emotions she had spent the last year trying to repress all rushed back to the surface as she saw he was still wrapped in bandages from head to toe.

Closing the door behind her, Azula began walking over to Zuko slowly.

"Please, please, be alive." Azula begged.

Approaching him, Azula stopped and stood over him. Dropping her scythe to the floor, she kneeled down placing her ear to his heart.

 _ **…Thump.**_

Azula's bottom lip quivered as she buried her face into his chest.

"I was afraid they…I'm sorry..." Azula whimpered.

Sniffling, Azula raised her head up as she looked at Zuko closer.

There were tubes in his arms with some sort of liquid running through it connected to a contraption. It must have been how Zuko got his nourishment.

His body looked like it had healed a lot of lost tissue as there was actually some meat on his bones.

Suddenly a thought crossed Azula's mind.

"Was he conscious?"

She never heard any news about Zuko but then again she was sealed away from everybody. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it had to have been about a year.

Azula's eyes widened in horror.

If he was awake how long had it been since he regained consciousness? Was he alone that entire time unable to move, see, or even speak with no one there for him?

Azula's hand trembling reached over to Zuko's hand.

Just before she touched it, she stopped.

Tears rolling down her cheeks, Azula brought back her hand as she clenched her teeth and bowed her head.

She couldn't do it, she was too afraid.

What if Zuko didn't love her anymore because of what happened a year ago…?

What if he had been awake for months and she wasn't there for him and now he hated her…?

"Because I love you." Zuko's voice played back in Azula's mind making her eyes shoot open behind her hair.

That's right, Zuko… he was there for her even when she hated him and was trying to kill him. He was there for her... So now even if he did hate her…She needed to be there for him…because she was the only one that could right now.

Azula grasped Zuko's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Zuko, I'm not sure if you can hear me or not, but if you can I want you, no I need you to know…"

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for you, but I promise from this day forward I'll always be there for you when you need me."

"I also want you to know it's okay if you hate me I completely understand, just please..." Azula began to break down as she bowed her head.

"Let me stay by your side." Azula begged.

"You're here, perfect." A voice spoke behind Azula making her eyes widened in horror as she recognized it.

Turning around she was met with a giant orange fireball that she blocked with her forearms.

Struggling against it as her feet slid back into Zuko's bed she was eventually overcome as she was blown back, crashing into the wall behind her cracking the marble foundation.

"Redirecting the explosion to affect only you, impressive, and yet so pathetic at the same time." Ozai spoke icily lowering back down his extended arm.

"I'm surprised you can even manage such a feat without the power to bend anymore." Ozai spat.

A smirk crossed his lips.

"I am grateful you're here though, now I can kill two birds with one stone."

"I have no use for an invalid and a broken firebender especially if those two disgraces are my children. Yours existence is an embarrassment to me." Ozai spoke cruelly.

Azula appeared to be unconscious as she sat propped up against the wall with her body hunched forward, her limbs limp.

Ozai walked up to the helpless Zuko.

"You, all of this is your fault you worthless trash." Ozai spoke looming over Zuko.

"It wasn't bad enough you were a constant disappointment you had to spread yourself like a disease to your sister. I should never have let you live this long." Ozai said raising a hand that ignited in flames.

"Good riddance-" Ozai started before a frail fist slammed across his face.

The force of the punch was so great however that he was sent sliding back on his feet.

Ozai held his cheek in utter shock of the sensation he felt.

Pain...He almost forgotten its sting.

Anger washing over his face he looked in front of him at Azula who stood in front of Zuko her fist still extended out and her long hair covering her face.

Two of her fingers were snapped out of place from the punch as she lowered her hand and gripping the broken fingers snapped them back in place unflappably.

She had guts he give her that, but he was going to have to teach her a lesson before she died.

Just then Ozai felt something wet on his lip. Wiping his thumb across his face he examined it.

Blood, the sight of it enraged Ozai as his hands curled up into fists and fire ignited from them.

Azula moved away from Zuko so he wouldn't get harmed in the battle.

"I was going to give you a quick and painless death, but now for that little stunt you just pulled I'm going to make sure you suffer." Ozai declared the flames in his hands increasing.

Azula said nothing as she took a defensive stance.

"Then I'm going to finish off what that dragon started!" Ozai roared as he launched the flames in his hands at Azula.

The sheer intensity and heat behind the flames surprised Azula as she was taken back for a split second by them before regaining her senses as she dove to the side to avoid them.

Wide open, Azula had left herself completely exposed during her evasive maneuver as Ozai exploited it and shot a fireball at her.

Azula was sent sliding back on the marble floor as Ozai launched a stream of flames at Azula.

Catching up to her, the stream of flame engulfed her as it ignited into a giant explosion.

Ozai staring at the explosion looked up as Azula jumped out of it and into the air.

Wielding the war scythe she had dropped from earlier, Azula threw it at Ozai while still midair.

Watching as it twirled toward him, Ozai put his hand in front of him and just before the blade reached him he ignited flames out of his palm disintegrating the handle of the weapon and launching the blade of it back at Azula.

Unable to dodge in midair, the sound of Azula's flesh getting impaled to the marble wall resounded in the air.

Ozai hand still extended looked at Azula.

The blade had impaled her shoulder right above her heart.

Gripping the red hot blade, blood that steamed, gushed from Azula's hand before she yanked it out of her shoulder and charged Ozai.

Watching her interestingly, Ozai maneuvered out of the way of Azula as she sliced at him with the weapon.

Lunging at him and missing, Azula was kneed in the gut by Ozai as she spat up blood.

Grip loosening on the blade in her hand, Azula reaffirmed it as she sliced at Ozai's face.

Dodging out of the way, Ozai slammed a fiery fist into Azula's face making her feet slide back.

Azula swiped again at Ozai only to miss as he dodged and slammed her in the face with another fiery fist.

A puddle of blood spilled onto the floor from between Azula's face and Ozai's fist.

Keeping his fist dug into Azula's face, Ozai watched as Azula weakly brought the trembling blade toward his face.

Releasing his fist from Azula's face it appeared that was the only thing keeping her standing as she fell face first into the ground into a pool of her own blood.

Ozai stared down at her.

Her fighting sense had definitely dulled from her lack of training, but her determination was incredible.

Ozai's eyes slightly widened in surprise as Azula began to stir.

Ozai grunted angrily.

"Enough of this." He spat before igniting Azula's body in flames.

"I'm done wasting my time with you disappointments." Ozai said coldly as he walked away from Azula's burning body and over to Zuko to finish him off.

"Enough…" Ozai heard before stopping as he noticed the flames behind him stoke and he turned around.

Rising to her feet the flames around Azula that were supposed to be consuming her stoked again bending to her will as Ozai's eyes widened.

"I'm done…with you… disappointments…" Azula spoke in a distorted voice.

"What…What was this…?" Ozai thought as he watched the orange flames around Azula turn to a deep shade of red. "She was engulfed in flames but she wasn't burning..."

"I was going to give you… a quick and painless death…" Azula's distorted voice spoke as Ozai watched as the wounds on her body began to heal.

"But now….I'm going to make sure…you suffer!" Azula launched toward Ozai with a combustion of flames at her feet.

Winding back a fiery punch as she zoomed toward him, Ozai put his arms in an X to defend himself.

CRACK!

The sound of Azula's fist colliding with Ozai's arms resounded as he was sent sliding back on his feet.

Blasting off again toward Ozai, Azula pursued him with another fiery fist cocked back.

Stopping his sliding, Ozai dropped his arms from his face as he glared at Azula irately.

Winding back his fist as she approached him, Ozai swung at her, but at the last second Azula evaded by ducking under the punch.

Ozai was shocked at her maneuver before a flaming fist under the jaw from Azula knocked him into the air.

Blasting off, Azula pursued after him.

Eyes opening from wincing in pain, Ozai looked down at Azula as she closed in on him.

Igniting his hands in fire Ozai unleashed a stream of flames down at Azula.

Completely enveloping her in his flames, Ozai lost sight of Azula as he kept up his attack.

Suddenly, popping up from behind the flames, Azula shocked Ozai as she delivered a double hammer fist into his head.

Ozai went flying downward as he crashed into the ground.

Still mid-air, red fiery tendrils erupted from Azula's aura as she blasted down toward Ozai.

Rising to his knees, Ozai looked up just in time to evade with a fiery boost as Azula's fiery tendrils pierced the ground where he was just kneeling.

Breaking her fall the tendrils functioned as a spring to propel her to Ozai as he looked up from where he rolled to evade to see Azula appear over him with her 7 tendrils all poised to impale him.

Firing another stream of flames at her, Ozai was pushed back as the 7 tendrils shot through the flames and struck his body carrying him across the room and ramming him into the wall.

Wrapping around his waist, Azula pulled back her hand commanding the tendrils to throw Ozai behind herself.

Soaring through the air, Ozai had two tendrils wrap around his ankles as they slammed him to the floor.

Wiping him across it, the tendrils flung him into the air.

The seven tendrils batted him consecutively further and further into the air as just before reaching the ceiling they wrapped themselves around him and slammed him back into the floor.

Dispersing as he rebounded off the floor, the tendrils erected themselves around Ozai's body as they began belting his body mercilessly.

Finally stopping the fiery tendrils retracted to Azula as they faded around her aura.

Azula watched Ozai to see if he would get back up.

To her dismay he did.

"So this is the power you used to defeat that dragon." Ozai said indifferently, getting up.

Azula frowned uneasily; he didn't appear to be hurt at all.

"Yes, with this increase in power I can see how you could have accomplished such a feat a year ago." Ozai said looking at his lightly singed skin that was slightly browned with splotches of grime.

"However," He said clenching his fist.

"You've grown weak since then; your power probably pales in comparison to what it was when you defeated that dragon!" Ozai said annoyed.

Teeth bared and scowling in anger, Ozai's expression suddenly changed as he smirked sinisterly.

"I think you're in need of some training…" Ozai said ominously.

Raising the back of his hand in the air in front of Azula, Ozai's smirked widened.

"You see these rings on my fingers." Ozai referred to 4 golden rings, each with a circular red apatite jewel on them.

"There purpose isn't some stupid fashion accessory. The jewel on them is called the ocean of the moon, a rare stone with mystical properties that increase a waterbender's powers tremendously. When worn by a firebender's however, it has the opposite effect, dampening their powers. So why would I do something as foolish as wear them then?" Ozai asked smugly.

"The answer is for two reasons." Ozai said taking off two of the rings off his ring and index finger as the jewel on the ring changed from a deep red to an oceanic blue.

"The first one being that although taking each of the rings from its owner proved an easy enough task, if the right person were to put on all four of them I myself might even be outclassed." Azula could feel Ozai's power increase as she bared her teeth in anticipation.

"He wasn't bluffing; those rings were suppressing a great deal of his strength." Azula thought.

"The second reason being... I've never had to use my full power in my life anyway!" Ozai shouted before unleashing a stream of orange flames at Azula.

Reacting quickly with a red stream of flames of her own, the two's fire clashed in the middle of each other.

The center of the clash shifting back and forth between the two it slowly began pushing in Ozai's favor.

Azula, teeth bared in effort, tried to push back, but was being slowly overtaken.

Just before the flames overtook her completely, Azula jumped into air to avoid them.

Directly above them, she squinted as she could feel the searing heat from the flames below her.

Looking at where Ozai launched his attack Azula noticed he was gone.

Hearing something shooting in front of her, Azula looked up surprised as she was blown back by a blast of fire.

Ozai pursued after her in the air as Azula flying back prone in the air looked up angrily with blood running down her nose at Ozai.

Two red tendrils forming around her, Azula sent them toward Ozai with a thrust of her hand.

Zooming toward him, Ozai grabbed the tendrils making Azula's eyes widened in surprise behind her hair.

A trail of orange flames ran up Azula's red tendrils as reaching her from both sides of her body they ignited into a large explosion of flames.

A large cloud of smoke was left in the explosions wake as Azula fell from it to the ground.

Appearing behind her in a fiery flash, Ozai stopped Azula's falling midair as he delivered a fiery kick into her ribs sending her flying across the air.

Zooming after her, Ozai cut her off in as he delivered an over the head fiery fist into her cheek.

Azula was sent across the air again as cutting her off in front of her again; Ozai delivered a wound back fiery back fist right across her face.

Azula rebounded off the marble floor, sliding to a stop as her fiery red aura faded around her.

Ozai landing across from her, frowned bitterly.

"So, that form is only maintainable with a sufficient amount of effort from its user. Regardless, I see now its limitations." Ozai said.

Lying on her back with her head to the side, Azula cracked her eyes open to see Zuko in his bed.

"I'm sorry Zuko…I…failed you…again…" Azula choked out tears rolling down her cheeks, before she lost consciousness.

Waking over to her, Ozai stopped, standing over her body.

Although her power paled in comparison to what it was a year ago, when she used that form she was stronger than she ever had been.

Ozai's eyes narrowed down at Azula.

He had never seen anything like it before, was it something all firebenders were capable of?

He doubted Azula knew the answer to that question or anything about the power herself.

Suddenly Ozai felt something grip his ankle.

Looking down he saw Zuko lying on his stomach on the floor, his bandaged hand wrapped around his ankle, trying to stop him.

Little fool, what did he think he was doing?

Come to think of it, this worm was there when she first used this power against the dragon.

Did he have something to do with bringing that power out?

Ozai stood deep in thought before a sinister grin came across his face.

"Today's your lucky day brat." Ozai said picking up Zuko under his legs and arms.

"I'm going to find out the secret to unlocking that power of your sisters and you're going to help me. "

* * *

I thought I'd add a sort of power scale reference to my story at the end of every chapter. Let me know if you hate it and I'll remove it.

Average Firebender: 5

Azula (Start): 100

Zuko (Start): 20

Dragon: 300

Azula (Start) Fire Form: 300

Azula (Start) Fire Form (Peak): 375

Ozai (4 moon rings): 150

Ozai (Two ring removal): 380

Ozai (Peak): ?

Azula (One Year Later): 2.5

Azula (One Year later) (Peak): 15

Azula Fire Form (One year later): 190

Rate and review.

This chapter is subject to be completely revised or deleted depending on the direction of the story and/or your opinions, by the way.


	10. Book Two: Resolutions

Been a while, but finished another chapter. Kinda long so let me know if you think I should split it off into two chapters. Now some important details; You'll notice I changed three things. One, the title and summary for the story, which I'm halfway satisfied with the latter, but not the former. So if anyone has some suggestions feel free to let me know. Second, I changed the cover art. I know you're suppossed to have permission from the artist to display their image, but several problems with that. I can't find a definitive source of the photo and what's worse the person I think who drew it is from a different country and I'm honestly afraid to ask him\or her for permission on account of me making a ass out of myself with google translate and not even sure if this person is indeed the original artist. That and it would crush me not to display such a amazing work of art. When I saw it I thought it perfectly captured the essence of how Azula feels in my story. So that being said **I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THE AMAZING WORK OF ART**. If anyone can tell me who the illustrator of the amazing piece of art is please message me and I'll ask proper permission and give proper credit for the art. Now lastly and perhaps most importantly in regards to the actual story you'll notice I changed the main genre of the story to romance. This is not a mistake and yes this story is one about love and romance. Now, before you run for the hills let me clarify some things. This by no means, means there won't be any less action, drama, hurt, comfort in my story. I like to add a blend of almost every genre including a bit of comedy at times to give it some good balance. Now in regards to the actual pairing of the romance, I'm not going to say who it is, but let me make one thing clear this will NOT be a incest story. I know this is only fiction, but still feels wrong to me so I will not be doing it. That being said I've posted at the bottom closing notes of this chapter major spoilers on a hint of who the pairing is (I've labeled a spoiler warning ahead of the actual spoilers so you're safe). Okay that's it see ya.

* * *

Consciousness began to return to Azula as she slowly opened her eyes.

She was on the floor lying on her stomach in a sea of complete darkness.

Rising to her feet she looked around the endless void that she was surrounded by.

"Azula…" She heard a voice that made her heart skip a beat.

Turning around with wide eyes she was met with a completely healed Zuko standing with his back to her, a couple yards away.

"Z-Zuko…?" Azula choked out.

"You're healed…" She said smiling in tears as she began walking over to him with her arm outstretched.

Azula's smile turned into a frown as picking up her pace Zuko appeared to be traversing further and further away from her.

"Zuko!" Azula called breaking out into a run trying not to lose him.

"Azula…" Zuko called again as he turned around now completely covered in bandages.

"You failed me." He said.

Azula's eyes widened in horror as she saw Ozai appear behind Zuko.

Ozai smiled sinisterly as Zuko was completely engulfed in flames.

* * *

"No!" Azula screamed as she shot up in a cold sweat.

Gasping for air, she looked around.

She was in her room…She was alive…

"Zuko!' Azula's eyes went wide as she jumped out of her bed to run to the door.

She crashed to the floor soon as her foot touched the floor.

Her body was so sore.

"Zuko…" Azula muttered forcing herself up to her feet.

Stumbling, she forced herself forward out the door as she broke out into an unsteady run, using the hall she ran down as support.

Approaching Zuko's room, Azula grunted angrily with teeth bared as she saw the two guards from before.

"Princess Azula!" The first guard alerted the other as they rushed toward her.

Azula let go of her crutch of leaning on the wall as she stood unsteadily and faced the two guards.

"Please allow us to escort you in the prince's room." The two guards said surprising Azula as they draped her arms over their shoulders and helped her to Zuko's door.

Opening the door, Azula's eyes widened in surprise and she could feel a wave of relief wash over as she saw Zuko lying on his bed unharmed.

Helping her over to his bed, one of the guards pulled up a chair next to his bed as they helped her take a seat.

"We'll be right outside if you need us for anything princess." The second guard said before him and his fellow guard turned to leave.

Silence befell the room as the door closed and Azula sat in her chair facing Zuko.

Pushing herself shakily off the arms of her chair, Azula stood to her feet and stumbled toward him.

Falling to her knees in front of the edge of his bed, Azula picked up Zuko's hand in her own.

"I.. I can't take this anymore…" Azula uttered out as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You've suffered enough. You don't deserve this…You didn't deserve any of it…" Azula cried bowing her head.

"I don't know why he spared us or what he has in store by allowing me to see you, but I promise I'll get stronger...I'll get stronger for you Zuko and I'll make sure…" Azula raised her bowed head to reveal a grief stricken eye poking out from behind her hair.

"No one ever tries to hurt you again…"

* * *

The two guards outside Zuko's door looked in surprise as the door opened and Azula hobbled out.

"Princess!" they both called out reaching to help her.

A hand from Azula ordered them to stop.

"I'm fine…I can do this by myself…" Azula said struggling as she made her way past them.

She had to push herself to get stronger. Her father was planning something and he wasn't going to wait until she recovered from her injuries to make his move. She needed to be ready; Zuko was completely defenseless because of her, so she needed to defend him.

Looking ahead, Azula saw a familiar face approaching from down the hall.

"Oh, you're still alive too. " Mai said in her usual uninterested voice as the two stopped in front of one another.

"Great…" Mai said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Azula glared at Mai when suddenly she got a idea.

"Do you still keep in touch with Ty lee?" Azula asked.

Mai looked at her confused at the random question.

* * *

 **The next day, Fire palace training grounds…**

"Azula, is that you?!" Ty lee's voice squealed as she ran up to her and wrapped her arms around in a hug.

"It's been so long! It's so good to see you again!"

"Hello, Ty lee." Azula said already tired of her bubbly personality.

"How can you bear to be that close to her? I can smell her stench from over here." Mai said holding her nose.

"I don't smell anything bad at all." Ty lee said with her eyes closed and tears running down them, a big smile plastered on her face.

"You're still a terrible liar." Azula said sadly breaking free from her hug as she faced them both.

"I appreciate you both coming." Azula said.

Mai scoffed immediately.

"I'm not here out of my own free will." Mai said defiantly folding her arms and turning her face away.

"The guards you sent with the big armor and weapons kind of did make it hard to refuse…" Ty lee said awkwardly scratching the back of her head with a smile.

Azula frowned bitterly. _Zuko wouldn't want this._

"So are you going to tell us why you dragged us out here? I doubt you did it to catch up with some old friends." Mai asked crossly.

"Yes, all I ask is you hear out my request, after which if you choose to reject it and you'll be free to leave." Azula said.

Ty lee and Mai looked at one another skeptically.

"What did you need, Azula?" Ty lee asked hesitantly.

"I want you both to train me, so I can protect Zuko." Azula said.

Mai scoffed again.

"But Azula, we're not firebenders." Ty lee said ditzy.

"Yes, I'm aware of that Ty lee." Azula said tiredly.

"So why then?" Mai asked.

The two locked eyes as they glared at one another.

"Both of you can hold your own against a bender despite not being benders yourselves. I want you to train me in how you fight." Azula said stonily.

Mai scrutinized her with a stare.

"Why would you want that when you can bend ?" she asked.

"I've realized recently that in order to protect Zuko, I can't rely solely on my bending anymore." Azula said heartfelt as she conjured a small flame in her palm.

"I have to be better-rounded in case my bending isn't enough." Azula said the flame dying out as she clenched her hand into a fist.

"Why not just focus all your efforts into improving your bending then?" Mai asked.

"My physical shape affects my bending so as it stands..." Azula explained.

"As it stands your about 20 pounds underweight and look like a walking corpse." Mai cut her off bluntly.

"Mai…" Ty lee said fretful.

"I think you look great Azula. Although, you probably should consider putting on a little weight, boys like a girl with some meat on their bones." Ty lee said smiling uneasily.

"I'll work on the weight problem." Azula stared at Mai awaiting a answer.

"Fine, I'll help you train." Mai said folding. "But just to be clear this is for Zuko not you."

"I heard about what happened to you and Zuko when you encountered that terrible dragon, I'm really sorry. You can count me in too." Ty lee said.

"Thank you." Azula said.

"Wow, never thought I hear those words come from your mouth." Mai said.

"Oh Azula, just hearing you say that I can see your aura getting better." Ty lee said clasping her hands together as she beamed at her with a closed eye bright smile.

"Please don't tell me your still doing that." Mai said bothered.

"Doing what, reading auras?" Ty lee asked confused.

"Yes that, I thought you would have grown out of that nonsense by now." Mai said shaking her head.

"Nonsense?!" Ty lee repeated shocked. "It's totally real." She defended.

"Whatever you say." Mai said cynically.

"Mmmph." Ty lee puffed up her cheeks frustrated.

"I'll prove it to you then." Ty lee said as she squinted at Mai in concentration.

A moment passed before Ty lee busted out into shock.

"W-Whaaaat?! You-You don't have a aura?!" Ty lee exclaimed.

"No Ty lee, because they don't exist." Mai said dully.

"That's not possible everyone has an aura even Azula." Ty lee said earning a look from Azula.

"No offense." Ty lee said looking toward her with a nervous smile.

"But you Mai you're… aura-less." Ty lee said shocked looking back at her with Azula.

"Ty lee, you two can discuss this later." Azula said.

"Right, sorry Azula." Ty lee said apologetic.

"Now, both of you come at me." Azula said.

"Ha?" Ty lee sounded completely taken by surprise.

The sound of metal cutting through the air sounded past Ty lee's ear as one of Mai's knifes struck Azula in her chest taking her off her feet as she fell back.

Ty lee gasped, before turning her head to Mai who had her hand extended out from throwing the knife. "Mai!" Ty lee said bewildered.

"Oh my gosh, Azula!" Ty lee called, turning around and running to Azula's side.

Mai scoffed at Azula. _She was holding back when she threw that knife too._

"Are you okay?" Ty lee asked as she helped Azula sit up with a knife lodged in her shoulder.

"I'm fine…" Azula said as she pulled out the knife.

Ty lee sighed in relief, before shooting Mai a upset look.

"What the heck Mai?!" Ty lee reproached.

"What? She said come at her." Mai said unsympathetically.

Ty lee was about to shoot back when Azula stopped her.

"She's right, Ty lee. She was just doing what I asked." Azula said rising to her feet.

"Now I want you to do the same. No mercy."

"What?! Azula…" Ty lee said worried.

"The fastest way to learn is to experience it firsthand." Azula said.

"But…" Ty lee protested.

"Are you really that stupid?" Mai interrupted facing Azula.

"Or are you still that proud and arrogant?"

"Mai…" Ty lee tried to stifle.

"You know I thought after what happened to Zuko, you might have been humbled." Mai continued.

"Mai!" Ty lee pleaded as Azula's hand balled into a fist.

"But I see now it was just an act. You're still the same monster your mother hated, and who's directly responsible for the condition Zuko's in." Mai finished.

Azula's fists trembled as a searing blue flames began to swirl around her.

Ty lee gulped backing up shocked as Mai faced Azula unflappably.

Just when the flames were about to hit their peak, they ceased altogether as Azula drooped down to her knees.

Tears fell to the ground below her.

Ty lee and Mai stared at Azula.

"I…I just wanted to…I have to get stronger…Zuko…He needs me…"Azula lamented.

Ty lee frowning in sympathy walked over and knelt beside Azula, putting a careful hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Mai staring at her hardheartedly spoke tersely.

"If you really want to help Zuko you'll respect the abilities of the people you're asking to train you so they can teach you. You won't be any use to Zuko if you're dead." Mai said.

"I do respect your abilities… that's why I asked you two here." Azula said honestly.

"Then you must know currently you don't stand a chance against one of us, yet alone both. So what is it then, you have a death wish or something?" Mai asked.

"Learning through combat…it's all I've ever known and it's the fastest way." Azula said.

Mai closed her eyes and shook her head.

"But, you're right; I can't protect Zuko if I'm dead. So I'm willing to do this your way." Azula said.

"Please, teach me." Azula said bowing on her knees with her hands resting on them before Mai and Ty lee.

Mai's face lit up in surprise as did Ty lees.

"Tch, stop bowing to us, before you get us all executed." Mai said looking away with an annoyed expression.

"Besides, I already agreed I'd help you, didn't I?" Mai asked rhetorically.

* * *

It was late into the night as Azula walked into the fire palace through the training grounds entrance.

Her ragged clothing torn in places revealed her pale grime stained skin as her long, oily, knotted, hair covered her face as she walked down the dimly lit palace hallways with a frown.

She had spent the last 16 hours straight training, the first half with Mai and Ty lee and the other by herself.

Azula brought her open hand up to her face.

She had lost a lot of power over the last year; it was going to take a lot of work to get to where she was before.

Even then she needed to become much stronger, Azula thought as she closed the hand into a fist.

A low growl rumbled from Azula's stomach as she put her hand over her sunken in stomach while she continued walking.

Ever since the incident one year ago she had completely lost her appetite, the little food she forced down to survive, she would often have trouble keeping down.

Although she still didn't have appetite, she was determined to eat right so she could protect Zuko.

Approaching a pair of guards that stood at attention, Azula wondered if she should order them to wake the palace cooks.

She decided against it as she passed by them without a word.

It wouldn't be right, and although she could care less about the petty morality of doing right or wrong, or doing it on her account or anyone else's sake, there was one person she did care to do right by.

Zuko.

It wasn't so much his view on what was right or wrong that mattered to her but rather she wanted to please him by carrying out his will.

So she adopted his principles as her own and she would defend them with as much integrity as Zuko himself would.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Azula made a turn opposite the way toward her room.

After a while, Azula finally reached her destination, as pushing the giant doors to the room's entrance, the fire palace kitchen in all its excessive grandeur stared back at Azula.

Walking in, Azula grabbed a plate and whatever food was in her path until the plate was full.

Plopping down on the floor against a cabinet, Azula ripped a bite off a small loaf of bread off her plate as she began eating her food in the dim lit room in silence.

* * *

Gulping down her last bite of food left on her plate, Azula was surprised she was able to keep it down as she rose up and placed her plate on the table before leaving.

Walking back to her room, Azula stopped as she came across Zuko's room.

The guards standing in front of the door moved aside as she stood looking forward unmoving.

Peering over at her one of the guards whose face was still bruised from when Azula had fought them a day previous , noticed Azula visually fidgeting over whether to enter the room or not.

This went on for about a minute before the guard couldn't stand to watch anymore.

"Excuse me your highness." The guard said interrupting Azula out of her fidgeting as she looked at him frowning.

"We would like to apologize to you, for the other day." The guard spoke for himself and his fellow guard.

"We didn't recognize you; we would never try and keep you deliberately from the prince in a time when he needs you so desperately." The guard said sincerely.

Azula's face lit up in surprise although her eyes remained hidden behind her hair.

"It's alright…" Azula said inattentively as she walked over to the door and after a second of hesitation with her hand on the doorknob, walked in.

Soon as the door closed behind Azula, the two guards let out a breath they had been holding since she had stopped in front of them.

* * *

Inside Zuko's room, Azula stood frowning right in front of his door, staring over at him lying in his bed.

Taking a step forward, Azula began walking slowly over to Zuko's bed.

Stopping at the side of his bed, Azula sat in the chair beside it with her head bowed and hands on her knees.

Gripping the fabric on her thighs tightly, Azula's lip quivered as she tried to bite back tears.

This was the first time she was here without a dire purpose.

Sniffling as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand, Azula put on a sad smile as she looked at Zuko.

"Hey Zuko, it's me again. I just thought you'd like some company." Azula said cheerfully as she could muster.

There was of course no answer from Zuko as he lay motionless.

"Right, well why don't I tell you about my day?" Azula asked rhetorically her voice cracking slightly mid-sentence as she tried to keep on her smile.

"I met up with some old friends, Mai and Ty lee. They've both agreed to teach me how to fight like they do, since my firebending is a bit lacking at the moment, but don't worry I'm working hard to fix that." Azula said.

Zuko's silence ate away at Azula as she thought, he couldn't even ask more about Mai and Ty lee or just tell her to shut up and leave him alone.

Azula felt herself falling apart as bowed her head and closed her eyes.

That's when she felt it.

Azula's eyes sprung open as she had to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

A hand resting on top of her head…just like one year ago when…Azula's mind flashed back to that day in the rain with Zuko as she raised her head and met his golden eyes, telling her he loved her.

Only this time when she raised her head to meet his eyes, they were shrouded by the bandages that covered his entire face.

But she could see…even with those bandages…she could see his golden eyes staring at her with the same sad eyes that mirrored her own, telling her that he…he still...

"Zu…Zuko!" Azula cried hugging his still laying down body in her arms as she wailed loudly.

* * *

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Ty lee."

"Good morning." Ty lee replied chirpily to all the people she passed with Mai walking down the fire palace hallways.

"Good morning, Ty lee. I have some extra croissants that the cook made, just out of the oven." A servant offered Ty lee cheerily.

"Oh wow, thanks Fan!" Ty lee said excitedly as she took platter of croissants.

"Didn't you just eat breakfast before we came here?" Mai asked annoyed.

"Yeah, but it's like a mile journey to the palace from where I live." Ty lee defended as she took a bite of the warm pastry.

"So good…" Ty lee sang with a smile.

"You know I'll be honest, at first I was pretty bummed out about leaving the circus, but now that I know it's to help Zuko and we get to eat this scrumptious food every day that the nice people bring to us, I hope Zuko always needs our help." Ty lee said happily as she held another croissant in her hand, before finishing her sentence and eating it.

"First, Ty lee, that mile journey it took for you to get to the palace, you rode in a carriage, I would know that because I was right beside you as you stuffed your face with the breakfast they served us in the carriage. Two, if this training with Azula does end and you keep eating like this; you're going to become fat. And three, wishing Zuko always needs our help indefinitely for the sake of stuffing your said face, has to be the stupidest things I ever heard you say." Mai said tersely.

"Sorry…" Ty lee apologized with sad eyes through a mouth full of pastry in her mouth.

Mai scoffed and shook her head exasperated by her childish nature that made her unable to stay angry at her.

"Have you noticed a change in Azula?" Mai asked her demeanor becoming serious.

Ty lee gulped down the last of her food, before handing off the platter to a servant passing by and replying.

"I have…!" She said with a smile.

"She seems less, "It's all my fault."." Ty lee imitated Azula with a bowed head, depressed look and dejected voice as an air of gloom appeared behind her.

"And more, "Hey."." Ty imitated Azula with a somber look and wistful voice.

""Hey?"" Mai asked.

"And let me tell you about her aura…" Ty lee began eager.

"No one asked you about auras." Mai said annoyed.

"Before it was grey and I mean pitch grey, which usually means depression, sadness, and or grief." Ty lee explained.

"Now though, it's kind of like a greenish grey, like an olive!" Ty lee said smiling as she picked an olive off of a tray of food a servant was carrying past her.

"And what do olives mean in auras?" Mai asked sarcastically.

"Well…" Ty lee said eating the olive off of the toothpick it was on.

"It usually means the person is trying to heal, but struggling with feelings of guilt, remorse, and sadness." Ty lee said thoughtful.

"Yeah, that settles it." Mai said.

"What?" Ty lee asked confused.

"Your auras are completely a figment of your overactive imagination." Mai said walking ahead of her.

"What?! Mai, wait up!" Ty lee said surprised chasing after her.

* * *

Mai and Ty lee entered the training grounds where Azula was already waiting on a bench.

"Hiya Azula, nice weather today, ha?" Ty lee asked friendly.

"Hey." Was Azula's plain response as she sat with a small frown on her face staring straight ahead at nothing with her hair hiding her eyes.

Mai's eyes darted over to Ty lee for a second with a suspicious look before looking back at Azula.

"Oh, what's that next to you Azula?" Ty lee asked bending halfway over and looking at a cup of what looked like bubbling sludge next to Azula.

"My lunch." She answered plain as the first time.

"Whaaaat?!" Ty lee exclaimed.

"Why would you want to eat that, when the cooks here can make the most delicious foods in the entire kingdom?" Ty lee asked baffled.

"Taste doesn't matter to me; this has all the nutrition I need." Azula said dully.

"But-" Ty lee started.

"You're wasting time Ty lee, she's not underweight anymore and she said that has all the nutrition she needs, so let her do what she wants." Mai said.

"Let's begin, then." Azula said getting up.

* * *

During their lunch break from training, where Azula usually accompanied Ty lee and Mai in the palace to dine, today instead she sat on one of the benches in the training grounds.

Unbeknownst to her however, Mai was watching her from behind a stone column.

Even though Mai had agreed to train Azula, she still had her doubts about her, she wanted to see firsthand if she was true to her word about not caring about taste and if she would really drink that slop she called her lunch.

Picking up the cup in her hand and bringing it to her face, Azula's nose crinkled in repulsion from the smell as she moved it away.

Mai knew it; there was no way she was going to-

Just then Azula chugged back the whole cup of slop, shocking Mai.

Rising up and walking away from the bench, Mai took the opportunity of Azula leaving to deftly sneak up to the bench and grab the cup.

Examining the cup, Mai dipped her finger in a bit of the leftover slop and brought it to her tongue.

Mai immediately began spitting repeatedly trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Here." A voice said as Mai looked to see Azula standing in front of her with a bottle of water in her hand.

Taking it, Mai swished the water in her mouth and spat it out, chasing out the taste.

"Gah, what the heck is in that stuff?" Mai asked.

"Lunch." Azula replied with a playful smirk.

Mai handed back her water bottle as the two stared at each other for a couple seconds, before Mai walked off.

* * *

Azula was walking down the hall to visit Zuko when she saw someone in black hooded robes exit Zuko's room and close the door behind them.

"Hey!" Azula called the person in black robes as they immediately started running.

Running up to Zuko's door, Azula busted it open to see to her horror that Zuko was no longer in his bed.

Rushing back out the door, Azula sprinted off in the direction that the person ran off in.

He took Zuko, or at the very least he knew who did!

Reaching the end of the hallway, Azula spotted the person in black robes trying to escape through the palace front doors.

Struggling to open the massive doors of the palace, the person in black robes was tackled to the floor by Azula as they slid on the floor with her on top of him.

"Where is he?! Where did you take him?! Where's Zu-" Azula screamed jerking the man's collar, before she gasped with eyes wide in shock.

The person in the black robes…It was Zuko.

His eyes were visible between the layers of the bandages on his faace as they were wide in horror as they looked at her.

"Zuko…why…" Azula almost whimpered releasing her grip on his collar and trying to touch him.

Zuko held up his arms covering his face as he flailed in a panic, trying to scream, but the bandages on his face muffling them.

As he did the bandages on his arms began coming undone as blood splattered everywhere.

"Zuko please, stop, stop, it's me! You're hurting yourself, please stop!" Azula emotionally tried to calm him down as she was forced to grip his wrist from causing himself anymore harm.

"Please Zuko I'm not going to-" Azula begged halfway in tears.

Zuko arm's suddenly busted into blue flames as Azula jumped back in horror.

The blue fire spread across Zuko's entire body as he rose to his feet flailing in pain, his screams of agony being muffled by the bandages across his mouth.

"No…No…" Azula watched with tears streaming down her eyes wide in horror as he burned.

* * *

Azula's eyes shot open in tears as she was back in her room sitting with her back propped against her bed.

Eyes drooping in grief, Azula closed them completely; she would let her tears from her nightmare stream down her face before rising up to her feet to start her day, just like she did every day.

Walking to her door after the tears had stopped, Azula was met with something out of the usual as Mai and Ty lee were waiting outside her door with a out of place glitzy female girl.

Had she overslept?

"Good morning, Azula." Ty lee said in a nasally voice more serious than joyful which meant something serious was going on.

"What's going on? Is Zuko-"Azula questioned.

"He's fine, reason we're here is because of you." Mai said nasally.

It was just then Azula noticed all three of the girls were wearing clear nose clips.

"Why are you wearing nose clips?" Azula asked.

The three stared at her intensely, trying to get their point across to her without words.

"Azula, I've spent a lot of time thinking of the nicest way to say this without sounding mean, so here it goes-"Ty lee started compassionate.

"You stink." Mai said bluntly.

A large bead of sweat appeared on Ty lee's temple as she let out a defeated sigh with a smile and head bob.

"Is it really that bad?" Azula asked.

"No, no, it's not so bad." Ty lee said nervously with a smile.

Mai jabbed Ty lee's rib with her elbow.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad." Ty lee said.

"What about you, what do you think?" Azula asked the girl next to Mai and Ty lee, who was about her age.

"Your highness, I don't smell a thing…" The girl said with a buoyant smile and small wave of her hand.

Mai removed the girl's nose clip.

"Blegh…" The girl held her mouth and doubled over.

"You see my point?" Mai asked.

"Oh my gosh, my eyes, they burn!" the girl cried as the other three girls carried on their conversation.

"Message received, I'll take a bath." Azula said about to close her door.

"Not so fast." Mai said putting her foot in the way of the door from closing.

Azula opened back the door as Mai glared at her.

"That stench of yours isn't going to come out on its own. That's why we brought a professional." Mai said motioning to the girl retching in a bucket.

"Meet my cousin, Mei." Mai introduced.

"It's a pleasure your high-blegh!" Mei retched again.

"I also suggested a couple other things like maybe a haircut, manicure, skin treatment, and pedicure?" Ty lee offered.

"Is any of that really necessary?" Azula asked.

"Well sure, don't you want to look pretty for any boys?" Ty lee asked playfully.

A light blush appeared on Azula's face and her eyes averted in a certain direction behind her hair, something that went unnoticed by Ty lee, but not Mai.

"Well that sounds really shallow and stupid…but let's try it." Azula said shyly.

"Yay, oh Azula trust me, you're going to be the prettiest girl in the whole kingdom." Ty lee fawned.

"Let's get this over with." Mai said walking with Ty lee and Azula past Mei hyperventilating on the ground in a bucket.

"Hurry up, Mei." Mai called.

* * *

"Azula, a princess. A girl barely alive…fashionably. We can rebuild her. We have the technology. We can make her better than she was. Prettier, cuter, and even more gorgeous then she was befor…"

"What are you doing?" Mai asked snapping Mei out of her monologue.

The two girls along with Ty lee were standing over Azula who sat in a cushioned chair, her long straight hair still damp from being bathed clean.

"Ugh, Mai!" Mei whined, "You ruined my speech!"

Ty lee snickered in the background as Mai glared at Mei.

"Fine….I'll skip the speech." Mei huffed grudgingly.

"Now, step back ladies, I need room to work." Mei said as she brandished dual scissors, one in each hand.

"Oooo." Ty lee admired as her and Mai stepped back.

The sound of scissors snipping rapidly was followed by the sounds of brushing, scrubbing, clipping, and finally filing.

"Voila! " Mei exclaimed with her hands.

"I present to you the princess of the fire nation!" Mei said dramatically as she spun the chair with Azula in it revealing her to the two girls.

Ty lee squealed with clapping hands and a giddy smile as Mai gave a lopsided frown and a raised brow.

"Not bad." Mai said.

"Not bad?! I've restored the princess of the fire nation to her former beauty! Why she's practically a living monument to this country!" Mei flared dramatically.

"Would someone hand me a mirror please?" Azula asked.

Mei handed her one with a smile.

"I went for a shorter style than the one you had before, you like it?" Mei asked.

Azula examined her now chin length straight hair that was parted down the middle as her full length bangs ran down the sides of her cheeks.

A sad look came across Azula's face as she bowed her head.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Mei asked.

"Azula? Do you not like it?" Ty lee asked concerned.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, well don't worry I can fix it!" Mei said panicking as she began picking up longs strands of Azula hair and putting it up to her face, "All I need to do is create some extensions. See?" Mei said as they fell out of her hands.

"Oh, please don't send me to prison your highness! I wouldn't last a day in there; they tend to single out the ones with any sense of chic!" Mei whined at her feet.

"Hey calm down Mei, Azula's not going to send you to prison." Ty lee said kneeling down and comforting her.

"She's not…?" Mei questioned sniffling.

"Nope, crime like this deserves the capital punishment at least." Mai deadpanned

"Whaaaaat…?!" Ty lee and Mei exclaimed.

"That's not it." Azula said softly catching everyone attention.

"It's not that I don't like the haircut, it's just…" Azula's sad eyes quivered looking down remembering a memory from long ago.

* * *

"Infernal hairpin." Azula complained slamming her fork on her plate as she sat in her chair in the palace dining room eating her lunch, a lock of hair dangling in front of her face.

Zuko sitting across from her picking at his lunch looked up at her with a leer and a busted lip.

The two had just finished sparring in the training grounds.

Removing her hairpin, Azula let her long hair flow down as she examined the pin.

"If I find the fool who made this trash I'll sear him alive." Azula declared.

Feeling his eyes on her she looked up to see Zuko staring at her with a bitter look.

"What are you staring at?" Azula glared at him.

"You should cut your hair." Zuko said solemn.

"Excuse you?" Azula asked peeved.

"You wouldn't even need the pin if your hair wasn't so long. Not to mention if it came off during battle your hair would just get in the way." Zuko defended.

Azula's eyes narrowed staring at him. She didn't know why, even though his suggestion made sense, it still made her angry.

"I didn't ask your opinion, Dum Dum." Azula spoke with ire.

Zuko's face contorted into rage as he slammed his fork on his plate, slid out his chair, and stood up leaning his two hands on the table.

"What's wrong with you, I was just trying to help you out!" Zuko shouted.

"Yeah, nice suggestion moron, let me cut my hair short like a guy!" Azula shouted back with sarcasm, sliding out her chair and standing up as she leaned on the table with her two hands as well.

"What's wrong with short hair on a girl?! I think it would look nice!" Zuko shouted.

"That's because you're an idiot!" Azula shouted.

The tension between the two escalated quickly as the candle in the middle of the table between them began melting from the sides in.

Finally snapping, the candle which had melted twice as fast from her side fell as Azula shot a ball of flame at Zuko.

Zuko ducking under the table to avoid it leapt back on the table with a fiery fist heading toward Azula.

Gripping the table cloth, Azula pulled it out from Zuko's feet as slipped back on his behind in the center of the table.

Throwing the table cloth over his head, Azula then gripped the end of it and ran along side of the long table dragging Zuko on his back across all the food and silverware.

Reaching the end of the table, Azula tossed him off of it and into the tall head chair of the table.

Landing in a sitting positon in the chair with the cloth still over his head, Zuko almost titled all the way back in the chair, but managed to tilt it back only for Azula to connect a ball of fire point blank in front of his face.

Zuko was blown back out of the chair in a flaming confetti of what was once the table cloth as catching himself in a roll he grabbed the sides of the tall chair and came at Azula with it.

Making a vertical swipe with her two fingers, Azula cut the chair in half at its base as Zuko swung at air with his half of the chair.

Swinging it back in one fair swoop however, Zuko managed to hit Azula across the face sending her stumbling back in a spin.

Charging at her with the chair in an overhead swing, Azula spun attempting to swing at him, but missed as Zuko cracked the chair into pieces over her head.

Crashing to the floor, Azula laid face down unmoving as Zuko stood panting watching her closely.

As he began to catch his breath, his anger began to visually fade off his face as Azula still made no signs of movement.

A pool of blood forming around her head, Zuko's eyes widened in concern as he moved to help her.

Soon as he was in arms reach of her, Azula conjured a fireball point black into his stomach sending Zuko flying back crashing into a glass cabinet shattering glass on the ground everywhere.

Azula raised her head livid.

Zuko dazed and wincing in pain leaned against the broken cabinet of glass, before Azula gripped his collar and spun him around, slamming him into the floor.

Getting on top of him Azula then began punching him repeatedly in the face.

With every blow the cracked glass under Zuko's head cracked further and further.

Continuing to pummel him, Azula suddenly stopped as her eyes widened in shock.

Looking down on the floor next to Zuko, reflected in a piece of broken glass was the image of her hair strewn face.

Turning her head Azula looked all around her to see the displeasing image of her face reflected everywhere in the shattered glass.

Azula's mind flashed back to when Zuko hit her with the chair.

Her hair had obstructed her vison allowing Zuko to connect his attack.

"Not to mention if it came off during battle your hair would just get in the way." Zuko's words rang in her mind.

Azula looked at Zuko's bruised and beaten up face staring up at her self-righteously.

Gripping his collar with both her hands she brought his face up to hers as she snarled at him with clenched bared teeth.

Releasing him with a toss, Azula stomped out of the room.

* * *

"Zuko…" Azula muttered softly with sad eyes.

"The prince? I don't understand, what does he have to with this?" Mei asked nervously as Mai's eyes narrowed on Azula.

"Azula…?" Ty lee called comfortingly as she put a hand on her back.

Azula closed her eyes and opened them back up with a sad smile on her face.

"Thank you." Azula said surprising everyone.

"P-Princess?" Mei asked confused.

"A long time ago, Zuko had suggested I cut my hair. I think it will make him happy when I tell him I did." Azula said smiling sadly.

"I'm sure it will, Azula." Ty lee said smiling warmly.

"Right, well you and Mai can take the day off today, I'm going to spend the day with Zuko." Azula said rising out of her chair and walking toward the door.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then, Azula." Ty lee said happily.

"Tomorrow." Azula said with a small smile before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Ha…." Mei let out a breath of relief once Azula left.

"Maybe my dad was right, I should have stayed in the military." Mei said earning a look from Ty lee and Mai.

* * *

Walking down the hall to Zuko's room, Azula came across a full body mirror against the wall as she stopped in front of it and examined herself in it.

This was the first time in over a year she had even looked in a mirror.

Her filthy ripped up royal armor that she hadn't changed since the fight with the dragon one year ago was finally replaced with a fresh one. Her stomach no longer caved in and her skin didn't stick to her bones as she was almost the same weight she had been. Her short silky hair that cascaded down the sides of her face was a stark contrast to the long oily knotted mess it was.

Moving her hair out of the way of the sides of her face, Azula examined her skin.

It was completely free of the warts, blemishes, and acne it was just littered with hours previous. A trick Mei had accomplished with hot steam and a firebenders natural resistance to heat.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Azula continued back down the hall.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Afternoon, Zuko, it's me." Azula greeted pleasant but a little nervous as she opened his door and stepped in.

"I know I'm here a lot earlier than usual, but something happened today and I thought perhaps you'd like company for the day." Azula said walking up to his bed and taking her usual seat on his side.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked smiling warmly at him.

Zuko rose his thumb up.

Azula smiled warmly. He was getting stronger every day.

"That's wonderful, Zuko." She said sincerely.

"So the reason I'm here so early is actually because Mai and Ty lee stopped by my room this morning and told me about my personal hygiene or lack thereof." Azula explained a little amused with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry; it was extremely inconsiderate of me to put you and everyone else through that." Azula apologized shamefully.

"Anyway they brought along a beautician who fixed the problem." Azula said upbeat.

"She even gave me a haircut…" Azula said shyly.

Zuko reached out his hand toward Azula.

Kneeling down in front of the bed, Azula supported his arm as he moved it toward her face.

Closing her eyes with an emotional look on her face, Zuko ran his fingers through Azula's short hair.

Opening back open her eyes as Zuko brought back his hand back to his side he rose to his thumb up again to show his approval.

Azula smiled shyly with a blush.

"I'm glad you like it, Zuko." Azula said happily as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"So..." Azula said sitting back in her chair.

"What's today's topic: news, literature, game, or something else?" Azula asked smiling.

Zuko tapped his finger once indicating the first choice.

"News? What do you want to hear about; politics, the war front, palace gossip, or something else?" Azula asked.

Zuko tapped his finger twice.

The war front; Azula hated this subject, as she did anything else that brought stress to Zuko.

It couldn't be helped however, as Zuko, the benevolent soul that he was, cared about his countrymen and always wanted to hear how they fared on the battlefield.

"He was going to make such a great Fire Lord one day…" Azula thought smiling warmly.

A nagging thought crossed Azula's mind at that moment; Zuko was still unaware of his nation's true intentions for this war they were waging.

No good could come from telling him now; there was nothing either of them could do to change the way things were in Zuko's current condition.

"Boys and war." Azula teased playfully Zuko's choice with a roll of her eyes trying to lighten the mood, before she donned a somber expression.

"Word came today about the large scale assault to take Ba Sing Se that's been in planning for the past month..." Azula spoke delicately.

"It was unsuccessful."

Zuko's hand twitched at the words.

She didn't say it, but she didn't have to, Zuko knew a lot of men died in the failed attempt.

Azula frowned sad fully before continuing.

"Better news on the southern front however, as we captured another village today." Azula said.

Zuko didn't show any reaction as Azula bowed her head feeling immense guilt building up inside her.

Here she was telling Zuko that the people of the man who saved his life being pillaged by his warmongering father was good news.

If he knew the truth, Zuko would probably…

"I hope casualties were minimal…for both sides." Azula uttered out softly.

Moving his bandaged hand on top of hers, Azula raised her head and looked at Zuko.

He gave her hand a light squeeze of comfort making her smile warmly.

"Agreed, let's change the topic." Azula said smiling.

"How about some literature from your study?" Azula asked as she got up and walked over to a shelf with a collection of books on it.

Looking for something she thought Zuko would like, a particular book caught Azula's interest as she pulled it out and walked back to Zuko.

"I never read this one before." Azula said sitting down and opening the book.

"The Prince and the Peasant"

There once was a young prince who was born in a land where knowledge was coveted above all.

The sole child of the king and queen, the prince was to be the most enlightened ruler that ever lived with the greatest minds in the kingdom teaching him.

The prince however, wasn't gifted with nor had a pension for knowledge, but instead for adventure.

One day, escaping from his studies to explore the vast kingdom that he would one day inherit, the prince came across a peasant accused of stealing food while disguised as the prince himself.

The prince was amazed at how much the peasant looked just like him and how the peasant acted and even spoke like him; if it wasn't for the peasant's clothes that gave him away they could be mistaken as siblings.

Bailing the peasant out of trouble the prince befriended the peasant who was actually a girl.

She had been orphaned since she was a child and the way she survived was posing as the prince.

In order to use this ruse the peasant had stolen a vast collection of books that she read making her highly learned.

That's when the prince got an idea.

The peasant would pose as him so she could have a home and he could explore the vast kingdom like he always wanted.

The peasant agreed and two lived a period of happiness.

The prince adventured across the lands and the peasant lived a life free from poverty.

Soon however, the appreciation the peasant once felt toward the prince turned to envy and resentment.

She was more learned then him, better then him. So why did she have to give this life up one day? Why should he blessed with this luxurious life, with power, with a people that loved him?

The peasant decided the only way to keep the princes life was to kill him.

So the peasant set out one day to do just that.

It took many weeks, but eventually the peasant finally tracked the prince down on the outskirts of the vast kingdom.

What the peasant was met with wasn't what she was expecting.

The prince sat on a cliff sadly overlooking the sea.

By the looks of him he had run out of money quite a while ago and was struggling to survive.

Approaching him, the peasant asked why he was sitting there sad and all alone.

The prince's only reply was that he was there because he was waiting for her.

Staying her hand with the dagger to execute him with, the peasant needed to know, so asked why he hadn't returned home.

"Because then we would both be lonely and sad." The prince said to her.

The peasant realized at that moment that it wasn't adventure the prince was looking for when he left home but love.

Looking at the vast ocean spread about her with the sun rising on the horizon, the peasant came to terms that it wasn't the prince's wealth or power she envied, but the love he received from the people around him.

Tears streaming down her face, she also realized what the sad prince had.

Those people didn't truly love them, only their knowledge that they coveted so preciously.

Tossing her dagger off into the sea, the peasant confessed to the prince in a fit of tears what she had planned to do prior to coming here.

The prince's response was to clasp her face and kiss her.

"I've traveled across this entire land and you're still the most beautiful thing I've seen." The prince told her.

"When I look into your eyes I can tell you're not looking for intelligence, power, or wealth like everyone else."

"You're just looking for someone who sees past all that…like me."

The prince and the peasant with their combined knowledge and love for one another overthrew the king and queen and ushered in a new era for the kingdom where love was the most precious thing in the land, where they lived happily ever after.

The End.

Closing the book, Azula smiled warmly.

"A little sappy, but a enjoyable read none the less. Don't you think Zuko?" Azula asked looking at him.

He was fast asleep, she could tell by the slow movements of his chest.

Azula smiled warmly.

"Pleasant dreams, my sweet prince." Azula said softly.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, because at this point I know where I'm going with this story, I just don't know if it's the right direction.

* * *

 **MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!**

 **DON'T**

 **CONTINUE**

 **IF**

 **YOU**

 **DON'T**

 **WANT**

 **TO**

 **KNOW!**

 _So to give this some perspective when I first saw this show I thought Zuko and Azula weren't brother and sister. So imagine my shock when they were. Awkward... Anyway in light of this being only fiction and none of these characters are actually real, I've decicded to create a scenario where they can be together in a way where it wouldn't be you know... that. (Don't think to hard how it'll ruin this story if you're still with me) Now I'm aware some people will still be weirded out and be like "ewww I still see them as the way they were written" and "I don't care what you say thats gross" well I can't help you there all I can say is it's fiction. Not real. I in no way condone "that" even in fiction thus why my story isn't "that". So if you're still reading and you're on the fence about if you should continue let me just say, this romance I intend to keep it sweet. The M in my story is for violence, graphic descriptions of said violence, lanugage (at times), and dark themes. The romance aspect will be kept G and PG-13 at it's worst. No lemons, ever._


	11. Book Two: Progress

This is piece of the chapter I'm currently working on that I decided would be best if I broke off into a seperate chapter.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Azula stood in a fighting stance, breathing heavily as she faced Ty lee and Mai across from her on the grey sky training grounds of the fire nation palace.

Their breathing was strained as well as they stood together against her both in fighting stances.

Shifting their feet forward at the same time, Azula readied herself as Mai and Ty lee sprinted toward her.

Dropping behind Mai as they approached, Ty lee disappeared behind her completely as Mai drew out three knives.

Stopping abruptly, Mai threw her knives as Ty lee sprung up from behind her coming down at Azula with a fist.

Pulling out three knives of her own from a sheath on her wrist, Azula threw them and matched Mai knife for knife as they canceled each other and fell to the floor.

Glancing up, Azula took a step back as Ty lee landed in front of her and began striking at her pressure points.

Brushing off her attacks as she backed up, Azula changed the tide as she began striking back at her pressure points.

Managing to strike her arm Ty lee backed up as it went limp.

Stepping forward to pursue her, Azula stopped as Ty lee ducked and one of Mai's knives came at her.

Bending her upper body back, Azula watched as the knife shot past over her face.

Rising back up, Azula looked to see Ty lee striking her arm with her fingers to un-chi block her arm.

Before, Azula could move to stop her however, Mai sent more knives toward her.

Pulling out her knives from her sheath, Azula shot down the incoming knives from Mai as she sent some of her own at her.

Mai knocked down Azula's knives just like she had did to hers as the two glared at one another.

Throwing everything they had at one another, a hail of knives filled the air between them as they dropped in the middle of them to the ground with a metal ring.

They were matching each other throw for throw as neither was able to throw a knife at the other, without the the other canceling it out with their own knife.

Amidst the hail of knives clashing perfectly against one another, two crossed over each other as they went in opposite directions.

Both Mai and Azula were struck in their shoulders as they gripped the semi dulled blades and pulled it out from their flesh.

Glaring at Mai, Azula's eyes widened in surprise as she felt Ty lee sneak up behind her.

Ty lee making two swift strikes to the middle of her back with her knuckles was interrupted halfway through as Azula thrusted her head back smashing Ty lee's face with the back of her skull.

Recoiling from the blow as she staggered back, Azula sprung forward and delivered two swift strikes to the center of Ty lee's stomach.

Ty lee fell down incapacitated, as Azula left leg and left arm fell limp by her side.

Making a reach to un-chi block the limbs, Azula turned around to the sound of sprinting footsteps.

Mai made a stab for Azula with her sai, as Azula barely managed to reach in her limp limbs sheath for a knife to block it in time.

Twisting the sai in her hand, Mai stripped the knife in Azula's hand from her as she pulled out a knife in her other hand and came at Azula with both of them.

Stopping her wrist with the sai in it with her hand, Azula moved her body into the other knife so it stabbed her left shoulder.

Gritting her teeth, Azula then punched Mai with her unparalyzed left arm from the stab wound.

Staggering back, Mai looked in shock as Azula grabbed the knife from her shoulder and plunged it in to her left leg, unparalyzing it as she sprinted at her.

Pulling out a vial from her sleeve, Mai threw it on the ground creating a shroud of smoke as Azula stopped dead in her tracks.

Watching the cloud closely, a hail of arrowed darts suddenly came out as Azula dove to the side and sprinted to avoid them.

Running out of the cloud of smoke, Mai fired arrowed darts at Azula from her spring loaded wrist holsters as she chased after her.

Picking up two fallen knives from the ground as she ran avoiding Mai's arrowed darts, Azula suddenly shifted directions as she came toward Mai.

Stopping in her tracks as she continued firing, Mai aimed her darts right down the middle at Azula as she came at her.

Jumping into the air in a front hand spring, Azula avoided the arrowed darts that rained down where she just was.

The springs in Mai's wrist holsters ringing empty, Mai drew out two knives as time slowed down.

Staring up at Azula as she stared down at her, the two threw forth their knives at one another.

On a collision course with each other just as the wielders that threw them, the four knives collided as Mai's eyes widened slightly.

 _She beat me…_

Azula's blades pushed aside Mai's knives as they shot toward her.

Mai closed her eyes knowing she couldn't react in time to change anything.

The knives shooting past the sides of Mai's neck grounded themselves behind her as Azula landed in front of her in a crouch.

Blood seeped down the sides of Mai's neck as opening her eyes, the sun poked out of the grey sky above.

Illuminated in a ray of sunlight, Azula rose up and with a flip of hair out of her face, smiled jubilantly.

"Thank you." Azula said.

Mai's hand that was clenched in a fist released as she closed her eyes and bowed her head.

…

"Wow, you finally did it, Azula! You beat both of us at the same time!" Ty lee's elated voice rang causing Mai to open back up her eyes.

"You alright… Mai?" Azula asked and for a moment Mai could have sworn it was Zuko asking.

Rubbing a finger on the cut on the side of her neck the blood faded as Mai showed the cut to be no deeper than a papercut.

"Hey, everything looks so much bigger from down here!" Ty lee said with childlike enthusiasm still paralyzed on the ground.

Smiling with a shake of her head, Azula walked over to Ty lee.

"How's your nose Ty lee?" Azula asked as Mai watched her.

"It only hurts when I breathe." Ty lee said as Azula un-chi blocked her body.

"You nearly got me with that sneak attack." Azula complimented as she helped Ty lee to her feet.

"Yeah, I thought I had you for sure." Ty lee said scratching the back of her head with a closed eye smile.

Turning her head back to Mai, Azula smiled at her.

"I have a surprise for both of you." Azula said.

Ty lee and Mai looked at her confused as Azula turned to entrance to the palace.

"Follow me." She said.

* * *

"This is your idea of a surprise?" Mai deadpanned to Azula with arms folded as she was now fully dressed as a nurse.

The three were Azula's room as Ty lee sprang out from the dressing screen next to Mai.

"A dress up party?! I haven't played this in years!" Ty lee said excited in her nurse outfit as well.

"Ooo, there's even a thermometer in this thing! Say ahhh, Mai!" Ty lee said pushing it toward Mai's lips.

"Gah, Ty lee! That's a rectal thermometer!" Mai pushed her hand away.

Azula brought a hand to her mouth as she giggled.

"This isn't the surprise Ty lee." Azula laughed.

"It's not?" Ty lee asked.

 _She didn't think she ever saw Azula this happy before._

"No, it's much better, I promise. Now that both of you are properly dressed follow me." Azula said motioning toward her door.

Following her outside her room and down the hall, Mai and Ty lee kept a fair distance behind Azula as she requested they do so they wouldn't be seen from real palace personnel.

"She's acting strange." Mai spoke softly enough so Azula wouldn't hear them.

"Who, Azula?" Ty lee asked.

"What surprise could possibly require us dressing up in nurse's uniforms?" Mai asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure excited!" Ty lee said pumped.

"Can you take this seriously for a second?" Mai asked with a sigh.

"What you think she's tricking us or something?" Ty lee asked.

Just then two guards passing by were stopped by Azula as Ty lee and Mai stopped.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ty lee asked as she and Mai watched her talk to the guards.

Suddenly, turning to them Azula pointed to them as the guards moved over to them.

"Great…" Mai said turning around with Ty lee trying to hide their faces.

"You two." One of the guards called sternly.

"Turn around." He ordered as Mai and Ty lee turned around slowly to face the two guards who stared at them severely.

"I got a question for you…" The guard said reaching for the sword on his belt.

Mai and Ty lee leaned back against the wall in fear as the guard drew closer.

"Does this look infected to you?" The guard lifted up his shirt.

Ty lee's cheeks puffed up in regurgitation as she covered her mouth with her hands and turned around.

Mai's cheeks turned a bright red as she averted her eyes.

"Undoubtedly, you should see a doctor immediately." Mai said embarrassed.

"Told you man, it's like that wound is alive." The other guard told the first as he pulled his shirt back down.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The first guard said as they walked away.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Mai shot Azula a dirty look as she walked over to them.

"What did you say to them?" Mai asked her angrily as Ty lee turned around with a nauseous look on her face.

"All I asked them was where they were headed to." Azula said plainly.

"So why did you point to us…" Mai said peeved.

"Because they said they were going to a doctor, so I told them that there was two nurses right there if they wanted to get your opinion first." Azula said.

Mai stared daggers at Azula.

"They probably would have asked your opinion anyway; at least my recommendation gave you some credibility." Azula said.

Mai continued to stare.

"Okay and I thought it would be kind of funny." Azula said impishly with a pout.

"It's just around this corner so stick close and don't say a word." Azula said as they began walking again.

Before turning the corner, Azula motioned them to stop as she peeked around the said corner.

Turning back to them, Azula motioned for them to put on their medical masks, before they continued down the hall to their destination.

As they walked Mai's eyes widened.

"Wait this was…"

"Greetings, princess Azula. Do you wish to see the prince?" The guards in front of the door asked.

"Hello, Bo and Chonglin, yes I would." Azula said as they moved aside.

"You two, you know the rules no medical personnel allowed why the princess is visiting." The first guard, Bo said to Mai and Ty lee.

"Wait a minute, I never seen you two before. What's your names?" The second guard ,Chonglin asked.

"Stand down you two, I asked them here." Azula said.

"I'm not satisfied with the way they've been fluffing the prince's pillow so I'm going to see to it that they do it right this time." Azula said shooting Mai and Ty lee a severe look.

"After you ladies." Azula said as Mai and Ty lee bowed their heads and walked into the room.

After the door closed behind them the guards looked at one another.

"Ten silver pieces, only one of the nurses comes back out alive." Bo said.

"I got twenty that neither of them does." Chonglin said.

 **…**

Inside the room, Mai and Ty lee removed their medical masks as they stared dumbstruck over at Zuko lying on his bed.

"Zuko, I brought some company today." Azula said walking past them as she knelt by his side and kissed his hand.

 _"Who?"_ Zuko motioned with his hands.

"Two old friends, who've been helping me train so I can protect you better." Azula said.

 _"You mean?"_ Zuko motioned with his hands.

"Ty lee, Mai, don't be shy come say hi." Azula said turning to them with a smile.

A warm smile gradually formed on Ty lee's face as she walked over to Zuko.

Mai still stared in shock at Zuko as Azula and Ty lee conversed with him.

"Hi Zuko, it's good to see you again." Ty lee said happily.

"Zuko says it's good to see you too." Azula said.

"Whoa, you can tell what he's saying just by looking at his hands?" Ty lee asked.

"It's not that amazing, Ty lee." Azula said in a bit of a chuckle.

Turning her head to Mai, Azula saw the look on her face.

"Mai…" Azula said getting up and facing her.

Turning around, Mai walked briskly to the door.

"Mai?!" Azula called after her, but she opened the door and left.

"Zuko, I'll be right back. Ty lee stay with him please." Azula said before walking after Mai.

Door closing, silence filled the room before Ty lee turned to Zuko.

"So…want me to read your aura?" Ty lee asked smiling.

 **...**

Stepping outside the door and into the hall, Azula spotted Mai turning the corner as she closed the door behind her.

"I'll be right back." Azula told the guards, before walking after Mai.

Azula didn't have to go far as the moment she turned the corner she was met with Mai who leaned with her back against the wall.

Her head was bowed and her features shrouded.

Azula tried to sympathize with her.

"Mai. I'm sorry. It was stupid and insensitive of me to spring this on you."

Azula turned her gaze down and away as she continued.

"…I know how difficult it is to see Zuko like this."

"You don't know." Mai spoke harshly.

Raising her head up to her, Azula frowned as she saw tears streaming down Mai's cheeks.

"You have no idea what it's like to see the person you care about completely helpless and at the mercy of the monster who's responsible for his condition. A monster who has the gall to kiss the hand she burned."

"A monster who you had to help get stronger because…because your completely helpless against the people trying to kill him."

"You have no idea what it's like to put your faith in a monster." Mai spoke biting back tears.

Frowning, Azula closed her eyes and looked down.

"You're right, I have no idea what any of that's like…" Azula said.

"But…" Azula opened her eyes back open and looked at Mai with tears streaming down her eyes.

"I do know what it's like to live with being the monster responsible for it all…"

Mai was taken back, lip quivering as she bowed her head, she rubbed her eyes with sleeves trying to prevent herself from crying, but broke down into tears.

Wrapping her arms around her in a hug, Azula hugged Mai closely as she cried in her teary faced arms.

 **...**

"Ty lee, Zuko, I'm back." Azula announced as she walked back into Zuko's room.

"There you are, me and Zuko were getting worried." Ty lee said standing on the side of Zuko's bed.

"I'm sorry to have worried you both, but everything's all right, right Mai?" Ty lee said as Mai came from behind her.

"Mai, your back!" Ty lee said happily.

"I wasn't gone that long, Ty lee." Mai said.

"Hey, have you been crying?" Ty lee asked confused as Mai wiped tear stains off her cheeks.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ty lee." Azula said.

"Hey, me and Zuko we're just going to play charades. You guys want to play too?" Ty lee asked excitedly.

"Sure, but first Ty lee can you help me with something out in the hall?" Azula asked dropping a hint in her voice.

"Ha, what is it?" Ty lee asked clueless at Azula's hinting.

"Something that will just take a couple of minutes, now come on." Azula said hinting heavily at Ty lee.

"Is it-" Ty lee asked.

"Ty lee, get over here, now!" Azula snapped comically.

"Oh, I get it we're going to leave the room so Mai and Zuko can be alone." Ty lee said as Azula pushed her out the door.

Door closing, Mai was alone with Zuko as she slowly walked over to him.

Kneeling down by the side of his bed, Mai smiled.

"Hello, Zuko."

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

In a dark dugeon like room, a scared child looked in shock as the body of his father ignited in flames in front of him on the floor.

"No, Jin...!" A woman dressed in fire nation military armor cried hysterically tied up in a chair in front of the child and burning man who was her husband.

"Please, I don't understand...! Why are you doing this?! I didn't do anything wrong!" The woman screamed in anger and agony.

"You don't have to understand..." A voice said stepping out of the shadows behind the boy.

"All you have to do is feel." Ozai said.

"Lord Ozai...Please...I beg of you...my son has nothing to do with this..." The woman said as Ozai hushed her and placed his hands on the boy's shoulder and smiled sinisterly.

"I'm warning you, you sick ***, don't you dare hurt-!" The woman screamed.

The silhouette of the boy in the woman's eye suddenly ignited in flames as the woman let out a shrill scream in utter agony.

A red light shined from under the door the room Ozai was in with two royal guards standing in front of it.

The woman in the chair was now completely charred unrecognizably as Ozai's face scowled in anger.

"Bring me another..." He told a royal guard behind him.

* * *

So I don't know I think this was either my best work so far or my worst. Rate and review and let me know. Next chapter (which should be longer and I'm almost done with) should be up in about a week. By the way in case it wasn't obvious (On part of my bad writing) the last scene is Ozai trying to figure out what triggers the form he saw Azula take by experimenting on his subjects.


	12. Book Two: Friends

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"I know! Uncle Iroh!" Azula guessed excitedly.

Ty lee who had one hand cradling an imaginary big belly and the other hand like she was holding a cup of tea, smiled and put a finger on her nose indicating she was right.

"Yeah, you got it!"

The two girls sat in chairs opposite to Zuko laying in his bed, and Mai who sat on the side of his bed.

"That's another point for us. That was a tough one, did you think of it Zuko?" Azula asked smiling.

Zuko nodded his head.

"You're so good at this game." Azula complimented.

Mai and Ty lee both couldn't help but recollect on how Azula had said the same words to Zuko when they were younger, only this time she was sincere.

"Okay, it's game point. Ty lee show no mercy." Azula said leaning over to her.

"Make it an easy one." Azula whispered in Ty lee's ear.

Nodding her head, Ty lee put a finger under her chin as she thought for a moment.

Face lighting up, Ty lee leaned in towards Mai as she whispered the word into Mai's ear.

A shade of red washed over Mai's cheeks as Azula took notice.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Mai leaned in closer to Zuko as Azula watched nervously as her lips grew closer to his face.

Mai planted a soft kiss on Zuko's bandaged cheek.

 _"A kiss…?"_ Zuko signaled with his hands.

"Correct. Mai, Zuko, you win." Azula smiled.

"That was fun! Let's play again!" Ty lee exclaimed.

"Some other time, Ty lee, right now Zuko needs his rest." Azula said.

"I'll be back later to check up on you Zuko." Azula said getting up as she lightly squeezed his hand goodbye.

"See ya later, Zuko." Ty lee said waving goodbye.

Walking to the door, Azula and Ty lee looked back as Mai and Zuko had their hands clasped together in a passionate goodbye.

"Awwww." Ty lee fawned as Azula looked at them.

A sad smile formed on her face.

* * *

"I think it's time we part ways after today." Azula said back turned to Mai and Ty lee as they walked down the palace halls.

"What? Why?" Ty lee asked confused.

Mai narrowed her eyes waiting to hear her explain as they continued walking.

"I've learned everything you both have to teach me and now that I have something to rely on other than my firebending, and my body is ready for it, I think it's time I get back into my firebending training." Azula said.

"So we won't see you anymore?" Ty lee asked hurt as she and Mai stopped.

"This isn't goodbye for good; I'd still like to have matches with you guys every couple months, I just won't be needing you here every day." Azula said stopping as she faced them.

Ty lee looked at her sadly as Mai glared at her.

"I thought you two would he happy. You can go on with your lives now." Azula said not expecting this type of reaction.

After a couple of seconds, Azula realized why they must have been acting this way.

"Oh of course, how could I be so inconsiderate." Azula said as Ty lee smiled.

"You two have my most heartfelt thanks." Azula said putting a stack of ten gold coins in each of their hands.

Ty lee looked dejected at the stack of coins in her hands as Mai boiled over in anger.

"You think we want your money?" Mai seethed.

"Maybe you forgot, but both our parents are nobility." Mai threw the coins all over the floor.

Ty lee placed the coins on floor at her feet gently down as she frowned at Azula.

"I don't understand what you two want from me then?" Azula asked confused.

Mai scoffed.

"Want."

"That's how you view us after all this time. You wanted something from us so we must want something back from you in return, right?" Mai asked scornfully.

"Well, why wouldn't you…?" Azula asked.

"It's just…that's what friends do for each other…" Ty lee said with a sad smile.

Azula's face lit up in shock.

"…Friends…?" Azula uttered taken back.

Ty lee smiled relieved and looked at Mai who shook her head exasperated.

"I swear your more dense then Ty lee sometimes." Mai said.

Ty lee stuck her tongue out at Mai in playful irritation.

"Thank you… but I wouldn't know the first thing about being a friend or a good one at that, and I honestly don't think I'd have the time with Zuko-" Azula started.

"Azula, as friends we understand…" Ty lee smiled at her.

Azula was taken back as she looked at Mai who nodded her head at her.

 _They were already her friends…_

Azula smiled warmly.

"Then until we meet again…my friends." Azula smiled.

* * *

 **One month later…**

"I missed you…!" Ty lee squealed running into Azula's arms as the two embraced each other on the training grounds of the fire palace.

"And I you…" Azula said warmly as she looked up in front of her.

"Well aren't you going to hug me and tell me how much you missed me too…Mai?" Azula asked smiling.

"Pass." Mai said with folded arms looking away.

Azula smiled.

"It's good to see you again." She said.

Mai smiled.

"Aww, Azula, you're actually wearing that necklace I sent you." Ty lee examined the gold piece of metal hanging from around Azula's neck.

It was a piece of a happy closed eyed sun with the words "Best" inscribed in back.

"Yes, though I can't say for certainty I know what it means." Azula said.

"Here let me show you." Ty lee said taking out the other piece to the sun necklace that she wore around her neck.

It was the bottom piece to the sun with a big smile on it with the words "Friends" inscribed on the back.

"Best friends…" Azula smiled.

"But there's still one piece missing." Azula said.

"Yup, I gave it to Mai." Ty lee said.

"She said she wouldn't wear it, but I bet she has it on right now." Ty lee said leaning in and whispering to Azula.

"I can hear you." Mai said as Ty lee sprang back and smiled.

"So what's up Azula?" Ty lee asked.

"Business as usual." Azula smiled at her.

"Oh shoot." Ty lee smiled.

"But, after we're done how about we go into town and do some shopping for something nice for Zuko." Azula said smiling.

"Really?!" Ty lee exclaimed excited.

"Yeah, Zuko's been begging me to get out some more anyway." Azula smiled.

"Yay!" Ty lee cheered as Mai smiled at her.

"Okay, so let's get this sparring match on the way!" Ty lee said pumped up.

"Actually Ty lee I thought we'd try something a little different today." Azula said as she walked up the steps to the firelord's throne overlooking the training grounds and sat in it with her legs crossed.

"Uh, Azula, what are you doing?" Ty lee asked confused.

"Planning on ordering us to fight to the death?" Mai asked sarcastically.

"Nothing so underhanded Mai, I assure you." Azula said.

"Your opponent today won't be me. It will be them." Azula said dramatically.

Just then a flaming comet crashed down from the sky behind Mai and Ty lee.

Mai and Ty lee looked in surprise as amidst the flaming wreckage of the comet, was the silhouette of a group of six armor clad soldiers.

"Your highness…" The flames dissipated revealing the group to be members of the royal procession guard.  
"Dawn squadron at your service." The female leader in the front of the group named Lan said in a salute.

"Whoa…" Ty lee said in awe as Mai stared with narrowed eyes at them.

"Welcome, captain." Azula greeted mildly.

"It's an honor, princess. What are your orders?" Lan asked folding her arms behind he back.

"A sparring match, between your squad and my friends." Azula said.

Lan gave Mai and Ty lee a quick look over of study, before turning back to Azula.

"Very well, princess." Lan said.

"Excuse me." Mai said interrupting rudely.

"But, I'm not fighting on behalf of your entertainment." Mai said crossly.

"The most effective way to learn from someone is to watch them fight. Aren't you the one who taught me that?" Azula asked smirking playfully.

Mai glared at Azula, before turning to face Dawn squadron ready to participate.

"This is just a friendly sparring match; I won't force anyone here to participate." Azula said.

"Um, Azula?" Ty lee asked timidly.

"Yes, Ty lee?" Azula asked.

"It's not going to be just me and Mai against all of them is it?" Ty lee asked.

"No, it will be one on one matches with me and captain Lan picking the combatants." Azula said.

"…I believe I pick first then, correct princess?" Captain Lan asked.

"Yes, choose captain." Azula said.

"Very well, An-" Lan called before an average framed female of Dawn squadron named Nuan, walked up to Lan and whispered something in her ear.

Nodding her head, Lan turned her attention back to Azula.

"Princess, excuse this interruption, but I think you'll want to meet our newest member…" Lan said as a female member of Dawn squadron stepped forward and saluted Azula.

"I've believe you two have met before." Lan said ominously as the Dawn squadron member removed her helmet.

Azula's eyes widened slightly in surprise as she recognized the soldier.

"Your highness, it's an honor to be able to see you again." The imperial firebender named Shun said reverently.

"It's you…the one who delayed me when I was trying to get the prince help…" Azula said stunned remembering her fight with the soldier who was so adamant on her orders.

Shun frowned remorsefully.

"Please accept my deepest apologies princess, I was just following my orders and I had no idea you were in fact carrying the prince… " Shun said regretfully bowing her head.

Mai's eyes watched as Azula's hands squeezed the arms of the throne, before they relaxed.

"It's as you said then, you were just following orders, and you didn't know it was the prince I was carrying." Azula said with shrouded eyes.

Shun smiled relieved.

"However…" Azula interjected with a frown.

"Let me ask you, if you did know I was carrying the prince what would you have done then?" Azula asked calculating.

Shun's face lit up like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I…well…I would of…that is to say…I wouldn't of…." Shun stuttered nervously.

"By any means necessary." Azula said with shrouded eyes as Shun looked at her nervously.

"I believe that's what you told me that day. That you had orders to bring me and the prince in by any means necessary, correct?" Azula asked eyes now visible and piercing.

Shun was pale in fear as she gulped and nodded her head.

"So tell me, Shun was it? What exactly are you sorry for?" Azula asked.

Mai looked at Azula as she stared at Shun.

She had that same look in her eye she used to have before the incident with Zuko.

Cruelty.

Lan standing next to Shun looked over to her as she could see her knees shaking in fear.

"Princess, if I may-" Lan took a step forward.

"Stay out of this." Azula said shocking Lan.

"Or the next attempt to take Ba Sing Se will be led by you at the vanguard." Azula said harshly.

Lan took a step back as Ty lee at the side of Azula watched nervously.

"Azula, don't you think you're being a little harsh..." Ty lee said softly making Azula's head snap to her with a vexed look.

Ty lee winced inwardly in fear as Mai stepped in front of her.

"Stop." Mai said.

"Or what…" Azula seethed.

Mai's eyes narrowed.

"This isn't what he would want." Mai said as Azula's eyes widened in shock.

Lan and the others watched in astonishment as Azula's anger instantly dissipated off her face and she bowed her head.

"Please excuse me…I let my emotions get the better of me." Azula said softly.

"Shun…" Azula called as she snapped to attention.

"Yes princess?" Shun asked tense.

"A good soldier follows orders, but only a fool obeys them blindly." Azula spoke nobly before raising her head and looking at her softly.

"My uncle taught me that."

"Well actually he taught Zuko, I was too stubborn to listen at the time." Azula said with a sad smile.

"I hope you can learn from the bit of wisdom my uncle tried to bestow upon me." Azula said.

"I…I'll remember it always! Thank you your highness." Shun said touched.

"Let's continue with today's event then. Captain?" Azula called looking at her.

Lan nodded her head.

"An." She called as an athletic built female soldier stepped forward and saluted.

"You'll be fighting first." Lan said.

Nodding her head, An made her way to the middle of the training grounds.

"Mai, if you would please." Azula said as Mai made her way toward her opponent.

Facing each other with about 20 feet in between them, Mai glared at An as she removed the straps to her helmet and lifted it off her head.

Medium black hair that was wrapped in a ponytail cascaded down her shoulder and chest as her narrowed piercing dark brown eyes that were hardened from death and killing stared at Mai.

Mai had heard stories about the elite squadron named Dawn in the royal procession.

They were the best of the best handpicked from every part of the fire nation military and were routinely sent on covert missions by Ozai himself.

Looking at her opponent in front of her she appeared to be somewhere in her late twenties as Mai tried to decipher if she was a firebender.

"Incoming." Hui, a small framed male member of Dawn squadron called as the largest member of the group, Gang, threw a medium length sword and a medium round shield at An.

Snatching the weapons at high speed out of the air, An brought them down in front of her.

"Guess that was a no on being able to firebend." Mai thought.

"Alright listen up." Azula said getting everyone's attention.

"This is a sparring match, you will stop immediately if your opponent surrenders, is unable to continue, or I tell you to stop. Understood?" Asked asked as everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Killing and fatal strikes are strictly forbidden." Azula said sternly.

"Rest assured your highness, the sword An is using is specifically for sparring purposes only, the edges are completely dulled." Hui said.

"My blades shouldn't able to pierce through her armor to do any serious damage either." Mai said.

"Then without further ado, let's begin." Azula said as she conjured a ball of azure flame in her finger and fired it at the gong at the far end of the training grounds.

An immediately dropped behind her shield as she charged toward Mai.

Pulling out three knives between her fingers, Mai threw them at An's unprotected legs.

Throwing her shield into the ground in front of her, An blocked Mai's knives.

Then using the shield as a springboard, she jumped into the air over Mai as she brought down her sword on her.

Mai's reflexes were faster than An expected however, as Mai pulled out more knives and wound them back quickly aiming at the still airborne An.

Reacting just as quickly An threw her sword in her hand at Mai causing her to stop her throw and jump out of the way.

Landing on her feet, An gripped her sword and rolled out of the way quickly as Mai threw her knives at her.

Picking back up her shield, An in a crouch inched toward Mai who threw more blades at her.

Unable to get past her defense, Mai pulled out six blades in between her fingers and tossed them up into the air.

Looking from behind her shield An saw the blades in the air arc back down falling down on her.

Having no choice, An charged forward moving her shield to block the incoming blades from Mai as she simultaneously evaded the ones falling.

Closing the distance on her, Mai pulled out a vial from her sleeve as An charged at her with her shield.

Throwing it at her feet, a cloud of smoke enveloped Mai as An went through the cloud of smoke, unsure where Mai went.

"An, behind you!" Hui shouted as An turned around back to the cloud of smoke to block a blade that came from within it.

Everyone shot Hui a dirty look as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, just got caught up in the moment." Hui apologized.

"Yes, well mind yourself." Azula said looking back at the fight.

An raising her shield stared at the cloud of smoke intently as it began to dissipate.

More daggers flew out from above as looking up for a moment, An looked back down just in time to block incoming arrowed darts.

Running out of the cloud of smoke, Mai fired off more darts from her wrist holsters as she ran to the side.

Knowing the knives would be falling on her any second, An charged toward Mai, blocking the arrowed darts as she ran.

Stopping, Mai planted herself with her feet spread apart as she continued firing darts from her wrist mechanism.

A hail of darts bouncing off her shield, An advanced on Mai as the springs in Mai's wrist holsters suddenly ringed in emptiness.

Removing her shield from her face, An wound back her sword and prepared to swing at Mai who dropped her hands to her side.

An's face lit up in pain as a hail of knives struck her back.

"Clever, she threw those knives up into the air earlier knowing An would think they would be aimed at her and then baited her into them." Lan observed to herself.

Grimacing in pain, An gritted her teeth and pushed forward with her shield catching Mai off guard as she knocked her back and off her feet.

Chasing after her, An raised her sword and prepared to swing down at Mai who slid back on the ground and finish the fight.

A well placed knife knocked the sword out of her hand however, as Mai springing up with a sai in her hand came at An's throat.

Blocking it just as she thought she would with her shield, Mai gripped the shield and moved it away as she came at her with a knife in her other hand.

Ty lee and Azula's face lit up in shock as a fiery shield blocked Mai's blade.

Jumping back from one another, An and Mai stared at one another.

"Well there goes An's trump card." Gang said in a gruff voice of displeasure.

"You think she'll lose now?" Nuan asked concerned.

"Well she has lost her element of surprise and that Mai seems like a pretty smart fighter." Hui said.

"It's Mai who's in danger of losing now." Azula said catching everyone's attention.

"What? It looks like Mai's been winning up till now." Ty lee said.

"Yes, but she's getting desperate now. Her last move was a testament to that. Her usual strategy is to keep a safe distance away from her enemy." Azula said.

"But why is she getting desperate?" Ty lee asked confused.

"Simple." Lan answered.

"This entire battle has been a chess match based on a wager between both players. Your friend bet everything she could defeat An before she ran out of a way to keep her away from her safely, but now she's almost out blades to throw which means she lost." Lan explained.

Ty lee looked concerned, before Azula spoke.

"I wouldn't be so sure captain."

Lan and Ty lee looked toward her.

"Mai may be in a tight spot, but this fight isn't quite over yet." Azula said.

Mai had only a couple more throwing knives up her sleeve as she faced An who held her two shields at her sides, one flame one steel.

Flat eyes narrowing, An shifted her feet before charging off toward Mai.

Pulling out two knives, Mai hesitated throwing them as An put her two shields in front of her creating a nigh impenetrable defense.

Grimacing, Mai flipped the knives in her hand so she held them in a wielding fashion and put her arms in the form of an X.

Jumping into the air above her in a twirl, An attacked Mai with a consecutive double over the head strike from her shields.

Blocking the blows with her arms, Mai stepped back as An unleashed a barrage of seamlessly woven strikes at her with An's shields bashing against her arms.

Attacking in a rapid succession of strikes alternating between her steel shield and her flame one, An broke through Mai's defense with a blow from her steel shield.

Bringing her other hand in a swing with the flame shield in it at Mai, Mai looked as An's fiery shield transformed into a sword.

Ducking the attack narrowly, An pushed Mai off her feet with her steel shield as she fell on her back on the ground.

Rising her shield to block the dagger that she knew would come and did, An then struck at Mai with her flaming sword.

Clink!

Mai was as surprised as An as she caught An's fiery sword in her sai.

Kicking her shield, Mai pushed An back allowing her to spring to her feet.

Charging back at her, An was to late as she watched Mai pull out a vial and throw it at her feet.

Smoke erupted around Mai, but before she could fully disappear behind it, An threw her steel shield at her.

Cutting through the cloud of smoke the steel shield revealed Mai who sidestepped it wide.

"Match over."

"An wins." Lan said as An's flaming sword pressed against Mai's neck.

"No, look!" Ty lee exclaimed as everyone looked closer to see Mai had her sai under An's neck.

"You see captain, although Mai prefers to fight from a distance, she's no slouch in close quarter combat either." Azula said smirking.

"Yes, it appears I underestimated her." Lan said.

"The first match is a draw." Azula announced loudly.

"Excellent work you two." Azula congratulated as Mai and An withdrew their weapons from one another.

The two stared at one another, before both walking back to everyone else.

"You were amazing Mai." Ty lee said as she walked up to her.

"Are you alright, An?" Nuan asked An as she nodded her head.

"Let's get right into the next match." Azula announced.

"Ty lee." Azula called as she looked up at her.

"Are you certain you're willing to do this?" Azula asked.

Ty hesitated for a moment looking to Mai, before turning back to Azula and nodding her head.

"Alright then, captain, pick your fighter." Azula said as Ty lee made her way to the center of the ring of the training grounds.

"Gang." Lan called as the largest of the member of Dawn squadron saluted.

"Don't underestimate this one." Lan said.

"Right." Gang said making his way to the center of the ring.

Ty lee looked in amazement at the mountain of a man as he made his way over to her.

Standing chest to face with her, Gang let out a small chortle.

"Best of luck to you little lady."

Ty lee smiled.

"Yeah, you too."

"Begin." Azula said as Mai threw a dagger ringing the gong as it struck it dead center.

Gang immediately lunged at Ty lee with his two arms spread out trying to get her in a grab.

"Gotcha!" Gang exclaimed before looking in surprise at nothing in between his arms.

Ty sprung up behind Gang smiling as he turned his head and she struck the opening in his armor under his arm with a series of chi blocking punches.

Gang let out a chuckle as Ty lee's eyes widened in surprise as he lifted her by the back of her collar.

He was using the same arm she had just struck.

"She struck him through the opening of his armor, that arm of his should be paralyzed, what happened?" Mai asked.

"It's the man." Lan said.

"Gang is comprised of almost all muscle which works like the armor he's wearing. He's completely immune to chi blocking strikes." Lan explained.

"Give up?" Gang asked Ty lee as she hung in the air.

"Nope." Ty lee said with a smile, before she kicked the same spot under his arm with her feet making Gang drop her as he felt his arm tingle.

"This will teach ya." Gang said as he ignited his hands with fire and swung at Ty lee.

Ducking under the swing Ty lee made a quick strike with her fingers under his arm again.

Swinging with his other arm, Ty lee avoided it as she struck the opening of that arm in the under opening with a finger strike.

Igniting a stream of flames from his hands, Ty lee dashed around Gang avoiding them as he lost her.

His helmet being removed, Gang looked behind him in surprise as Ty lee on his back delivered two finger strikes to each side of his neck.

Gang's arm that Ty lee first struck went limp as he grabbed Ty lee off his back with his other arm and flung her off.

Landing in a series of elegant flips, Ty lee landed in a handstand as she stuck out her tongue at Gang teasingly.

"Looks like she was able to pierce through with multiple strikes." Mai commented.

"Alright, no more mister nice guy." Gang said annoyed as he flexed his other arm and wound it back, before hurling it forward unleashing a giant ball of orange flame.

A huge explosion of orange flames exploded as a gust of wind blew by everyone.

The raw strength of the man was mildly impressive, Azula thought.

Smoke clearing from Gang's attack, he looked in surprise as Ty lee was nowhere to be seen.

Gang's eyes widened in shock, feeling two swift strikes under his arm as he dropped to a knee with both arms now completely limp.

"Phew, you're strong." Ty lee said coming in front of Gang from behind him.

"Finish it, Ty lee…" Mai thought edgily.

Ty lee smiled with her hands on her hips staring down at Gang, before turning to Azula.

"Hey, Azula I win right?" Ty lee shouted turning to her.

Gang drew a deep breath through his nose.

"Ty lee, pay attention!" Mai shouted as Ty lee looked at Gang exhale in front of her a large flame of breath.

Ty lee eyes went wide in shock as the orange flames approached her.

Suddenly a blue ball of flame swatted it away from the side.

Looking over to Azula with her finger extended with smoke rising from it, she spoke.

"Match is over, Gang is the winner."

Ty lee frowned as she bowed her head.

"Why are you moping?" Azula asked as she raised her head back up to her.

"You did great." Azula smiled at her.

Ty lee smiled back.

"Alright, one last match." Azula declared.

"Between who princess?" Lan asked.

"You, Shun, Hui, and Nuan, will fight in a four on one match..." Azula said.

"Versus me." Azula finished.

Everyone gasped and looked in shock as Azula smirked.

"Azula are you sure?" Ty lee asked.

"It's just sparring match, Ty lee." Azula rolled her eyes smiling.

"What happened to just watching and learning?" Mai asked irritated.

"No use in watching and learning if you never apply it." Azula said smirking.

"Princess, am I to understand correctly that you want me and three of the six members of my squad to fight you at the same time?" Lan asked.

"That's exactly what I want." Azula said.

"As you wish then princess." Lan said nodding to the other members.

"But before that…" She said.

"Lord Ozai sends his regards."

Mai looked in confusion, before a fiery blade erupted through her chest.

Blood spurting out of her mouth, Mai turned her head to see An behind her.

"Mai-!" Ty lee screamed, before Nuan covered her mouth and slit her throat.

"An, Nuan, what are you doing?!" Shun screamed in shock.

"Sorry, kid." Gang said behind Shun snapping her neck in one fluid motion.

Azula watched eyes wide in horror as Mai and Ty lee fell to the ground.

Blood flowed from their bodies as Azula's mind flashed back to the incident with Zuko one year ago.

Lan turned her head as she saw a red light from Azula's direction.

Her eyes lit up as she looked at her.

A fiery red hooded cape stoked around Azula as she stood on her feet, staring down at Lan and her squad from behind her hood.

Extending out her hand a fiery scythe formed in her hand as Azula brought it down to her side.

* * *

Next chapter: Vengeance


	13. Book Two: Vengeance

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The sound of cackling flames echoed throughout the silent training grounds as Ty lee and Mai stared lifelessly at the ground and sky in a pool of their own blood.

Eyes shrouded behind her fiery hood as her cloak made of fire flapped behind her, Azula stared down the group responsible for her friends' deaths with fiery scythe in hand.

The one's whose faces were visible had blasé uncaring expressions. The same, she was sure, the ones with helmets wore as well.

"So this was what her lord had been trying to uncover the secret to." Lan thought looking at Azula standing in the distance before her.

"She didn't look so tough."

Just then Azula appeared in front of her with her scythe winded back over her head ready to chop her in half.

Blasting off to the side with flames from her feet, Lan narrowly dodged the strike.

"She was fast…" Lan thought.

In the matter of a blink of an eye Azula had closed the fifteen yard distance between them.

"Hui?" Nuan called as Lan turned her head to him.

He was about ten yards in front of Azula frozen like a statue.

"Hui, what's wrong!" Gang called.

Flames erupted from a vertical cut right down the middle of Hui's body as his body fell in two separate halves in opposite directions.

"Hui!" Gang cried as Nuan screamed in horror.

"What the…" Lan thought as she looked at Azula stand straight back up, still ten yards in front of him.

"How did she…" Lan thought before her eyes went wide.

"Back then, she…" Lan replayed the moment when Azula swung at her with her scythe.

"She was aiming for Hui…" Lan realized as Hui had been standing ten yards behind her, before she moved.

"Still she was able to cut through flesh and armor without even touching it…?" Lan thought in horror.

"You…You brat!" Gang screamed in a rage as Lan snapped her attention to him.

"That was my best friend!" Gang roared.

"Gang, stand down! We need to-!" Lan called in vain as Gang ignited his hands in fire and charged off toward Azula.

"Gang stop!" Lan called as he winded back a fiery fist at Azula who stood motionless.

"Aghhh!" Gang shouted as his punch connected on Azula's cheek igniting an explosion that engulfed the two.

Lan and the rest of her squad covered their faces from the intense blast.

Smoke appearing from the explosion, Lan looked in horror to see Azula was still standing in front of Gang.

Gang looked in shock his fist still connected to Azula's face, she wasn't even scratched from the attack he had put everything he had into.

Extending out two fingers from her off hand, Azula touched Gang's chest as a ring of fire rippled out to his whole body.

Face widening in shock, Gang fell to his knees, his arms completely limp at his sides.

"Oh my gosh!" Nuan called out in horror.

Completely paralyzed from the head down, Gang looked up in horror as Azula wound back her scythe in her hand.

Spinning around, Azula hit Gang's head with the blunt end instead as his head spun completely around.

Lan looked in shock as Nuan screamed in horror at Gang's horrified expression stare back at them from his back.

Turned around with her back to Lan and the rest of the group, Azula stood poised with the end of her scythe resting on the ground.

Lan clenched her fists and teeth in anger as she stared at her.

"Three point formation!" Lan shouted as Nuan and An circled around Azula.

Lan looked over to An as she nodded her head and conjured a flaming sword and shield in her hands.

Turning her head to Nuan she nodded her head back as she took out a dagger.

Watching as her fiery hooded cloak and scythe faded from her body, Lan ordered the attack as soon as they completely vanished.

"Attack!"

Coming at her from three different sides, Azula turned her head to Nuan as her fiery hooded cloak and scythe returned.

Suddenly a small explosion erupted around Azula as she disappeared behind a cloud of smoke that spread out quickly.

Stopping in her tracks, Nuan lost sight of An and Lan in the smoke as she backed up slowly.

Hooded face appearing behind her, Nuan sensed Azula as she turned around to a fiery scythe slash.

"An! Nuan!" Lan called as she ran out of the cloud of smoke.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Lan conjured a ball of fire in her hand and turned around.

An didn't flinch as Lan almost threw the attack in her face.

"An…Where's Nuan?" Lan asked.

Turning around as they saw a figure stumbling toward them from behind the smoke, Lan called out to it.

"Nuan is that you?!"

Stopping the figure's head fell off of its shoulders as rolling out of the smoke, Nuan's head laid in front of them.

Suddenly a fiery red aura erupted inside the center of the smoke dispersing it as Azula stood in front of them with her scythe resting over her hooded cloak shoulder.

"How was this possible…She was only a child…" Lan thought horrified looking at Azula as her fiery aura stoked even larger.

"No…This wasn't a child…It was a monster…!"

"Get a grip…" Lan thought gritting her teeth.

"An-" Lan turned to her before her eyes went wide in surprise.

For the first time in since she knew An, this was the first time she saw fear on her face.

Her hands trembled slightly holding her sword and shield as she tried to steady one with the other.

Extending out a hand to her, An looked puzzled at Lan.

"It's been an honor serving with you, An." Lan said smiling.

An shaking her hand smiled.

Azula looking on watched as they faced her together.

Taking off together the two blasted off toward Azula.

Readying her scythe, Lan and An blasted off in opposite directions to the left and right of Azula, before zooming back toward her.

An with her sword and Lan with a fiery fist struck at Azula from both sides.

 _ **Clink!**_

"No way that's…" Lan thought as An's face scowled.

Azula had stopped both of their attacks with fiery shields she had conjured from both of her hands.

Jumping back from her, An and Lan looked on shocked.

"She copied An's move just by looking at it…" Lan thought grimacing.

Scowling both of them jumped back toward Azula.

Blocking both of their multiple strikes without even turning her head, Azula knocked back An with a shield bash to her face, before attacking Lan with a series of over the head and battering shield bashes.

Catching her footing, An charged back at Azula who was overwhelming Lan with her shield strikes.

Wrapping her arms around Azula, An held Azula as she shot Lan a look.

Hesitating for only a second, Lan bowed her head before igniting fire under her feet and launching into the air.

Watching her escape, An couldn't bear the heat of Azula's hooded cloak any longer as she stumbled back and turning around Azula threw four fiery blades into her limbs.

Falling back onto the ground, An watched Azula turn around to face her as Lan escaped in the air behind her.

Closing her eyes, content that she helped their leader escape, Lan's eyes opened back up in shock as she saw two fiery hands chase after Lan.

Extending out from Azula's fiery cloak, the two hands latched onto Lan's ankles as she tried to resist being pulled back down.

Trying to get up to help, the blades in An's limbs grew into spears as she was pinned on the ground.

Keeping her face turned to her, Azula paid no mind to Lan behind her who was being dragged on the ground closer to her as she struggled to escape.

Struggling to remove the fiery hands that wrapped around her ankles, Lan looked in horror as the fiery cloak that the hands came from began to form into a fiery monster like face with large teeth.

"No! No!" Lan screamed terrified as she turned around on her belly and began clawing at the ground trying to slow her pace.

"Please stop princess! I'm sorry! I'm sorry-!" Lan screamed before the fiery mouth devoured her in a ghastly crunch of bones and munching.

Tears streamed down An's face as Azula stared at her coldly.

Looking at her neck, Azula noticed a scar on An's larynx.

 _She was a mute._

Extending out a finger, a thin string of fire shot out from the tip of it and into An's voicebox.

An's eyes widened in shock as she could feel the string twisting around.

Then An heard something she hadn't heard in years.

Her voice…

Before she had a chance to use it willingly however, she was forced to as Azula broke down the fiery spears in her limbs into strings as she screamed in pain.

The strings seeped into her open wounds as An could feel it spread throughout her whole body.

An's eyes widened as suddenly her limbs began twitching uncontrollably.

Then to her horror they started moving on their own.

First her legs and then her hands as she stood up in front of Azula.

Right hand trembling she was forced to bring it over her heart as she realized what Azula was doing.

"Please don't!" An cried.

"Your father ordered us to do it! We had no choice he would have killed us and our families if we didn't obey!"

An felt her right arm begin to droop as she realized she was getting through to her.

"Thank you, thank you, princess!" An blubbered as her right arm lowered.

"This isn't what he would want." An uttered remembering the soothing effect it had on Azula earlier.

Fiery strings erupted out from An's entire body as face wide in pain and horror she was forced to put her hand over her heart, before erupting a sword right through it.

Watching her fall down lifeless, Azula turned back to her dead friends lying on the ground.

Walking over to them, Azula fell to her knees in front of them as she began sobbing.

Around Mai's neck covered in blood, was the third gold piece to the friendship necklace that Ty lee had given to her, with the words "Forever" inscribed on back.

* * *

 **In Ozai's study…**

Ozai sat writing on his candlelit desk in silence, before suddenly the door in front of him erupted in flames.

Smiling he put his pen down.

"Is something the matter…daughter?" He asked sinisterly looking at her.

Standing in front of his doorway with her fiery hooded cloak, red aura stoking, and the edge of her fiery scythe resting on the floor, Azula glared at her father.


	14. Book Two: Vengeance Part II

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"I take it captain Lan and her dawn squadron accomplished the little task I asked them to accomplish." Ozai said leaning on his desk with his hands interlocked in front of him, a smug grin forming on his face as he stared at Azula standing in front of his doorway fiery hooded cloak donned, and scythe in hand.

"So, where are they now?" Ozai asked.

Azula only scowled at the mention of them.

"Her entire squadron..." Ozai chuckled lightly with closed eyes and a shake of his head.

"This is quite the unexpected surprise. I only intended to have those two killed because they were holding you back from your true potential, but now I see I might have undervalued their worth. " Ozai's grin grew at Azula's form.

"You've transformed again and even to a higher state than before. I thought that the event was exclusive to only when people you cared about were hurt."

Azula's scowl under her hood intensified.

"Oh…that's rich…you think they actually considered you their friend." Ozai laughed.

Hand tightening around her scythe, Azula dashed forward toward Ozai.

Removing one of the moon rings on his finger, Ozai jumped back as Azula came at him with a diagonal slash that ripped apart his desk.

Swinging violently at him as he backed up smiling, Azula cornered Ozai against the wall as he had nowhere to go.

Coming at him with her scythe, Ozai caught the hilt of it in his hand.

Grinning at her, Ozai looked down in surprise to see a ball of fire in Azula's hand over his stomach.

Discharging the blast, Azula sent Ozai crashing through the wall on the other side.

Sliding to a stop on his feet, Ozai grimaced with a hand over his smoking stomach.

"That actually hurt…!" Ozai thought as Azula came dashing through the wall with her scythe again.

Raising his hand, Ozai unleashed a stream of flames at her that she dispersed in two with a swing of her scythe that sent a fiery slash at him.

Ozai scowled looking at the incoming slash.

Pulling off another one of his moon rings, Ozai steeled himself.

With a swat of his hands, Ozai broke the flaming slash passing by him as it cut the floor and wall behind him.

Appearing on his side suddenly, Azula took another swing at Ozai.

Catching her by the neck, Ozai held up Azula as she gripped his hand choking her.

Ozai scowled at Azula, before her cloak split into four pointed tendrils and came at him.

Releasing her, Ozai gripped two tendrils in each hand as they tried to pierce into him.

Landing on her feet, Azula conjured two fiery swords in each hand.

Thrusting forward her swords at him, Ozai stopped her by gripping the tendrils and lifting her up and smacking her down on the floor.

Batting her against the floor again, Ozai looked as the tendrils he was gripping wrapped themselves around his wrist.

Pulling herself in by the tendrils, Azula then pierced through Ozai's stomach with her flaming swords.

Coughing up a spit of blood, Ozai grimaced, before winding back his hand and backhanding Azula across the floor.

Reaching to pull off another moon ring, Ozai looked in shock as the flaming swords lodged in his stomach dissolved into fiery strings and entered his body.

Fingers clenching down uncontrollably on his ring and pinkie, Ozai was now unable to remove another ring.

Coming at him with a flaming fist, Azula cracked him across the face with it sending him sliding across the floor.

Conjuring blades between her fingers, Azula threw them into the air above the sliding Ozai.

Crossing her hands down, Azula clenched her hands into fists, willing the blades down as they turned into spears.

Looking up at the incoming hail of spears, Ozai ignited flames from his feet as he zoomed out of the way and up against the wall.

Smashing him through the adjoining wall with her arms, Azula had picked up one her fiery spears as she hurled it at Ozai.

Striking his shoulder, the spear pinned Ozai against the wall as Azula came at him with her fiery scythe.

In front of him with her scythe wound back ready to decapitate him, Azula was knocked back as Ozai unleashed a torrent of flames from his hand.

Turning his attention to the spear in his arm, Ozai tried to pull it out when he looked back in shock at Azula charging back at him.

"What the hell had gotten into this girl?!" Ozai thought looking at her looming over him with her scythe, and burns on her skin.

"She was fighting like a demon!"

Making a swipe for his head, Ozai narrowly moved his head out of the way of Azula's strike to avoid being decapitated.

Raising his hand to unleash another torrent of fire Ozai had his hand caught in Azula's as she dematerialized her scythe in her other hand and struck his chest with two fingers.

A ring of fire rippled out over Ozai's body as he felt everything below his neck go limp.

Opening his mouth as flames began to spill out; Azula covered it with her hand as Ozai's eyes widened.

Extending out her other hand to the side, Azula rematerialized her scythe in it as she stared at Ozai from behind her hood.

Swinging forward her scythe, Azula sensed something that caused shock to wash over her face as she looked to her side.

A bolt of lightning struck her dead on as she was sent flying back from Ozai.

"About time…" Ozai said looking at the person who fired the lightning.

Azula grimaced holding her chest as she rose to her feet using her scythe as a crutch.

"Uncle…" Azula thought in a grimace as she looked at Iroh standing in the distance.

Scowling at her, Iroh unleashed a stream of lighting at Azula with a swirl of his two fingers.

Azula cried out in pain, her fiery hooded cloak fading as her entire body seized up with electricity surrounding her.

"Iroh, don't kill her! Remember our deal! If she dies so does he!" Ozai shouted as Iroh seemed to ignore him.

Hands trembling, Azula clenched them into fists as she extended out two fingers.

Iroh's eyes widened.

Opening her eyes, Azula wound back her hands, before redirecting the lightning back.

Ozai's eyes widened as the lighting came shooting back toward him.

Appearing in front of Ozai, Iroh redirected the lightning back again as it zoomed toward Azula.

Trying to do the same, Azula failed as she was blown back across the floor as the lightning bolt struck her chest.

Iroh standing by Ozai's side shot him a resentful look.

"Glad to see you remembered. All three of our lives are linked. If one of us dies so do the others." Ozai said smirking sinisterly.

"Get out…" Iroh and Ozai's faces snapped to Azula's voice.

Azula's fiery hooded cloak returned as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Get out of my way!" Azula screamed blasting off toward Iroh.

Charging toward her, Iroh winded back a fiery fist as Azula conjured her fiery scythe in hand and wound it back as well.

Stopping in front of her, Iroh opened his fist and unleashed the flames in a stream of orange flames surprising Azula as she was sent flying back.

Sliding back on her feet from a cloud of smoke, Azula forced herself to a stop as she grimaced in pain.

Shooting out from the smoke in front of her, Azula was caught off guard by the speed of Iroh for a man his size as he slammed into her face with a head-butt.

Taking an advantage of her while she was still stunned, Iroh cracked Azula across her face with heavy flaming fists that sent her stumbling back.

Changing the scythe in her hand to a shield, Azula blocked Iroh's next punch and conjuring a dagger in her other hand, made a stab at his face.

Iroh stopping Azula's hand with the dagger in it by gripping it tightly stared at her stonily.

Unable to free her hand, Azula opened her hand and attempted to unleash a stream of fire on his face, but before she could Iroh snapped her wrist.

Grimacing in pain, Azula was lifted up off her feet by her broken wrist.

Glaring at her, Iroh wound back a fist and began pummeling her face with loaded back punches.

Azula's dangling feet jerked with every hit as her blood gushed down onto the floor.

Releasing her hand as she fell slowly to the ground, Iroh wound back one final fiery punch and swung it dead center into Azula's chest sending her flying back.

Smashing against the wall so hard it created a small indent in it, Azula coughed up more blood.

Glaring at her, Iroh opened his mouth with a roar and unleashed a torrent of flames out at Azula.

Flames colliding with her head on, Azula was sent crashing through the other side of the wall.

Her fiery cloak dissipating as she rolled on her shoulders violently, Azula came to a stop on her side, facing away from Iroh.

Walking up to her motionless body, Iroh nudged her body over with his foot.

Soon as he did, Azula threw a ball of fire in his face.

Iroh backed up temporarily blind on his knees as Azula rose to her feet with her fiery cloak donned and her scythe wound back with one hand.

Bringing down the scythe, an image of Zuko smiling with Iroh caused Azula to hesitate as she halted the scythe over his head.

A bolt of lightning striking Azula in the chest sent her flying back from Iroh as Ozai stepped through the hole in the wall.

"Get up you fool, and witness the beauty of my true daughter." Ozai said smirking walking up to Iroh.

Forcing open his eyes, Iroh looked at Azula's body still cloaked in fire rise off the floor almost like something foreign was controlling it.

Head slung back looking up with her limbs crooked; Azula had blood seeping down from her mouth as lightning began dancing around her.

"Look closely and never forget dear brother this, this is the reason why I'm keeping that failure you call a nephew around."

"This girl…She will be the instrument of my will, the harbinger, of death to all who oppose me, and my ascension as absolute ruler to this world."Ozai raved with a sinister smile.

Electricity continued to dance around Azula, before an explosion of red flames erupted from her surrounding the area in an inferno.

Iroh and Ozai shielded their eyes from the immense heat the flames in front of them were giving off.

Squinting through the searing heat, Ozai looked through the flames to see the black outline of Azula through the red flames.

Her body was completely consumed in red fire now as two blazing azure eyes stared back at him

"Oh, another transformation…" Ozai said smirking.

"Hmmm, still can't pull another ring off." Ozai said examining his fingers that were still bent down forcibly by Azula's fiery strings within his body.

"So I'm going to have to make do with just you." Ozai shot Iroh a look.

Glaring back at him Iroh turned his head and looked in front of him with Ozai at Azula.

Extending out her hands to her sides, two figures composed completely of red fire split off and separated themselves from either side of her and stood next to her.

Ozai recognized the outlines of the two figures as replicas of Mai and Ty lee.

"Incredible." Ozai remarked smirking as he and Iroh prepared to fight.

The two fiery figures dashing from Azula's sides rushed toward Ozai and Iroh.

Winding back their hands, Iroh and Ozai both shot a blast of fire at the two figures.

Disappearing behind an explosion followed by a cloud of smoke, Iroh and Ozai both watched closely for any movements.

Sprinting out of the smoke one of the fiery figures that resembled Ty lee jumped into the air and kicked Iroh in the face sending him flying back.

Chasing after him the fiery figure was the target of Ozai as he wound back a fiery fist.

A fiery dagger with a fiery rope attached to it suddenly shot out of the cloud of smoke as it wrapped around Ozai's wrist.

Looking surprised Ozai was yanked in the cloud of smoke.

Grimacing as he slid to a stop Iroh looked up to see the fiery figure of Ty lee in front of him in a handstand staring at him.

Standing up on his feet Iroh glared at the figure, before unleashing a breath of fire at it.

The flames passed right through the figure as it stared at Iroh unaffected.

Springing toward him the figure struck Iroh with a swift fist followed by a palm strike to his chest.

Inside the center of the cloud of smoke that was still dispersing Ozai rose to his feet off the floor and looked around.

The end of the fiery rope around his wrist stopped in front of him but the figure was nowhere to be seen.

Hearing the figure as it ran behind him Ozai turned around a blasted a ball of fire through the smoke but hit nothing.

Glaring, Ozai winced in pain as he turned around to reveal a barrage of fiery knives in his back as he threw another fireball at nothing.

Whirling his arms around him Ozai dispersed the smoke around him with waves of flames.

The figure was still nowhere to be seen.

Hearing flames above him Ozai looked up as the fiery figure resembling Mai descended upon him with a fiery sai in hand.

Winding back one of his hands Ozai thrusted it toward the fiery figure unleashing a bolt of lightning at it.

Lightning passing right through the figure Ozai grimaced before jumping back as the fiery figure of Mai came down with the sai.

Glaring at the figure a lock of hair fell down from Ozai's head as blood seeped down his face.

Roaring, Iroh tried punching the fiery figure as it stood and watched as his fists went right though its body, reforming as soon as his fists left.

"How the heck was he supposed to fight this thing?!" Iroh thought stepping back from the figure.

Dashing toward him the fiery figure of Ty lee delivered three quick strikes to his chest with its fingers before Iroh managed to back up.

Examining himself Iroh didn't feel any pain from where she had struck him but he could see fiery residue left over from the hits.

Iroh looked back at the fiery figure that resembled Ty lee as she titled her head to the side looking at him.

Suddenly an explosion of flames ignited from Iroh's chest as he was consumed in a ball of fire.

Dying down the ball of flame was replaced by smoke as the fiery figure stared as it faded away slowly.

Coming into view Iroh stood bare chested hands in front of him in an X with only shreds of his armor remaining.

Lowering his arms slowly he glowered at the fiery figure.

Not too far off Ozai dodged wildly as the fiery figure that resembled Mai chased him across the floor with a fiery chain sickle that she swung violently around her body.

Swinging one half of the weapon at him in a diagonal slash for his head the fiery Mai changed the other half to three knives between her fingers and threw them at Ozai.

Jumping back from the chain sickle, Ozai had to raise his arms in defense to block the incoming knives as they lodged themselves in his forearms.

Lowering his arms Ozai glared at the fiery Mai.

Reaching to pull out one of the fiery knives Ozai found it stuck as he looked down at it.

Fiery ropes began to appear at the ends of the three knives lodged in his arms.

Looking in shock Ozai saw the ends of the ropes were in the fiery Mai's hands.

Yanking them the fiery Mai pulled Ozai stumbling forward as she sent her chain sickle in her other hand flying straight at him.

Eyes widening as he saw the fiery sickle come straight toward his face Ozai barely caught his footing and bent his upper body back in time to dodge the sickle as he watched it go over his head.

Jerking on the ropes in both hands the fiery Mai forced Ozai back up and the sickle to return as it stabbed him in the back.

Grimacing in pain Ozai gripped the fiery ropes that burned his hands the second he touched them and swung them around his body pulling the fiery Mai along with them.

Standing in front of Iroh the fiery Ty lee looked to her side before the fiery Mai crashed into her.

"Ozai…thank you." Iroh said surprised as Ozai walked up to him.

"Shut up you fool." Ozai spat.

Picking themselves up the fiery Mai and Ty lee stood next to each other and stared at Ozai and Iroh.

"Fighting these two are pointless, we need to-" Iroh started.

"Don't patronize me; I already know what to do." Ozai said as Iroh and he winded back their hands.

Electricity danced in Ozai's and Iroh's fingertips as the fiery figures of Mai and Ty lee dashed toward them.

Thrusting forth their hands Ozai and Iroh shot their electricity at them.

Shooting through them the electricity zoomed toward Azula as it arced down and behind her just before it collided with her fiery body and exploded.

An explosion of smoke traveled out from her body as Mai and Ty lee were enveloped behind the smoke.

Ozai and Iroh watched as the outlines of their figures slowly faded into nothingness.

"I think we did it." Iroh said.

"Think again." Ozai smirked as Iroh looked to see Azula's burning azure eyes staring at them behind the smoke.

Just then two enormous fiery slanted azure eyes opened above Azula.

Iroh and Ozai stepped back with a shocked look on their face.

Two large fiery red appendages moved out from behind the smoke causing two large tremors as the large slanted azure eyes inched closer.

"What is that…?" Iroh uttered as Ozai grimaced nervously at what was before them.

RAAAGH! A giant dragon about 25 feet tall composed of red fire roared dispersing the smoke.

"How is this possible?" Iroh asked shocked. "How is she doing this?"

Looking toward Ozai, Iroh saw his shoulders bouncing faintly with his head bowed down.

"Ozai…?" Iroh called.

Ozai lifted up his head as he busted out into an evil laughter.

"Yes, I see now that everything that's lead up to this point is no happenstance. It's destiny that I rule this world." Ozai exclaimed as Iroh stared at him.

Screeching the fiery dragon brought down one of its hands down on Ozai and Iroh.

The floor where the fiery dragon brought down its hands flew up in broken pieces as Iroh and Ozai jumped back.

Opening its mouth the fiery dragon unleashed a stream of red fire down at the two.

Raising their hands, Ozai and Iroh unleashed streams of fire of their own.

Clashing, their flames barely held back the dragon's flames at bay.

"Ozai!" Iroh called him over the loud flames.

"This has gotten out of hand. She's devolved to a full blown monster; she needs to be put down!" Iroh shouted struggling.

"No, I will wield this awesome power." Ozai affirmed struggling with a smirk.

"You can't control a monster!" Iroh shouted at him.

"Yes I can." Ozai said cockily, looking at him.

"How?!" Iroh shouted.

"The same way I control you." Ozai enunciated wickedly.

Iroh looked at Ozai's smug face confused.

"Don't blame me you fool!" Ozai suddenly shouted from the top of his lungs.

His voice was angry but his face still had a cocky grin on it.

"She's the one who redirected the lightning through the wall behind her and killed your nephew!" Ozai shouted his grin growing.

 _What…?_

Iroh's eyes widened in horror as he turned his head toward Azula whose fiery azure eyes reflected his own the moment they laid eyes on them.

 _But…there wasn't any hole in the wall behind her…_

"Get ready you fool…" Ozai whispered as Azula turned around.

"Now!" Ozai shouted dropping his hands forcing Iroh to hold the flames back by himself.

Winding back lightning in both of his hands Ozai thrusted them forward combining the two arcs of lighting into one as they zoomed under the fiery dragon and toward the back of Azula.

Azula let out a gasp of air as the lightning struck the nape of her neck.

Ozai smirked as falling forward Azula's body returned to normal by the time it touched the ground.

The fiery dragon and the inferno around it faded away as Iroh dropped to his hands and knees panting in exhaustion.

"The oldest trick in the book and you two fell for it." Iroh looked up to see Ozai gloating with a smirk as he walked over to Azula's unconscious body.

"To think such enormous power could lie in such a small little girl." Ozai remarked stopping in front of and looking at Azula's body.

"Why she even gave the infamous dragon of the west a run for his money." Ozai mocked shooting Iroh a smirk.

Iroh glared at Ozai still breathing heavily.

"Although to be fair if you hadn't let yourself degenerate into an overweight slob, she wouldn't have been a problem for you in your prime, would she?" Ozai asked derisively before turning his head back to Azula.

"Come on." Ozai called Iroh turning away from him and Azula.

"It's finished we're wasting time here."

"No." Iroh said making Ozai stop in his tracks.

Frowning angrily he turned his head back to Iroh who picked himself off the floor and stood up straight.

"We're not finished here until she's dead…" Iroh glared at Ozai.

Ozai narrowed his eyes as the two faced off against one another.


	15. Book Two: The Voice She Heard, A Promise

This is going to be the end of book two so naturally the next chapter will be the start of book three and probably another time skip.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Maybe you forgot you senile fool but I'm the one who calls the shots around here. If I say the girl lives then she lives." Ozai spat glaring at Iroh who stood across from him in the battle ravaged palace bedroom.

Iroh glared back, his face stony and unflinching as he wasn't backing down.

 _Just perfect, of all the times for the spineless idiot to grow a backbone it had to be now._

Ozai grimaced; his body was still completely spent from that last attack he made on account of the backlash from him tapping into more of his power without pulling off another ring.

Looking down nervously at Azula she laid unconscious in between Iroh and himself.

He was barely keeping his legs from trembling from the simple act of just standing; picking her up and walking away was out of the question.

Even if he could, risking getting into a confrontation with Iroh right now was the last thing he wanted.

If he betrayed his weakness to him he could kill him right now in his weakened state.

 _Dammit I can't let such extraordinary power slip through my fingers!_

He needed to convince Iroh to back down willingly.

But how was he going to do that?

Threatening the little worm Zuko's life always worked before but doing it now while he was so enraged might back him into a corner and cause the aforementioned undesirable event to happen.

Grimacing with his teeth clenched and bared Ozai suddenly stopped as he relaxed his face to a cold glare.

"You know what on second thought that girl has become more trouble than she's worth. Do what you want." Ozai said turning around and walking away.

Iroh stood wide eyed and shocked by Ozai's decision for a moment before looking down at Azula.

This was his chance; he didn't know why Ozai had suddenly lost interest in keeping her alive but he wasn't going to waste this opportunity questioning it, Iroh thought raising an open palm above his head.

"It was strange…" he thought looking down at Azula.

"Lying there unconscious there like that this monster that was his niece actually looked like a normal girl…"

"But he knew better, she was anything but." Iroh ignited his palm in fire.

Hesitating, Iroh's hand trembled as he scowled with his teeth bared and clenched.

He wanted more than anything in this moment to just finish her right now, but he couldn't…

Deep down he knew the ugly truth…

Zuko and her fate were tied together.

If Ozai had lost interest in keeping one of them alive meant the other one was as good as dead too.

Which meant not only could he not kill her he also had to beg Ozai to keep her alive…

Grunting angrily through clenched bared teeth Iroh composed himself as he frowned bitterly.

"Ozai." Iroh called as Ozai stopped back turned to him a wicked smile on his face hidden from Iroh's view.

"You were right; a power like this would be invaluable to you when you take over the world. Destroying it would be only a waste." Iroh forced the words out that felt like vomit in his mouth.

"Oh…?" Iroh looked at Ozai as he turned around with a cocky smile on his face.

"You think so?" Ozai asked and Iroh could tell he was playing with him.

"Yes." Iroh forced out through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because the pathetic life of your nephew depends on it?" Ozai asked.

Ozai knew Iroh was completely no danger to Azula or his self anymore. He was thinking clearly again and he wouldn't dare do anything to risk Zuko's life.

Still he needed remind Iroh of his place.

"No, this has nothing to do with him." Iroh said angrily.

"I don't believe you but I'll tell you what, if you get down on your hands and knees and grovel for her life maybe I'll change my mind." Ozai said.

Iroh looked at Ozai brimming with anger as Ozai stared back cockily.

Hands clenched and trembling in rage Iroh yielded as he frowned and closed his eyes.

Lowering himself onto the ground on his hands and knees with his face facing the ground Iroh debased himself in front of Ozai.

"Please." Iroh begged.

"Please what?" Ozai asked smirking.

"Please spare my niece Azula's life." Iroh begged.

Ozai smiled victoriously.

"You must care about her very deeply Iroh to demean yourself like this for her sake." Ozai taunted him as Iroh frowned crushed.

"Very well I'll spare her for now. But if you ever challenge me again I'll have the real reason your groveling right now smashed under a pile of rocks…just like your son." Ozai smirked.

Iroh's hands gripped the floor beneath him as tears fell from his eyes.

"Now get up." Ozai commanded as Iroh rose to his feet.

"We have a lot of planning to do." Ozai said as he and Iroh walked out of the room.

Hours elapsed before Azula stirred awake back into consciousness.

Struggling to her knees, tears fell to the floor below Azula as she began crying.

 _Mai…Ty lee…I'm sorry…._

 _If only I didn't invite them…_

 _No, if I didn't invite them…_

Azula thought of Dawn squadron bitterly.

 _Then none of this would have ever happened…_

 _They…They still would be alive…!_

Azula's mind flashed back to the three of them in Zuko's room laughing.

 _It's my fault…it's all my fault…!_

Hands gripping the floor beneath her, they suddenly went limp as Azula's eyes glazed over in lifelessness.

Rising to her feet, Azula bowed her head and exited the room slowly.

Outside Zuko's door, the two guards Bo and Chonglin, stood watch vigilantly.

Hearing someone approaching they turned their heads to see Azula approaching down the hall.

"Good afternoon, princess. How are you to-" Bo began to greet her, before Chonglin grabbed his shoulder behind him.

Looking toward him, Chonglin gave him a serious look and shook his head.

Confused, Bo turned his head back to Azula as she walked past them with her head bowed and entered Zuko's room.

"What do you think happened to her?" Bo asked.

"I'm not sure...but it's a shame it had to happen on today of all days." Chonglin said.

Hearing his door open, Zuko who was sitting propped up in his bed, turned his head to Azula as she entered.

Zuko could sense it was her, and that something was wrong when she failed to greet him hello.

Walking up to the side of his bed, Azula knelt.

Head bowed she remained silent for a while as Zuko waited for her to speak.

"Zuko…" She finally spoke.

"Mai and Ty lee…" Azula spoke in a voice filled with pain and despair.

"They're…they're…" She choked on her words.

 _He deserved to know!_

Tears began streaming down her face as she clenched her teeth and hands, trying to force out the words.

"They're…-"

 _Say it, dammit!_

Zuko reached out a comforting hand to Azula.

"They're dead!" Azula cried out as Zuko's hand stopped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's all fault, if I didn't invite them to train with me this never would have happened! I got them killed! Please, don't hate me Zuko, I never meant for this…I didn't…" Azula sobbed uncontrollably.

Zuko's hand rested on her back.

" **Azula** …"

Her eyes snapped wide open as she heard his voice.

Looking up with tears streaming down her face she looked at Zuko facing her.

"It's alright." He said.

Azula broke back into full blown sobbing as she threw her head on his lap.

Zuko petted her head as he frowned.

 _They only had each other now._

After a long while passed, Azula calmed down.

"Azula, look at me." Zuko said as Azula did as he said and lifted her head up and looked at him sadly.

"What happened wasn't your fault." Zuko said.

"But… you don't even know what happened..." Azula said sadly.

"I don't have to. Over these past few months, I've gotten to know you." Zuko said.

"You're not the monster you think you are Azula." Zuko said running his fingers through her hair.

"You never were."

Azula's bottom lip quivered as she bowed her head.

Clasping each other's hands they made a vow.

That whatever the future held for them, they would face it together.

* * *

Just a heads up I plan on making book three with a lot more fluff between Azula and Zuko so...Not sure if I'm any good at writing fluff seeing as my experience with the opposite sex is virtually non existent, but hopefully I'll manage.


	16. Book Three: New Beginnings

Well I either wrote this halfway decently or completely terrible. Re read it so many times that I can't tell anymore.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 _Six months…Six months had passed since Mai and Ty lee's death._

Zuko thought sitting on his bed alone in his room.

Although he was still covered in bandages from head to toe he had taken to wearing clothes over them as he was wearing a golden trimmed and embroidered fire nation dark red garb that consisted of a loose short sleeve top with a hood that he always kept up and baggy pants.

There was a small slit in his bandages where his mouth was so he could speak and now eat.

As such the tubes that once ran into his body for nourishment and medicine were now absent from his person as Azula was the one who brought him his meals and medicine when she came to visit him in the morning, afternoon, and evening.

It had been a tough time since the deaths of their friends for him and Azula, but things were just starting to get back to normal.

 _Whatever normal was…_

There was knock on his door.

"Come in." Zuko called.

"Good afternoon, your highness." Azula said smiling as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

Her beauty had grown, as did her height as she stood a couple inches taller than she was six months ago.

She was wearing her usual attire of royal armor that she trained in, with the front of her hair parted down the middle and cascading down her shoulders and the back pinned up in a loose pony tail.

"Afternoon, princess." Zuko said smiling.

Azula pouted.

"You know I prefer you call me by my name, Zuko." Azula said.

"I know." Zuko teased.

Azula smiled warmly.

"How you feeling today?" she asked taking a seat on the side of his bed.

"Not too bad." Zuko said.

Azula frowned.

"Anything I can do for you?" She asked.

Zuko smiled.

"No, like I said…" He put his hand over hers as they clasped hands.

"It's not so bad."

Azula smiled warmly as a light blush graced her cheeks.

"How did your training go today?" Zuko asked.

"Good, I mastered another form of bending." Azula said modestly.

"You're going to run out of teachers at this rate." Zuko joked.

Azula laughed heartily.

Zuko couldn't help but laugh when Azula did, it was so adorable.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Azula smiled moving a lock of hair behind her ear as she faced Zuko.

"I talked to your doctors; they say your bandages come off your eyes in a couple months." Azula said excited.

"Yeah, well actually it's just going to be the one eye." Zuko said shocking Azula.

"They say the left one was damaged too much."

Azula looked down heartbroken.

"I don't need to see to know your sulking right now." Zuko said.

"Zuko, I'm sorr-" Azula started.

"Az, what was the one word I asked you not to say anymore?" Zuko asked.

"Sorry." Azula answered and apologized.

"Now you're just being cheeky." Zuko joked earning a sad smile from Azula.

"Zuko…" Azula trailed off frowning.

"Do you ever regret what happened that day?" She asked.

Azula could feel Zuko's hand twitch at the question as he didn't answer right away.

"Nice trying to change the subject, but you know the punishment for saying that word." Zuko said lightheartedly as he opened up his arms.

"You're too cruel, Zuko." Azula said sarcastically, smiling as she leaned into Zuko and the two embraced.

"I love you, sis." Zuko said.

"I love you too, big brother." Azula smiled with a twinge of sadness on her face.

Pulling away from one another, Zuko ran his fingers down from the top of Azula's head through her hair.

"You're hair's grown back out." Zuko noticed.

"Do…Do you want me to cut it?" Azula asked bashfully.

"It's your hair, Az. Do what you want with it." Zuko said smiling at how cute she sounded.

One thing about Azula, ever since that incident two years ago, she had gotten pretty reliant on his opinion.

Azula touched and examined her hair.

"I thought you said you liked my hair short." Azula commented.

"I did, but I also think you look nice with long hair too." Zuko said.

"Then I'll let it grow out then." Azula decided.

"I look forward to seeing it on you." Zuko placed his hand on top of Azula head.

Azula smiled with a blush.

 ** _Elsewhere…_**

"What do you mean it's impossible?!" Ozai roared with a pound of his fist on his throne.

A frightened man with glasses who was the lead researcher of the fire nation scholar institute, jumped back in fear.

"It's just as I said m-my lord…If you were to attempt to achieve the transformation, you would d-die instantaneously." The researcher said nervously adjusting his glasses.

"Explain." Ozai seethed.

"M-My research is conclusive; only a body capable of sustaining another life is able to handle the s-stress of the transformation." The researcher said.

Ozai seethed with gritted teeth and a glare.

"In other words, a f-f-female, my lord." The researcher stuttered.

Ozai growled with flames seeping out of his fists.

The researcher gulped before continuing.

"B-b-but even then, over half the subjects that did a-achieve the transformation, expired immediately upon t-transforming" The researcher explained.

"And the other half?" Ozai asked.

"They were only able to sustain the form for m-minutes, before their cellular structure became unstable and dematerialized." The researcher explained.

"What's the reason for the difference between the two groups?" Ozai asked.

"We have yet to figure that out, b-but we think it may have something to do with the bond the subject had with the person who e-enabled their transformation." The researched said.

Ozai seethed.

"Zuko…"

 ** _Back in Zuko's room…_**

"Achoo." Zuko sneezed.

"Bless you." Azula said.

"Thank you." Zuko replied, before Azula put a hand on his forehead.

"Um, Az, what are you doing?" Zuko asked confused.

"Making sure you don't have a fever." Azula said with one hand on her forehead.

"I feel fine, Az. You worry too much." Zuko said smiling removing her hand.

"And you worry too little; this is your health we're talking about." Azula said checking his pulse on his arm.

"Hmmm, seems normal." Azula said unsure.

"I'm telling you Az, it was just a tickle." Zuko said.

"Still, it's flu season and we need to be extra careful. I'm going to tell the doctors to take extra precautions and make sure all the medical personnel wear masks and gloves to prevent the spreading of germs to you." Azula said resolute.

"Az…that isn't necessary." Zuko said self-conscious.

"But, it's not a big deal Zuko." Azula implored.

"Az, close your eyes." Zuko told her.

She did what she was told right away.

"Alright, there closed, but I still want to talk about-." She started.

"Promise me you'll keep them closed." Zuko said.

"I promise." Azula said.

Raising his right hand, Zuko began undoing the bandages on it with his left hand starting from his wrist.

"If they started wearing gloves and masks, you would too, right?" Zuko asked.

"Like I said Zuko, it's no big deal for me." Azula said.

"Well it is for me..." Zuko said removing the last of the bandages on his hand revealing his repulsive dark red flesh underneath it.

There was craters inside the flesh as well as parts of visible bone as Zuko took hold of Azula's hand.

"Zuko, this is your-!" Azula started frantic.

"Please, Az." Zuko cupped her cheek with his other hand calming her down.

"I want to be able to feel you without anything in the way." Zuko said endearingly.

Azula shivered a little in nervousness from his touch and voice with her eyes still closed.

She nodded her head compliantly.

She couldn't say no to that cool voice of his.

Zuko began softly running his fingers across the top of her hands, causing Azula's breath to hitch in her throat.

"You okay?" Zuko asked picking up on the twitch in her arm.

"Yeah, it just tickles a little… " Azula adjusted herself in her seat, a tad flustered.

"Just let me know if you want me to stop." Zuko said.

Turning her hand around, he felt her palms.

Azula bit her bottom lip as Zuko traced his fingers in circles on her palms.

"I'm going to touch your face now, okay?" Zuko asked.

Azula nodded her head with a nervous look.

"Yeah…go ahead…" She said a bit dizzy.

As soon as Zuko's fingers touched her face she let out a small gasp.

"Sorry, my hands are cold." Zuko said feeling how warm Azula's face was against his fingers.

"It's okay… just keep going." Azula almost plead a deep red blush evident in her cheeks.

Zuko ran his fingers down Azula's face gently as not to cause her any discomfort from the rigidness of his flesh.

"Thank you, Az…" Zuko said resting the back of his hand against the side of Azula's cheek.

Azula clasped his hand resting against her cheek, leaning into it.

Zuko smiled.

"You better get going; you're going to be late for your next lesson." Zuko reminded withdrawing his hand to put back on his bandages.

Azula stopped his arm surprising Zuko.

"Let me help." Azula spoke softly.

Giving Azula his hand, Zuko felt her soft fingers run across his flesh ever so gently.

Zuko swallowed a nervous lump that formed in his throat.

Her touch felt so….different…

Eyes still closed, Azula grabbed hold of the bandages with her other hand and glided her fingers down Zuko's hand as she wrapped the bandages around Zuko's exposed flesh slowly and caringly.

Zuko was captivated by Azula's touch as she finished up the last of the bandages around his finger with her finger that she had wrapped the bandages around.

Pulling back the excess slack, Azula's and Zuko's finger was connected by a thin bandage stained red in blood.

Turning her hand around, Zuko interlocked fingers with Azula as they kept the bandaged finger connecting them upright.

Red and blue flames burned lightly from the excess bandages on either side of Zuko and Azula's fingers respectively, creating a ring of fire around their two fingers.

Leaning into each other, they rested their foreheads against one another.

"Thank you." Zuko said softly.

"No problem." Azula said slowly opening her eyes.

The blush on her cheeks deepened as she did.

"I…I'll see you when I get back." She said averting her eyes.

"I'll be here." Zuko said as the two slowly separated their hands from each other.

Stepping out into the hall, Azula walked down to the corner and turned, before leaning against the wall with her shoulder.

Cheeks blushing red with an emotional look on her face, Azula held her hand to her heart.

Back in Zuko's room he stared at his hand.

 _What was that?_


	17. Book Three: A Day In The Life Of, Part I

2\10\19: So I know it's been a while since I last updated this story and now I deleted a bunch of book three and posted this so let me explain. I haven't given up on this story or been too busy to work on it, the reason I haven't updated it in so long is for the same reason I deleted a lot of book three because I didn't like the pacing. So I've decided to rewrite book three and not post it until its completely finished. That way I can avoid having to do this again. This is part of the new chapter I rewritten that I just decided to post so I can write this update. You may also notice I changed the title of the story, let me know if you prefer it to the old one.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

It was the break of dawn in the fire nation capital as sunlight crept over the jagged crater horizon signaling the start of the day down from the lowest servant to the highest aristocrat living in the city.

Even the princess of the fire nation was no exception to this as sunlight peeked into her room from behind her gigantic draped windows waking her sleeping figure lying in her bed.

Opening her golden eyes slowly, Azula closed them back down as she sat up slowly and stretched her arms above her head languorously.

Letting her arms fall down to her sides, Azula once again opened her golden eyes as she ran her fingers through her perfectly kempt hair cascading down like a waterfall.

Sliding her legs off the side of the bed, Azula glided her feet into her slippers before walking to her massive draped windows in her satin night robe.

Moving open the drapes, the sun shined through her windows illuminating her and her room in its warm light.

Azula's lips curled into a warm smile, before she turned around to get ready for the day.

Now that it was no longer shrouded in darkness it was clear to see Azula's room and how different it looked like now compared to a year ago when Mai had found her, even more so before that.

Decorated girlishly with stuffed dolls on the bed, paintings on the wall, and statuettes on the tables, at first appearance Azula's room looked surprisingly normal for an average teenage girl of her age and social standing.

Upon closer inspection however, that statement couldn't be any further from the truth.

All of the paintings, statuettes, and stuffed dolls in her room were all of the same one person and one person only: Zuko.

His likeness caught in every conceivable manner, emotion, and angle possible; there wasn't a spot in Azula's room where one could look where something of Zuko wasn't.

One might ask "Who would make these things and why?"

The answer was quite simple actually.

Before the incident with the dragon, the prince was quite the celebrity in fire nation and the heartthrob of many teenage girls, due largely in part to his fiery personality and charming good looks.

Naturally many sought to make a profit off this by creating items in his image.

Azula thought it was downright shameful and pitiful…

Regardless, she couldn't help herself and bought up every item she could find, along the way amassing a collection that was quite extensive to say the least.

Among one of her most prized possessions in this collection was a rare silver statuette of Zuko standing tall with a cool expression on his face that was actually made in the earth kingdom of all places.

Turns out he actually had a couple diehard fans over there too.

Only a dozen of these statues were ever made and she was only able to obtain it via the black market.

Her favorite and most common item in the room however were the stuffed dolls of Zuko.

They came in different sizes, from the hand size ones laying on her tables and shelves, to the medium ones about twice in size lying on the foot of her bed, all the way to the biggest one which was almost as tall as her at the head of her bed that she would often snuggled up with when she was going to bed.

Azula realized that some may see her room as a sign of having an unhealthy obsession with her brother, but in all honesty didn't consider it an obsession, nor unhealthy for that matter.

She just really loved Zuko and wanted to be with him all the time.

He was like the sun to her, his radiant presence filling her with warmth, happiness, and hope, illuminating this dark world that would be completely void and desolate without him.

"Okay, maybe she was a tad obsessed." She smirked fully dressed in her royal armor, looking into the mirror as she fixed her hair into a loose low ponytail with a golden ribbon holding it in place.

"Alright, she was off to see him." Azula smiled warmly one last time in the mirror, before walking toward her door.

"But, first she had to pick up his and her breakfast." Azula thought walking down the hall in the direction of the palace kitchen.

"G-Good morning princess!" a servant boy a little younger than her carrying a bucket greeted nervously in a bow as she walked in his direction.

"Morning." Azula greeted cordially.

The servant boy blushed staring at her from the corner of his eye as she walked by.

Coming up to the palace kitchen, Azula walked through the swinging doors as she was greeted by the head chef and his staff.

"Good morning princess." They all greeted nervously with a bow.

"Morning, what's on the menu today?" Azula asked.

"Congee topped with pickled vegetables." The head chef said nervously as one of his staff presented the dish on a silver platter in front of Azula.

Taking a spoonful of the porridge and bringing it to her mouth, Azula pulled back her hair and blew on the steaming food elegantly.

Everyone blushed watching her as she then took the spoon and put it slowly in her mouth.

Everyone watched anxiously as she chewed slowly before finally swallowing.

"Delicious, Zuko's going to love this." Azula complimented with a smile.

"You're too kind princess." The head chef bowed relieved with a smile along with the rest of his staff.

"Would you like us to carry it for you?" One of the staff asked as they added a second dish to the platter.

"No, that's quite alright." Azula took the platter off of the servant.

"I hope you and the prince enjoy your meal." The head chef bowed reverently.

"I'm sure we will, see you at lunch." Azula said as staff members held open the swinging doors for her as she walked out.

The look on the head chef's face along with his entire staff was filled trepidation as soon as the swinging doors swung back closed.

* * *

Turning the corner down the hall to Zuko's room, Azula spotted the two guards Bo and Chonglin posted outside Zuko's door bantering with each other per usual.

Azula smiled inwardly at their behavior, they may act like goofs with one another, but they were good men who took their job very seriously.

Over the past year and a half she had grown to trust them and them her.

She was confident in their loyalty to her and Zuko if Ozai ever made a move on Zuko's life.

Noticing her coming, the two cut their chatter as they stood at attention.

"Good morning, princess Azula." They greeted formally as she stopped in front of them.

"Morning, Bo, Chonglin." Azula gave them a soft smile as they opened the door for her and she walked in.

"Best part of the day." Bo said to Chonglin closing the door behind Azula with a smile.

"You're only saying that because you're not married." Chonglin quipped with a smirk.

"I'm married to that smile." Bo said with jesting pride.

"Tch, yeah right." Chonglin chuckled.

* * *

Walking into Zuko's room, Azula noticed his bandaged body lying under his covers on his bed.

She smiled weakly.

He was sleeping still, she could tell by his breathing, his chest rhythmically rising up and falling down.

Proceeding quietly, Azula made her way over to him.

Placing down the tray with their still hot breakfasts' on Zuko's nightstand deftly, Azula took a seat in her chair beside his bed.

She would usually let Zuko sleep for an extra five minutes after walking in.

It felt rude otherwise.

Although on some occasions Zuko would already be up when she came in.

That would usually be a cause of concern for her though.

It meant that he had trouble sleeping the night before, a common problem for people with complete visual impairment.

Today however that didn't seem to be the issue, so she would just wait.

 _Even if…_

Azula frowned.

Seeing Zuko unconscious like this made her feel uneasy.

It reminded her of that day with the dragon when she had to say goodbye to what she thought was going to be the last time she saw Zuko on the operating table.

And the year he had spent in a coma.

"Just the thought of losing Zuko was unbearable…" A tear rolled down Azula's cheek as she bowed her head.

"Az…" Azula heard Zuko's voice.

Even though Zuko couldn't see, Azula wiped her cheek quickly and put on a big smile before lifting her head up.

"Hey, good morning, Zuko. Did I wake y-" Azula stopped as she realized Zuko was still asleep.

"Did she imagine it?" Azula wondered.

"Az…" Zuko spoke again blearily.

"He was sleep talking." Azula thought to herself amazed as she watched him turn a little in his sleep.

"I…love you…Az…." Zuko spoke sleepily.

Azula blushed a bright red as she watched his chest slowly rise and fall, proof that he was still sleeping.

Another tear rolling down her cheek, a smile formed on her lips as she stared at Zuko lovingly.

 _Did he always look so pleasant sleeping?_

* * *

Consciousness returned to Zuko as he gripped the sheets underneath him to confirm he was really awake.

Sliding out his hand to his sides, Zuko began to set out to scoot himself back into a pile of oversized pillows that he usually sat propped up against.

It must have been early, Azula wasn't here yet, Zuko thought to himself as he continued to work his way back.

Rather than feeling tired however, he felt well rested, in fact he felt like he actually overslept.

Just about fully seated back, Zuko abruptly became aware of something on his bed.

He froze.

Ever since he had lost his sight, he noticed his other senses had become keener.

Additionally over the past year and a half he had been constrained to this bed so naturally he knew how everything on it felt.

But he had been too tired to notice it before, now though he was fully awake and aware.

Pressing down on the bed with his palms, Zuko tried to gauge what it was by the amount of resistance he felt.

It was something heavy, long too, almost the length of him.

 _Was it a person?_

Zuko's mind instantly jumped to the conclusion that it was Azula.

But if it was Azula why wouldn't she have woken him up?

Furthermore, what would she be doing lying in his bed?

Zuko contemplated for a moment calling out her name.

If it was indeed a person then they were surely laying down and probably either asleep or unconscious.

So, on the off chance that this person sleeping next to him wasn't Azula then calling her name would be a mistake.

 _Just calm down and feel it out._

Zuko took a deep breath quietly.

He could sense now the person's presence and no ill will coming from it.

Rather it felt familiar…good…loving…

Suddenly a scent caught his nose confirming what know already knew.

That smell, it was Azula's perfume!

 _…_ _It was her!_

Zuko slid his hand slowly over to where he felt the body.

 _There was only one way to find out…_

Reaching what he could tell was hair; Zuko ran his fingers through it.

 _It was definitely Azula._ Zuko sighed in relief.

 _Wait?! Did she and he sleep in the same-…?!_

Zuko shook his head with a blush at the thought of him and Azula sleeping next to each other.

He needed to try and remember what happened yesterday.

He remembered talking late last night with Azula as usual… and then her reading him a book… after that he remembered he started to feel really sleepy….

Zuko turned a deep red.

 _Did she…?_

Zuko imagined Azula climbing into bed with him.

No, he remembered she wished him a goodnight and he distinctly remembered hearing the door close.

 _So did she come in here after he was asleep and…?_

Zuko was only ever able to smell her perfume this strongly in the morning when she applied it so more than likely not.

So that means she came in here to wake him up, but fell asleep on his bed for some reason.

Well, when she woke up he was sure she would tell him why.

Catching another scent with his nose, Zuko could smell something good coming from the direction of his nightstand.

Struggling as he leaned over, Zuko had to make sure not to wake Azula as he felt around until what he came across a warm bowl.

"Okay here's where the hard part came." Zuko said inwardly.

Lifting the porcelain bowl full of congee barely off the nightstand, Zuko's arm shook wildly as he struggled to carry it over to the bed.

Just then Azula stirred in her sleep as Zuko could feel his side touching her hair.

 _Only a bit further..._

Suddenly, Azula reached her arms out around Zuko's waist in her sleep as she snuggled him close.

Zuko was forced to drop back down the bowl of congee on the nightstand as he had to use his hands to keep himself from falling over the side of the bed.

Pushing himself off his hands, he leaned himself back against the pillows, breathing heavily.

Tilting his head down, he could feel Azula's arms were locked around him tightly and her face partially on his lap.

Zuko blushed.

"Jeez, what am I going to do with you?" he spoke softly as he brushed the hair out of her sleeping face.

A warm smile came to this face.

She was always working so hard for his sake.

Bringing him his meals, training, keeping him company, it was nice to see her just resting for once.

Azula smiled contently in her sleep as Zuko continued to stroke her face gently.

"How different would things be if that day never happened?" Zuko frowned in thought.

Sure he wouldn't be confined to this bed and blind, but he and Az, that wouldn't be…

Looking back on it, all those years Azula tormented and mistreated him was only because she thought he hated her…that the world hated her…that she was incapable of being loved….

"But, she was wrong."

He loved her, from the moment he set eyes on her as a baby.

And it wasn't just because she was his sister…it was because she was her.

Someone he came to love no matter what.

And as she had grew into such a wonderful person…

"So did his love for her."

* * *

As she began to wake up, the feeling of pleasure overwhelmed Azula and her senses.

She felt so good; she wanted to remain like this, she thought smiling as she instinctively squeezed her arms tighter around what she was snuggling.

A small moan coming from what she just squeezed caused her eyes to shoot open.

And in that moment her memory came crashing back to her.

She had been admiring Zuko sleeping, and in a moment of lapse in judgement she decided to lie next to him just for a minute.

Which meant not only had she fallen asleep on his bed next to him…

But the person she had her arms wrapped around right now was...

Azula blushed nervously as she slowly looked up.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Zuko said facing her with a smile, having sensed she was awake.

Azula's face turned piping red as her lips quivered mortified.

She was so embarrassed that she could just….just….

Azula let out a high pitched shriek as she shot up to her knees shocking Zuko.

"What?! What happened?!" Zuko shouted confused.

Just then Bo and Chonglin came busting through the doors.

"Princess, we heard the prince scream what happened?!" Chonglin shouted concerned looking around with Bo.

"Me?!" Zuko shouted offended.

"Nothing, nothing happened." Azula blushed nervously fixing the hair out her face as she slid off Zuko's bed with her eyes downcast.

"Nothing? Why'd they hear screaming then? And why was she on the prince's bed…?" Bo thought staring at the blushing princess's face as she sat down in her chair.

"We're sorry for disturbing you then your highnesses." Chonglin bowed before he put his hand on Bo's shoulder gesturing for him to leave the room with him.

As soon as the door closed, Zuko let out a small sigh.

"Jeez, Az, I didn't know you could make that noise." Zuko said amused.

When he didn't hear a response from her his expression then turned serious.

"Az, is everything okay?" Zuko asked concerned about her strange behavior as he turned to her.

Frowning with still a deep red blush on her face, Azula bowed her head nervously.

She didn't know how to respond….

For in truth she didn't know the answer to that question herself.

Or to be more precise, she didn't know what caused her to lie next to him while he was sleeping.

If she answered yes, she would be lying, but if she said no, she would be unable to tell him what exactly the matter was.

So she said nothing.

Azula based this decision off of what she thought would cause Zuko the least amount of worry and strife.

If he asked question again she would just try and change the subject.

Her decision backfired however, as Zuko spoke his next words.

"…Did you scream, because of me?" Zuko asked apprehensive.

Azula's eyes widened horrified.

Idiot…

She had been a complete idiot!

She had failed to take in consideration that Zuko was blind…

Her silence to him must have been…been…deafening!

"So of course he would assume the worst." Azula thought before raising her head back up to Zuko.

"No, Zuko, no, I swear my screaming had nothing to do with that!" Azula assured with fervent sincerity.

"Okay, okay, I believe you." Zuko said with a small smile.

Azula bowed her head back down with a look of bitterness.

"She would make sure she punished herself for that one later…." Azula thought, gripping her forearm.

"So if it wasn't my charming good looks, what is it that made you scream like that?" Zuko asked blithely.

Azula frowned as she raised her head to look at him.

He always made light of his condition with self-deprecating jokes, but deep down she could tell that was just to try and hide how much it really bothered him.

"I…I was embarrassed…" Azula looked away blushingly.

"Of what, Az?" Zuko asked gently.

"Please don't make me say it…" Azula covered her face with her hands.

Zuko smiled at how cute she was when she was flustered.

"Because you fell asleep next to me and woke up hugging me?" Zuko asked with a smile.

"Mhmmm." Azula answered bashfully hands still covering her face.

Putting his hand over her arms up to her face, Zuko gently pulled them down as Azula looked to see Zuko giving her a smile.

"You have nothing to feel embarrassed about… but if it makes you feel better I felt a little embarrassed too." Zuko said with a faint blush.

Azula was taken back as her cheeks turned even redder before she put her hands back over her face.

She let out an embarrassed groan.

"Sorry." Zuko laughed.

Just then his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Oh my gosh, breakfast!" Azula panicked removing her hands from her face.

"It's alright." Zuko said amused.

"I'll heat it up right now!" She said reaching for his bowl and placing it in between her hands.

"It'll be just a few seconds Zuko!" Azula said frantically as the congee began bubbling.

"Az, slow down or it's going to-" Zuko warned as the congee began bubbling rapidly in Azula's hands before erupting all over her face.

"Explode…." Zuko finished.

Azula with a face full of congee blinked open her eyes.

It had exploded before it had a chance to heat up.

Reaching out a hand, Zuko used his finger and swiped off some of the congee off Azula's face before bring it to his mouth.

"Not bad…" he commented.

Face full of surprise, Azula let out a stifled giggle, before breaking out into a full blown laugh.

Zuko joined along with her.

The fire siblings day although off to an irregular start was just beginning.


End file.
